In Letters
by Paige Black
Summary: The gloden boy is more then he seems and is finished hiding. This is wha was hidden behind his GOLDEN BOY mask. HPDM Slash. 5th year, ignores HBP.
1. Coping 101or Not

Coping 101 or Not

1

Something changed when Harry saved Dudley from the Dementors the year before. No one, not even Dudley knew exactly what, but the balance had shifted. It was as if everything finally clicked into place and his eyes had been opened. And in realizing that maybe he was wrong, Dudley made a pact with himself to get to know the boy he had terrorized. Harry, like everyone else was human, just different.

Thinking back at how they all treated Harry, Dudley realized that in his world it was no different. They had gotten a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts before the term had ended. It explained that Harry had had another hard year and that he had witnessed his godfather's murder just days before. The man had written that they should let the boy grieve. Just a short note really. Not personal at all, detached even.

Then Dudley saw Harry at King Cross. The boy looked haggard, as if he hadn't eaten or slept in a long period of time. And maybe, Dudley thought, it was Harry's way of keeping the nightmares at bay. Nightmares that he knew kept Harry from getting the sleep he needed. Right there in the platform, Dudley made his pact known to all that gathered for the train. Everyone but Harry seemed wary. He had tucked the boy into his side as his father pushed the trolley. On the way back to Privet, he had kept Harry tucked into his side and told him to go to sleep. He told the boy that he wouldn't have to deal with this on his own. So far Dudley had kept his word.

That had been 3 days ago. Not nearly as rotund as he was before, Dudley sat on Harry's bedroom floor watching the boy drink himself into oblivion. They had letters all around them. Letters that Harry had begun reading that first night, handing them to Dudley as he finished them. The letters held a lot more insight into who Harry was then Dudley ever thought possible. And there were pictures too. Yet, very few spoken words had been exchanged.

At first he thought that the letters would be from the boy's godfather. Letters that would help him grieve. Then he started to read them. The first one was a set of rules and guidelines for a written friendship. It was a boy that was writing, that was clear, and Harry wasn't allowed to ask who he was. That just made it amusing. Why would someone write someone that they didn't know ? That was just a little stupid.

So, Dudley read. At first it was just an exchanging of letters between friends. Full of hobbies, likes and dislikes, jokes. And they went on like that for the first 380 or so letters, then the tone started to change. They started discussing the war that they felt was upon them, started watching students, discussing advanced spell work and the best shields. Then the tone changed again in the letters dated for 2003 and 2004. They took on a tone that could only be that of Lovers and the pair had never met. They were full of fears, prayers and pleas. In one of Harry's he mentioned an escape plan and knowing full and well who his pen pal was. The boy he called 'Angel' was in deeper than anyone could ever know.

Then Harry passed the last letter and tossed back the contents of his glass. Swiftly Dudley read the letter and laughed out right.

" You pinned him to a wall and kissed him ? You broke the rules. "

" Keep reading. " Harry grunted into his glass

Dudley laughed again and quickly finished the letter. Apparently Harry breaking the rules wasn't such a big deal. The boy felt honored that Harry had come to him when he needed to. Granted the way Harry had gone about it ruffled the other boy's feathers, he hadn't minded. He said that it hurt to see the amount of pain that Harry was in and that he wished he could make it stop. Then, Dudley's jaw dropped. The letter ended with 'I love you with everything that I am, Angel'.

" He knows me better than any other person on the planet, D. I've told him things that I could tell no one else. We have plans, things that need to be done. The fact that I just put his father in Azkaban doesn't really help matters at all. Lucius Malfoy, Angel's sire, is Voldemort's right hand man. Voldy will take Lucius' failure out on him and his mother. He should show up any day now, the ring can not be removed or seen. I really don't know what will be done to him. I really don't even want to think about it. "

" Why H ? "

" Because everyone I allow myself to get close to dies. I'm still trying to sort out what it is I do feel. What I feel for him and what I feel for others is totally different and I've never felt it before. It terrifies me blind. "

" You love him H, that much is very apparent. You can see it in the letters. And I actually like both of you immensely. I do not, how ever, like whom I see before me. "

" Noted and I really don't give a flying fuck. "

Dudley laughed as he stood and starred down at Harry. Almost 16, Harry was tall, had to be 6 foot. He was thin and fit, with a strong square jaw and high cheek bones. His hair was now brushing his shoulders and was wavy, not at all messy. And his eyes were dead, they held no life. Not for the first time Dudley wondered what Harry had seen and done in his life. What had happened to drain the life out of the boy.

" Give me the bottle H and your glass. It's been 3 days, time to pull yourself together. Go shower, I'm going to get you something to eat. Do I have to remove all the shape point objects or are you ok ? "

" That is a stupid question D. Alright, you win. Just don't leave me alone too long. I can't be alone. "

" Leave the door unlocked. 10 minutes H. "

Dudley collected the bottle and glass before heading down stairs. Yes, he was going to like spending time with Harry, getting to really know the boy. He already felt as if he was gaining a friend, a brother, but there was still so much to learn. Deep down Dudley hoped Harry would continue talking to him. It was Dudley's only shot.

When he walked into the kitchen, he set the bottle down infornt of his father and crossed to the sink.

" I need you to lock that in the trunk of the car. As long as I don't tell him where it's at, he can't get to it. Mum, can you please bring coffee and toast upstairs ? I got him in the shower but he asked not to be left alone. This is bigger then you know, deeper. If someone happens to show up here, ask if their Angel and if they say yes, let them in. Harry needs that person and I have no idea how to find them. Although, he may be pretty banged up. "

At that same moment the door bell rang making Dudley laugh. Without a word Dudley left the kitchen and went to answer the door. When he pulled the door open, he blinked rapidly. There stood a blond boy of about 16. He was shorter then Harry, about 5'9. He was thin and dressed in jeans and a button up shirt. His right eye was nearly swollen shut and the side of his face black and blue. His lip was slit too. On his arms and neck, Dudley could see more bruises. This was Angel, how Dudley knew that he didn't know. Sighing, Dudley waved the boy in and shut the door behind him.

"Angel ? "

The boy nodded and looked down at the floor. This was the timid boy that Dudley liked so much. The one who could tell Harry off and get away with it. The one who eased away the fear and frustration. The boy who had been beaten for his father's failure.

" He's stone drunk at present. I'm going to introduce you to my parents to let them know your here. What happened to you ? "

By this time they were standing in the kitchen and the elder Dursley's starred open mouth at the new comer. Angel flinched and looked at the floor doing his best not to hide behind Dudley. No matter how much he wanted too, he could no longer hide.

" I'm Draco Malfoy. My father fucked up and it was taken out on me and mother. They killed her two days ago, I was beaten when I refused the mark. Harrison gave me a ring that is our escape plan. I left Hogwarts against orders. It's only a matter of time before the Godfather's track me down. I felt like something was wrong. Where is he Dudley ? I shouldn't be feeling like this. This is NOT normal. "

" Up stairs. He's gunna flip when he sees you. H, isn't exactly normal. He said that you'd be showing up, like this actually. "

" No he won't be very happy. He does have a temper and he'll get the revenge he'll seek. Most of this is my Aunts doing, she killed his godfather. But, this is different even for me and I'm a pureblood wizard. No, this is something he and I have to talk about. "

Dudley's eyes went wide and he laughed. Yes, somehow Dudley just knew that Harry was not a wizard to be crossed. The people who had delt out the punishment had done nothing compared to what Harry would do. And what in the hell was this boy on about ?

" She's a real bitch and half insane. My Aunt Bellatrix. "

No one saw Harry standing in the doorway. His temper was at a slow simmer and had been for days. The sight of the bruises brought it to a boil. Someone was going to pay for this and he would be collecting.

" He knew not to play games with Bella. You know I went after her and I don't play games. "

Draco and Dudley turned to face Harry their grins sliding off their faces. Harry, who was more sober then they all thought, narrowed his eyes at Draco. Trying his hardest not to squirm, Draco starred back. It felt as if Harry could see exactly what had happened. As if Draco himself was transparent. It wasn't a feeling that he liked very much, but he dare not look away.

" Bella and who ? " Harry finally asked gently

" Newbie's. I don't know who. I port keyed to Hogwarts the night term ended. I left because I knew you weren't ok. I'm fine, really. No longer am I broken, just battered. Poppy just saved me. Saved my life Potter. Again. "

" Yes, again. According to Hermione I have a 'Saving people thing' far too noble for my own good. "

Harry nodded and moved to sit down. He wanted nothing more then to crawl into a hole and die. But he couldn't, he had the world to save. Sighing, Harry looked up at Draco and held out his hand. To his relief the boy took in and allowed himself to be pulled into Harry's lap. Sitting on the chair between Harry's knees, Draco sighed as he rested back into the warmth. He belonged here, he was finally home. And that thought should've terrified him, but it hardly registered.

" Draco, dear, coffee ? "

" Yes, thank you Mrs.Dursley. How long Harrison ? "

" 3 days. I'm not as drunk as you all think I am. I am not new at this. I handle my liquor very well. I spend far too much time with the Weasley twins. "

" Enough said. " Draco laughed

" About the wall – "

" About that last letter. "

" You take that back and I will never forgive you. I, on the other hand, broke the rules. "

" No harm no foul. "

Harry shrugged and thanked Petunia for the coffee. And that would be the end of that. Dudley was trying very hard not to laugh and was failing. Since he had read the letters, he knew Draco quite well. In fact, he liked him. In Dudley's opinion Harry's boyfriend was perfect for him. But it was funny to see them together. It was like watching an old married couple. And at that thought, Dudley snorted loudly.

" Shut up D. " Harry muttered darkly

" I just spent 3 days sitting on your bedroom floor reading 3650 letters. I know what you're talking about. Not only that but I rather like your bloke. Well, from what I have read. And you, no more hiding. I fully expect Harrison Potter at this table in the morning. Time to ruffle feathers mate, I want to be there when you do. Tell me, exactly how long have you been together ? "

" Time is relative. If you count when the letters started, nearly 5 years. From when we started expressing concern, 2 years. When it all came to a head and I pinned Angel to a wall in the dungeons, 2 weeks. As I said, time is relative and total shit. " Harry laughed

Vernon decided that he was just going to watch. He wasn't butting in here. He had been watching the boys over the last few days and they had barley separated. Perhaps it was time for them to follow Dudley's led and get to know the boy. What harm could it do really ?

" Sorry to disappoint you Dudley, but I haven't heard any good about you. In fact I haven't heard much at all. But I will make an effort. " Draco asked

" I just find it funny is all. I mean all those letters. It's different in your world isn't it. The way that things are. "

" Yes. Very different. You love whom you love. In times of war it rings truer than in times of peace. But it is not frowned upon like it is out here. But I am Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater and he is Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. What do you think the public will say ? "

" I don't give a fuck. They can all go to hell for all I care. They have no say over what I do, who I see, how I act. I've hidden everything about who I really am in hopes of retaining my sense of self. I've had it Love and all the nasty little secretes that I hide will be hidden no more. I'm going to have fun with Rita Skeeter. I can't stand her. "

" Yes well, that was rather blunt. " Draco said dryly

" Expect nothing less then blunt my love. "

" Too right. "

The three boys at the table shared a smirk that had Vernon just a little more then worried. Now, he wasn't to sure, but he thought that the women that Harry referred to was a reporter. To say that the elder Dursley's where confused would've been an understatement. But they would just wait for the answers. Harry then held out his hand and the phone flew into it, making Vernon jump.

" Opps, sorry bout that . Jake, 11 am tomorrow, 4 Privet Drive , Little Winning, Surry. Don't be late. I have a surprise for you. "

Harry then hung up the phone and set it on the table. There was a gleam in his eyes that wasn't there before and that wasn't something that Vernon wanted to touch on either.

" Angel, Phase One. "

Draco then smiled evilly. Nope, Vernon thought, leaving that well enough alone.

" Face me please. "

They watched as Draco stood then startled Harry's legs. It was actually kind of funny because he was sitting on Harry's knees and his feet didn't touch the floor.

" Trust me. "

" With everything. "

They then watched as Harry's hands began to faintly glow silver. Gently he brushed his finger tips over Draco's abused cheek. Dudley, who was up for seeing as much magick as possible, moved behind Harry so he could watch. He let his jaw drop as the bruises and swelling vanished, all traces just gone. Then Harry moved to the bruises on the blonde's neck, they too vanished.

" Now that was bloody wicked. Hello Angel. And it's fitting too, you look like an angel. " Dudley laughed

To Harry's surprise and amusement, Draco turned bright red. Allowing the boy to hide his face in his neck, Harry grinned up at Dudley.

" I was starting to wonder if Malfoy's blushed. Thanks D. "

" Yes, I blush. It was dark thank Merlin. It's not funny Potter, not funny at all. Careful there is a massive nasty bruise there. Poppy went for bones first. "

Harry sighed and gently rested his hands on Draco's hips. Ok, he understood that bones had to be healed first. But why was he still so battered ? What had they been doing for the last two days ?

" No love, it was bad. Very bad. When I say broken I mean just that. Internal damage too. I haven't even been a wake but for half a day. I don't know how you deal with that women, I just couldn't anymore. I'm safe with you. I know that and so does everyone else. That and I have a slight advantage. I know that you are an upper level mage and have the ability to make the pain stop. "

" Yeah all powerful uber wizard. Come on, now I'm really pissed. "

" Damn. "

Draco stood up and turned to face the other occupants of the room. They just starred at him in total shock.

" Holy shit. Vernon, he does look like an angel ? " Petunia breathed

" Thank you. Now I think that I'm in trouble. "

" No, not you. But the next time I see Bellatrix I'll kill her slowly. Very slowly. It wasn't enough that she killed Sirius, she nearly got you too. She'll pay love and she will find that the price is far too high. "

" That actually frightened me a bit. Don't do that. You get this gleam in your eye that just about terrifies me. Now we've been over this – "

" Don't do anything stupid. Yeah I got it. You lot may want to follow, my room has been modified. Just remember, you locked me in. "

The Dursley's followed slightly amused as the pair bickered as they walked up the stairs. When they walked into the small room, Harry smirked and looked Vernon in the eye.

" Ace of Spades. " Harry said

The room changed in the blink of an eye and had everyone gaping. On the far wall where the small bared window use to be, there was now a floor to ceiling window that was 6 feet wide framed in gauzy blue sheers. On the right wall stood a solid pine four poster bed, dressed in pale blue and white bed clothes and fluffy pillows. The bed was flanked by a pair of night stands. Farther down the same wall was a long pine table that was obviously used as a desk of sorts. On the same wall as the door was a massive white marble fireplace, framed with book cases packed with books. Before it sat a loveseat and a pair of comfy looking chairs. On the left wall there were two white doors, another long pine table between them a stereo system set into a nook in the wall. Long shelves housing hundreds of CD's placed around it. And the smirk never left Harry's tired face.

There were no words to be said. He had gone and shocked everyone again. But the sad thing was, he was just getting warmed up. There were things that he was about to let out that would enrage the Wizarding World at large. The Dursley's would soon be seeing him in a new light and he hoped to God that he didn't lose them. Granted they weren't the best family in the world, but they were his.

" Vernon, none of the changes can bee seen from the outside. I made sure of it. The door closest to you leeds into a small kitchen. The one farthest from you into a closet. Halfway through the closet to the right is a bathroom. I am now going to put Angel back together. You can look around. None of the books can be taken down without my say, or the CD's. You'll get shocked D, don't even try. I'll be back out. "

Harry gently pushed Draco in the right direction and closed the door behind him.

" And I thought I had a lot of clothes. Merlin, Love. " Draco laughed

" You know that image change I wrote about, then I sent the pictures ? "

" Yes. "

" Care to join me ? "

Draco smirked and nodded. He wanted to shed the pretty boy image as much as Harry wanted to shed his down trodden and destitute one. Flinching as he hit a bruise, Draco pulled his trunk out of his pocket. Without a word Harry set it on the floor and enlarged it allowing the blond to gather what he needed.

When they stepped into the bathroom Draco froze. It was simplistic and classically elegant. It was totally Harry. On the right hand wall was the vanity, 5 foot long counter with it's white porcine sink in the center. Under the window on the opposite wall was a white claw foot tub. Deep blue marble covered the floor vanity an halfway up the walls, as well as in the separate glass enclosed shower. Draco wandered farther in and found the toilet behind the wall behind the tub. A linen cupboard directly across from the toilet housed fluffy white towels.

Draco could only grin as Harry filled the tub. Yes, he'd be happy here.

" Who knew you had such good taste ? "

" Not many people actually. Isis, a friend of mine, said it was a bit girly. Told her to fuck off. "

Harry then stood and took the towel from his hands. He had a look in his eye and made Draco a bit wary. Harry was angry, he knew that, but this look would've made Death Eaters cower. He said nothing as Harry unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. The look only intensified.

" My Love, " Draco whispered

" I'm sorry. I'm trying. "

Tilting his face up, Draco kissed Harry softly and smiled. The anger in his eyes dimmed and for that Draco was grateful.

" I know. I'm going to be alright. "

Harry nodded and lifted his hands to either side of Draco's face. They began to glow softly but neither looked away. Then Harry's hands started to move and he watched as Draco's eyes glazed over. He knew that the magick he was using had a tendency to be a bit intoxicating, especially if he didn't dampen it. And he wasn't. He knew that any and all of the injuries caused needed to be repaired as soon as possible. If not, well Harry wouldn't be held responsible for what he may do.

Moving on to Draco's back, Harry pulled the blond to him so his head rested on his shoulder. It's didn't help mattes that Harry could now see the 2 day old bruises marring Draco's skin. It didn't help that the anger continued to build or that he wanted to destroy something. Wrapping his arms around the blond, Harry rested his chin on his hair.

" Calm down, please. I can feel how angry you are. There are only a few left and there not that bad. I promise. " Draco whispered

Harry didn't say anything and simply held on. He needed to get his bearings, needed to let some of the anger go and be thankful that Draco was alive. Pulling back Harry sighed and looked into Draco's eyes.

" I love you, more then I could ever put into words. I will never be able to tell you enough. There are not enough ways for me to show you. I have only ever loved you and there will be no other. I'm thankful that you're alive. I'm just angry because of what was done to you. Now, let's finish this and get you in the tub. Then sleep wouldn't hurt either of us. "

Draco nodded unable to speak. Who ever thought that Harry Potter would have such a way with words ? Or that at exactly the right time he'd know how to use them ? So stuck in his own thoughts, Draco didn't realize Harry had banished his pants until he felt hands on his skin. Now, Draco was modest, obsessively so. But this didn't bother him in the least. The fact that he now stood naked in before the man he loved should've mortified him. But for some reason it didn't. That just didn't make sense.

Slowly, Harry stood and placed his hands on Draco's hips. There was a look in the blonde's eyes that had him smirking.

" Miss anything ? " Harry whispered

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Some how he had rendered the boy speechless. Still smirking, Harry slowly ran his hands up Draco's back. He wanted to see how far he could push.

" Positive ? "

Draco shook his head and leaned forward intending to kiss his hero. Harry pulled back, just slightly. Draco pouted and simply looked back. He was being played with, he knew that. And he'd be damned if he let Harry win this one. So smirking, Draco ran a hand down Harry's chest and settled it on his hip. He knew how to play, not only that, but he knew how to push Harry.

" Not entirely, no. You see, my boyfriend hasn't properly kissed me yet. It's frustrating really. "

Harry raised an eyebrow and kissed Draco softly.

" That was not a kiss. "

So, he folded. Harry just wanted Draco safe in his arms. He would gladly hand over anything the boy wanted as long as he was in his arms. He kept the kiss slow as it deepened, wanting to put as much love into the kiss as he could. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against the other boys and kept his eyes closed.

" I'm not ok Angel. Get in the bath, I have to go break something. "

" I know. Harrison, "

Harry opened his eyes and looked into Draco's. The blonde smiled and rested his hand on Harry's cheek.

" I love you too. "

Harry grinned and kissed Draco softly, before letting go.

Dudley watched Harry like a hawk as soon as he re entered the main room. He hadn't been gone that long, maybe 20 minutes, but it was just long enough for his parents to start wondering what the hell was going on. But, something was off, Dudley could feel it. The anger was pouring off Harry in crushing waves and that was not a good thing.

" Fucking bitch. Her own nephew. That fucking bitch. "

Then the window exploded and Harry spun quickly holding up a hand. The shattered glass hung frozen in mid air as Harry breathed heavily. No, this was not good at all. Dudley slowly approached, waving off his parents. Now the blatant display of magick had the elder Dursley's on edge. They had never seen anything such as this and weren't sure how to deal with it. But apparently Dudley knew and that thought wasn't comforting either. So they watched, silently, as their son crossed the room not knowing what to expect.

" H, put it back. " He said calmly and firmly

Harry flicked his wrist as Dudley took his hand sending the glass back into the pane. Vernon blinked rapidly. Exactly how close had they become in 3 day's time ?

" What's under the anger H ? "

" Terror. Massive amounts of blinding fear. Not only because I could've lost him D. No. It's what I'm capable of doing when I let my anger control me. Do not let go, please. "

Dudley nodded and tightened his hold as Harry turned to face him. He could see the fear, anger and self loathing in Harry's eyes. The boy felt his emotions head on and felt them completely. Over the last 3 days Dudley had learned very quickly how to read him. Now, he could help. Like grounding him. Even if it made him dizzy.

" I could kill her, I could draw it out so she felt all the pain I still do. I could have her begging for death only to be denied. Now, knowing that I am capable of it, knowing that I could sink to a low worthy of Voldemort, doesn't help my sanity. I'm not all here D. With the things that I have seen and done, I'm not very sane at all. "

Dudley pulled Harry into a hug and let him get himself back under control. Yes he knew of the things that Harry had done. He had read them in the letters. He honestly didn't know HOW Harry delt with it all. But then again it was apparent that sometimes he just didn't. He pushed it to the back of his mind and pretended that it didn't exist. That mechanism would only hurt him later. But in truth, until Dudley himself witnessed what Harry's life was like, he'd never really understand.

Pulling back slightly, Dudley tried to clear his mind. It wasn't working. The magick was far to strong and he was but a muggle. Shaking his head again, Dudley laughed.

" Yo, H. You gotta chill out brother. I can't see straight and I feel like I'm pissed out of my mind. I gotta sit. Sitting is good. "

" Opps. "

Dudley laughed again as Harry set him down on the bed. Giggling like a school girl, Dudley flopped back wards and covered his face with his hands.

" All he says is opps. I mean really. You know what that amount of magick running through a muggle will do. Man, this is the best. "

Harry laughed and lay next to the brother that he had gained, covering his face. Although he was careful not to touch him. There had been one other time that Dudley had grounded him. Just the one. It had been right after they had gotten home and Harry had locked them in his room. He had gotten mad at Sirius for the first and last time. An anger that was more hurt then any thing else. And somehow Dudley had known how to keep Harry's magick under control. That had been the astounding part.

When the bed dipped beside him, Harry didn't have to look to see who it was. It was Draco and the bath hadn't as long as he had thought it would.

" Harrison, what did you do to the muggle and why is he laughing like a 10 year old girl ? " Draco asked softly

" Well, you see the window ? Darling it exploded and I caught the glass in mid air. D, knowing what was wrong, took it upon himself to take charge and defuse the situation. "

Draco turned and looked at the elder Dursley's who still stood by the kitchen and they nodded. Ok, the muggle wasn't as stupid as he thought, or maybe he was.

" And the giggling ? "

" Oh, I used him as a ground. "

Draco snorted and reached over laying a hand on Dudley's forehead. No fever.

" Dud, alright ? "

" Yeah mate. I'm coming down. H, headache. "

Harry grunted but didn't move. So, Draco lay down beside him and rested his head on his chest. The magick was still burning hot and he began to get light headed. Now would be a very good time to pull away but where was the fun in that. It had only taken seconds for the magick to reach him, seconds for him to join Dudley in the pointless giggling. It only took a few more seconds for Harry to catch on.

As gently as he could, Harry moved Draco off him and got off the bed.

" The both of you, laughing like little girls. Angel, love, you know better. "

" Yes, I do. But sometimes I just don't care. Now this is one hell of a high. I don't wanna do that again anytime soon. "

Harry snorted and crossed to the wall between the bed and the window. He knew what he was doing when he created this space. He wanted a place that was just his and he wanted to be able to hide things if need be. Therefore the entire room was rigged. So rigged in fact that it would take him days to pack the room up, even with the use of magick .

" Belladonna. "

Draco twisted around and let his mouth drop open. A part of the wall had vanished and a dozen or so shelves appeared. It was a potions cupboard. A hidden potions cupboard. There were headache potions, Pepper-up, Hangover cures, Calming Droughts, Sleep aids, pain killers and one that made Draco's heart skip, The Crutiauts Potion.

" I know that you've felt the Crutiauts. May I ask as to why you have that potion and so much of it ? "

Harry sighed and finished collecting the potions that he had gone after. He didn't want to have this talk with Draco. He didn't what to let anything out that might scare him away. He didn't want the other boy to know exactly how bad things were. But at this point he didn't really have much of a choice.

" Mischief Managed. Here D, get out. "

Draco made a funny noise as Harry handed off the potions and stood back up. Dudley on the other hand, laughed slightly and patted Draco's shoulder.

" His friends are muggles. One suffers from migraine headaches. He makes these for her and she actually has to come and get them. The grounding headaches are killer. They fell like someone has tried to cleve your head in half with a blunt ax. The migraine potion works beautify. The Dreamless Sleep, well, you know why. "

" You make potions formulated for Muggles ? That has never been done before. "

" That is why you will keep it to your self love. No more attention. No more press then necessary. I'll be right back. "

" You didn't answer my question. "

Harry stopped in the closet doorway and sighed as he turned to face Draco. Why couldn't he just be normal ?

" I'm not sure that I can. It's not something very many people know. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to cope with the revelation, or the fall out. I am going to put my contacts in, change my hair and put my piercings back in. Just, let me sort it all out. Because I don't think I can live without you. You are the only person who has kept me sane. I don't want to lose you. "

" H, do you want – "

" No, this is my mess, I'll clean it up. "

And with that Harry walked away. Draco let out a frustrated sigh and buried his face in a pillow. It just wasn't very fair that he was seeing the savior of the world. It wasn't fair to have secretes between them and it wasn't fair that he was so pissed about it. So, sitting up, Draco fixed Dudley with a steady gaze. He wanted a few answers and he fully intended to get them.

" I know about as much as you so don't even go there Angel. That is my brother and I will not do something he asked me not to. It's bigger and deeper then you know. A right mess. Don't walk away from him. He needs you. And with that, I bid thee good night. Mum, Dad let's go. "

A look of horror crossed Petunia's face and Draco nearly laughed. Two boys left alone in a room, boys that just happened to be seeing each other. Two boy's that were 15 and often thought with the head between their legs and not the one on their shoulders.

" Harrison has a nobility complex that would do you proud Mrs.Dursley. Nothing will happen, you have nothing to fear. I will take my potion like a good little boy and so will Harry. I promise. Aside from that, I have been on so many potions in the last 48 hours that I'd be lucky if my body would even respond. That I really don't like admitting. " Draco said sincerely

" Alright. Good night Draco. Call me Aunt Petunia, please. "

" Good night Aunt Petunia. See you in the morning. "

Petunia gave a court nod and pulled her husband from the room. Vernon still didn't like the idea but followed his wife out. Actually he was starting to think this magick thing wasn't so back. Harry seemed well grounded even if that was the wrong terminology. And maybe he could get to like this Draco fellow. Maybe.

" D, go away. " Draco pouted as the elder Dursley's waked out.

But Dudley just stood there smirking.

" Really. "

" Draco, you hurt my brother and no one on this earth will be able to save you. We may be new at this but he means a great deal to me and I don't want to see him hurt. Clear ? "

Draco nodded and watched as the boy walked out of the room. When the door clicked closed, he flopped backward and closed his eyes. Why was it that no one could ever give him a straight answer ? Any answer at all would be great. Harry had never lied to him. If he asked Harry a question it was always answered. But not this time. This time Harry had said no. Harry never said no. He knew that he didn't like it but now what was he going to do about it.

He didn't open his eyes when he felt Harry's weight settle just barely on top of him. It was a comforting thing. Something that Draco didn't quite understand and didn't know if he wanted to. Eyes still closed, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck trying to get closer.

" Your hair is different. " He whispered

" Keep your eyes closed. I have a surprise for you. "

There was a laugh in Harry's voice that made Draco smirk. Then he was kissed firmly. He would never tire of kissing Harry. It was something that he had been craving and something he found he couldn't get enough of once he started. When Harry's tongue ran across his lower lip, he opened his mouth without hesitation. Harry had his tongue pierced ! That was the surprise and Draco was delighted by it. Pulling back, he smirked but kept his eyes closed.

" That I like. A lot actually. Now, the question is, am I going to like what I see ? Maybe I should keep my eyes shut. "

Harry was nipping along his jaw and chuckled, although he didn't stop.

" It won't do any good you know. But don't stop, so good. "

Harry chuckled again and kissed him deeply. Yes, he knew what potions were capable of doing. He knew what potions would do that too. That didn't help Harry's temper at all. But he could put it away for another time, for battle. So he broke the kiss and startled Draco's hips. Even with his eyes closed the blonde looked more then a little dazed.

" Angel, you need to tell me what you think. For that you need to sit up and open your eyes. "

Draco sat up but he didn't open his eyes.

" Angel, "

The impatient tone in Harry's voice made him laugh out right. Harry wanted his attention and he wouldn't give it to him. He had a new weapon.

" Angel. "

This time Harry whined and when Draco opened his eyes he was pouting and looking down at their laps. It was priceless. Too cute for words simply because it wasn't something that he ever thought that he would see. And speaking of seeing, Harry did not look like Harry any more.

Reaching up, Draco lifted Harry's chin and narrowed his eyes. Oh he liked what he saw at first glance but Harry didn't need to know that. Without his glasses the bright vibrant emerald of his eyes became the focal point. His right eye brow was pierced as well as his lip, and Draco found that he liked them. Then his hair. Oh Merlin. It was parted so it covered the left side of his face to his chin. It covered the scar that he knew Harry hated. But is was like a fringe of sorts, going only to his left ear. The rest was short and sticking up in odd directions. There were blood red highlights running through it as well. Yes, Draco liked what he saw.

Laying back down Draco just starred up at him and sighed. He was the one person that knew Harry more then just skin deep. He knew things about Harry that would make his friends mad and outrage the public at large. But there was something that Harry didn't want him to know. Something so big that he was afraid that Draco would walk away. Reaching up and tugging Harry back down, Draco waited. He'd talk, eventually.

And this is it, Harry thought, now I get to tell all and risk losing him. He had his head on Draco's chest, arm wrapped protectively around him. Right now silence was the enemy and he needed to start talking. The last thing he wanted was for Draco to start asking questions. Merlin knew the blonde was FULL of them. So he sighed and closed his eyes.

" You know that Voldy and I share a link right ? "

" Yes. You told me. "

" I did. But it's not simply that we are connected. I have visions. I see things through his eyes and on a few occasions it has saved a few lives. If I can't save them, I can tell Dumbledore where to find the bodies. I have attended more DE meetings then I ever want to again and I have watched him kill more times then I ever needed to. When I'm in a vision there is nothing I can do to get out of it. And when I wake up I'm so weak that Ron ends up taking care of me. Remember the History of Magick OWL ? "

" Yes. "

" Voldy sent that one, to get me to the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries. Since that vision I have completely and totally cut my mind off from his. I have used both Muggle and Wizarding techniques to shield my mind. Oh, it wasn't easy, no. But I did it and I figured out how to flip the link. He chose me Angel. At the age of 15 months old my power equaled his and he chose me. There was a prophecy made just before I was born, he only knows the first part. I know all of it. "

Harry tightened his hold and recited the Prophecy. This was everything, what marked his fate. These words from a women who was just a bit mad fated him for either hunter or pray. He refused to be either. When he finished there was silence. And he waited.

" So, what are you going to do about it ? Are you going to let it control you or are you going to take control ? You have every right to. This is your war. " Draco said softly

Harry just lay there. He didn't honestly know what to do. All he knew was that something had to be done. Dumbledore ran the Order on lies and half truths. He sacrificed good people for the greater good. He used and manipulated to twist the out come in his favor. No, a war couldn't be won that way and it was time for Harry to step up to the plate.

" I have plans that I will share with you tomorrow. Are you ready for this my love ? Tell me you won't walk away when it gets too hard ? I can not do this alone, not without you. "

" I'm exactly where I want and need to be. You're stuck with me Potter. "

" Good cause I wanna be. The visions. "

" Yes. "

" When he tortures someone, I feel it. Not full blast, mind you, but I feel it. It just so happens that his favorite is the Crutiauts, that's why I have so many of that potion. There starting not to work. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, to see if anymore damage has been done. Wait until you see some of the stuff they have me on. And you thought Poppy was a pain. "

" You've built up a tolerance to which potions ? "

" Nearly all of them. The relaxant, the stronger pain potions, calming droughts, sleep aids, the Crutiauts potion. I am totally reliant on Muggle means and I have to be very careful with them. The only sleep potion that still works is Dreamless and I have to be careful with that too. Poppy just sits there and holds me, Snape has done the same thing. I haven't told them about the doctor yet. "

" How long have you been seeing the doctor ? "

" End of 4th year. I go through bouts of tremors and Jake saw. "

" The muggle that came to the castle ? "

" Yes, he worries. The nerve damage isn't that bad. The Doc has me on all kinds of stuff and I have him under all kinds of spells. Some of those spells are of my own making. He knows all and he can't tell a soul. He's tried. You'll like him, Dr.Roberts. I have to see the eye doctor too. We have a lot to do tomorrow. "

Draco nodded and for the first time realized that he had a death grip in the boy in his arms. Harry Potter just couldn't get a break. He couldn't just live. He had visions and tremors and Merlin knew what else the boy went though. And he honestly thought that Draco could just walk away. Not bloody likely. Not in this life time.

So he loosened his grip as not to leave bruises and started to run his fingers through Harry's hair. He knew from the hours in the alcove that the motion calmed the boy and right now he needed to be reassured. But Draco was at a loss as to what to actually say. What was one to say when the one they loved faced so much ? Was there anything that could be said ? Where words even enough ? Would he be enough ?

" I love you. " He finally whispered

He felt Harry smile into his tee shirt and adjust to try to get closer. That seemed to be all that Harry needed and that was all that Draco could come up with. He wasn't walking into this blindly. But he was scared and he had every right to be. But like Harry had said before, Fear has no place in war and panic only caused discord. When it came to war, Harry knew what he was talking about. A 15 year old could teach adults a thing or a dozen and that was just sad.

" Come on, let's take these potions and get to bed. I did promise Aunt Petunia that we'd behave. "

Harry sat up and looked down at him. He had the 'you've got to be kidding me' look on his face and Draco laughed.

" I almost had to sleep in the guest room. Honest. She wasn't going to leave us alone. So, considering that I am a man of my word and nothing is going to happen anyway, let's just go to sleep. "

Harry laughed and pulled Draco to his feet to fold back the bed clothes. Once settled, Harry handed over a potion and held up a hand. He was smirking.

" Look at that potion and tell me what's different about it. "

Draco actually looked at the potion and studied it closely. It wasn't the standard Dreamless Sleep. The color was darker, didn't shimmer nearly as much. So he uncorked it and it smelt sweeter, not foul like Snape's potions. Ok, something had been done. The potion wasn't right. And Draco knew his potions.

" It's been modified. It won't straight knock you out, it has a 5 minute delay. And it doesn't taste all that bad. That way you don't have to sleep on a potions vile or with glasses on in my case. Didn't take much, just slight adjustments. It's safe I swear. "

As if to prove a point, Harry downed his potion. He didn't fall straight out either. Deciding that he was wasting time, Draco downed his and handed the vial to Harry. Ok, so he was good with his potions and the fact that it tasted like spearmint only helped him. This was a development that the Wizarding World needn't go with out. But it was Harry's potion and he didn't want the attention.

After the vials were set back onto the night stand, they settled down on bed. Harry's head back on Draco's chest arm wrapped around him.

" It's working already. That's different. " Harry whispered

" Maybe you just know your safe. Can I have a kiss ? "

Harry tilted his head up and Draco kissed him softly. And they just starred at each other for a few seconds. This was real, Harry wasn't dreaming, Draco was really there.

" I love you. " He whispered

Draco just smiled and kissed him again.

" Go to sleep. Silk sheets, full of surprises. "

" Tease me about it tomorrow. I am not whom I seem to be. Good night Angel. Go to sleep. "

" Night Harrison. "

And with that the pair drifted off to sleep. They truly had no idea what Fate had in store for them. All that they knew was that they were safe, warm and loved. At this point it was all that they needed.

(27 Pages)

In Letters...

Part One

Posted on HP Fandom

By: Paige Black

Coping 101 or Not

Chapter One

27 Pages

27


	2. Hidden Life : Part One

Hidden Life : Part One

2

Dudley had gone down stairs with his parents that night before instead of going straight to bed like he wanted to. He felt that he needed to answer as many questions as he could so they would be able to understand. Granted he knew only so much and Harry would have to fill in the blanks, but he was going to try. For the most part they seemed to understand that maybe they were wrong and maybe they needed to get to know the boy. They saw that he was in fact just human and had agreed to get to know him for who he was. That's as good as he was going to get and for right now that was ok. Then they had asked why he was spending so much time with the boy, Dudley smiled.

" He saved my life. God knows that he didn't have too, that I wasn't worthy of it. But he saved my life, my soul. I feel as if I have been given a second chance to get to know him, a second chance at life. I'm getting my life together, seeing things outside myself. I saw that he needed help and I vowed to help him. So I'm going to. He's a great person, trust me on this. "

And with that said, he wasn't questioned farther on his motives. But in truth he didn't have a motive. All he wanted was to get his life on track and he knew Harry would be the catalyst for it, that some how Harry would guide him. And he had never thanked him for saving him from the Dementors, it never occurred to him that he would have to. But maybe he should. He was truly thankful for the chance he had been given and would do whatever had to be done to not waste it.

As he said goodnight to his parents the call from Jake came in. Now, Dudley didn't ask for the story but he got it any way. Jacob Holmes had a tendency to pick up 'strays' and that's how he had met Harry. The boy had been wondering through the mall in London and Jake's 6 year old daughter Mackenna had brought him into the group. Apparently Harry had told him everything, magick and muggle and was taken in. They all loved the boy as if he was one of their own. He had found a place to belong and for that Dudley was grateful.

Then Dudley went on to tell Jake what the last three days had brought about. The drinking, the tantrum, Angel showing up and the rage that seemed to almost rip Harry apart. Jake, was not pleased, not at all. The man had ranted a bit then calmed down so that the plans could be altered. By the time Dudley hung up the phone 2 hours later they had everything set. The Holmes' would be arriving at 9 am in a black Hummer. He was also informed that Jake was always early. Needless to say, Dudley did not take his Dreamless Sleep that night, he had to be up far to early.

And that's why Dudley was currently sitting on the front stoop at half eight sipping a cup of coffee. Life had truly taken a good bit of turns, but so far so good. This guy Jake seemed to know what he was talking about when it came to Harry, and Dudley found that he liked the man. He had given Harry that little bit of subtlety that kept him from toppling over, that helped keep him sane. And the family loved him. Harry needed to be loved.

Scanning the street, Dudley caught sight of Piers Polkiss and Marcus Anderson. He had been absent from the gang a lot more over the last year and had decided to stay that way. Absent. They had spent most of their youth beating up younger kids, vandalizing the play park, smoking on corners and drinking. They were bad kids and Dudley didn't want that any more. After all the road to redemption is not paved in gold and is full of bumps and dips. Thus the appearance of Piers and Marcus and why it upset him. He didn't want to mess anything up with Harry. They needed each other, or at least Dudley needed him.

" Hey D, Harry up yet ?! "

Dudley's head snapped to the right and he cursed. Tonks, 4 of the Weasley's and Hermione were quickly walking up the street. He didn't know how much they knew about both boys up stairs, if they knew anything at all. And once again it fell on him to explain. It's just that he really wasn't sure how.

Somehow, both parties reached him at the same time and Dudley laughed out right.

" I knew I shouldn't've gotten up this morning. I should not have answered the phone last night. Have a seat, we're waiting for Jake and the girls. I have something to tell you. "

" Angel showed up and Harry went into a rage ? " Ginny asked innocently

Dudley just looked at the girl as she sat down. OK, he'd seen stranger things but how did she know that. Ginny saw the look and smirked.

" Severus Snape came storming into head quarters last night demanding to know where Angel was. I said, he is the safest man on the planet and went to the one who loves him most. The man deflated and actually hugged me. A pick me up off the floor bear hug, I thought he'd gone nutters. When you meet Snape you'll understand, he'll be here later. We know who Angel is D, figured it out ages ago. No worries. "

" Yeah, Draco Malfoy. My best mate is head over. See the Draco we know and the one in the letters are polar opposites. We know that he had to act the way he did because of who his father is and what he is. But we are also fully prepared to get to know him. Now, those two look as if they want to ask questions. " Ron said

Dudley looked over at Piers and Marcus and sighed. He didn't want to do this today.

" Yes ? "

" Lynn, Amy and Aaron got letters this morning. " Marcus said slowly

" Delivered by Owl ? " Dudley asked

" Yes. " Piers confirmed

" They were excepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I here it's the best school of magick in the country. " Dudley grinned

The boys nodded and sat down. They were still in shock and everyone could see it plainly. Their world had been upset by the truth that magick was real and their siblings had been born with it. And something more.

" There's this tall guy with black hair at our house. He wanted to explain everything. We just heard the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived and it's still not sunk in yet. Magick is real. " Marcus said

" Very real. Go get the girls and that guy. The-Boy-Who-Lived is still in bed with the son of a Death Eater, but if we can get everyone here we'll wake them up. See, there are Jake and his girls now. Hurry up. "

Dudley, who was still intimidating at times, spoke and off they ran. As soon as the boys were out of ear shot, the Weasley's plus Hermione and Tonks laughed. It wasn't funny how they reacted, it was funny how Dudley handled it.

" That was good and I don't think they caught it. Where did you get that one ? How in the hell do you know what a Death Eater is ? " Hermione laughed

" Angel. Jake, only 15 minutes early ? I expected you ages ago. "

The man was tall, at least 6'6 and thin but fit. He had dark brown hair and laughing kind blue eyes. He was dressed in baggy jeans and a button down black tee shirt, the tattoos that covered his arms left exposed. Reaching out a hand, he pulled Dudley into a half hug and laughed.

" Mackenna got her Hogwarts letter this morning and it took us an hour to get her to stop bouncing around the manor. This is Isis, "

" Hi, D. Is the lazy ass still in bed ? "

" Yes. Angel is here. "

The women's deep brown eyes, lined in black, lit up as she smiled. Dudley laughed and quickly memorized her. She was only about 5'5 and was thin. Her reddish brown hair cut pixy short and tipped in a violent shade of purple. She was dressed in a pair of hip hugger flare blue jeans and a black tank top. She looked to be about 26, but Dudley could be wrong.

" I'm Lana and this is my twin Libby. Nice to meet you. "

They were damn near identical, both had jet black hair to their waists and bright blue eyes lined in black and just over 5 foot tall, but that's where it ended. Libby was dressed in an over sized faded old looking Slipknot tee shirt and baggy jeans that looked like they could have been Jake's at one time. Her hair was also highlighted with blood red. Lana was dressed in a jean skirt that came mid thigh, black fishnet stockings, and a black tank top. On her feet were a pair of knee high combat boots and her hair was tipped in electric blue.

" Twins ? "

" Yup. I wanted to give Ace something to bitch about. " Libby laughed

" I'm Kenna. I would like to see my Ace please. "

Dudley laughed and squatted down. The child had jet black hair that went to her waist like her sisters, only her eyes were a deep purple color that nearly shocked him stupid. She was in a jean skirt and a Misfits tee shirt, all black Chuck Taylor's on her feet.

" We are waiting for 6 others. A couple kids on the street got letters today. "

" Ace is not going to like that. "

" Maybe not, but it may help them understand what magick is and how it works. Harry taught you Kenna, they have no one to show them. Maybe you'll get a few new friends out of the deal. That wouldn't suck. "

" No, it wouldn't and you're right. They do need to understand before their dumped there. Where are they ? I really want to see my brother, even if I do have to share him now. "

" He's happy thought and he loves you, that's all that really matters right ? "

The girl smiled and gave a court nod. Dudley was starting to wonder how much time she spent with Harry.

" She has picked up a lot of Ace's mannerisms. They connect on a level that none of us really understand and I don't really think I want to. She'll start bouncing if they don't hurry up. She really misses him. " Jake laughed

" Guy's mingle. I'm going to get the others. "

" You have the manors of a goat D. " Ginny said " Hi, I'm Ginerva Weasley. Call me Nerva. "

Dudley laughed as he quickly walked up the street. The Polkiss' and the Anderson's were in 8 and 10, so it made a lot of sense that they would be talked to together. So he knocked on the Anderson's front door before walking in.

" It's Dudley. "

" Sitting room. This guy is still laughing. "

Dudley walked into the sitting room smirking. There on the floor sat Severus Snape laughing hysterically.

" Severus Snape ? "

The man nodded helplessly and tried to catch his breath.

" It wasn't what was said...or how it was said...but the look on your face...Yes, Harry Potter is The-Boy-Who-Lived. Their still in bed ? "

" It's only 9 am. I want these guys to know what's what when they get to Hogwarts, so I need you lot to come with me. He's really not a morning person, so you may want to call Dobby when we get there. We got the whole gang. "

" I have to deal with Gryffindor's today ? "

" Yes. 4 Weasley's, Hermione, Tonks and Harry. "

Severus pulled a face and picked himself up off the floor. The adults in the room just starred. Here was Dudley Dursley talking about magick as if it wasn't new to him. Then the reality hit when Severus said that Harry Potter was the boy from the story. There had been a wizard on the street for a great deal of time and none of them knew. What else could the Dursley's be hiding.

" I am going to kill Draco when I get my hands on him. He just up and left. As his godfather I have a right to know what he's up to. Like it's perfectly normal to be nearly beaten to death by your insane aunt, PK to the castle and die on us 3 times before your stabilized. He had just woken up after a 2 day healing sleep and was gone. I hugged a Weasley. "

" Do you feel better now ? "

Severus huffed and crossed his arms. For the first time Dudley noticed that he wasn't wearing the robes that Harry had described. He was in a dark blue pair of jeans and a black polo. That within it self was a wonder. Shaking his head, Dudley beckoned the younger kids forward.

" You can't see his scar and don't ask to. He hates the BWL stuff and is really quite a normal 15 year old. Well, he's a Goth but that is not the point. Let him teach you, ask questions about things other then The DL and the BWL. There's another little girl over there who's starting this year, you lot will get a lot of help. You will have people to turn to when you get there too. Now if this Over Grown Bat here is ready, we'll get going. Have you eaten ? "

All 5 kids shook their heads no and Dudley nodded. Closing his eyes for a second he did a quick head count. 6, 5, 5, 2, 3 – 21.

" Severus, 21. We have 21 people. "

" How in the name of Merlin – You know what, I don't want to know. I just really don't. Alright you lot, let's get this show in the road. "

Dudley laughed and nodded to the adults. Yes this was going to be different. He knew that Harry had a soft spot for children and hopped that he would help this lot out. He knew that Harry had felt a bit lost when he had gone to Hogwarts and with the fame on top, it hadn't helped matters. But Harry was no longer the only wizard on the street and he hoped that they would all stick together.

Coming up on the group still loitering in front of number 4, Dudley made a round of quick introductions.

" Now, lets all head up stairs and wake the boys. Severus is going to call for breakfast and we are going to get to know each other. Follow me please. "

Dudley led the way into the house only to stop short when he saw his mother at the top of the stairs.

" What in the world ? "

" If you would excuse us please, they'll introduce themselves as we go in. Amy, Aaron and Lynn got their Hogwarts letters this morning and I'm hopping that Harry will be able to help them understand the Wizarding World before they are just tossed into it. Mrs.Polkiss looked like she was on the verge of a break. Their at the Anderson's. "

" It's not that big a deal. You taught me that. I'll call her. Alright in you get now. Try not – never mind there are spells for that. "

Dudley laughed and led the way into the room. He watched from the door as each one introduced themselves with a smile, pushing away all the things that they had heard over the years. When Mackenna had introduced herself like a young lady would, she pushed her way through the crowd and bee lined for the bed. They all watched as she took off her shoes and climbed up.

" What is she doing ? " Petunia whispered

" Waking up her brother. " Dudley replied

The all watched as Mackenna lay down next to Harry and put her head on his chest.

" Kenna. " Harry mumbled

" Ace. S o I have to share my favorite brother now ? "

" Only brother. "

Mackenna grunted and starred at the blonde who lay snuggled into Harry's other side. She had been told so much about him. She knew how much her brother loved him and knew that he deserved him. But it also hurt a little bit to know that her Harry wasn't just her's anymore. But on the brighter side of things, she had another brother.

Smiling, Mackenna reached over and brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair off Draco's face. When he opened his eyes, they just starred at each other.

" Hello. My I ask who you are ? " Draco finally asked

" Kenna Holmes. Your Angel, Ace told me about you. I'm glad to finally meet you. "

" You as well. Time ? "

" Just after 9. Ace, I got my letter. "

" I told you so. "

Harry pulled Mackenna tight to his side in a hug making the girl laugh. Still giggling, Mackenna sat up and crossed her arms. Harry rolled his eyes.

" Everyone is here and you two have to get out of bed. There are three new witches on the street and an overgrown bat. And breakfast is on the way. "

" 3 ? On Privet ? "

Harry finally sat up and looked over at the group. Yeah, they were all there.

" Well, good morning. Angel , ALL of them are here. And then some. Lynn, Amy, Aaron come. "

By the time the girls took off their shoes and joined Mackenna on the bed, the Dursley's Anderson's and Polkiss' joined them in the room. It was odd to see all aspects of his life coming together. Strange for there to be other magick folk on Privet. And stranger still that he was perfectly happy.

With Mackenna and Lynn on his lap and Amy and Aaron on Draco's, Harry sighed. He was going to have to spill the beans.

" Everyone have a seat. This isn't a long story, but your reflexes aren't as quick as mine and you may not get out of the way quick enough. "

Harry watched as everyone sat down on the floor and starred at him avidly. Then he noticed Ripper and Marge Dursley and flinched.

" Hello Aunt Marge. How was your flight from Cancun ? "

" Long, but thank you for asking. I've only just arrived. I'm a bit confused. "

" I will try to be as clear as I can. The beginning isn't too clear, no one knows why I survived. But I do. Before I was born a prophecy was made about a boy born at the end of July to parents who had defied the Dark Lord 3times. It said that this boy would have powers that the Dark Lord did not. That the DL would mark him as his equal. That either must die at the hand of the other or they would never truly be able to live while the other was still alive. - "

" Sorry. The Prophet is calling you the Chosen One. " Ron said gently

" For once they got it right. The DL chose me. A half blood like himself, my mum was muggle born my father a pureblood. At 15 months old my magickal power equaled his. Now however I am a mage, a very powerful mage. I have one more growth until I become Sion, the only one that there will ever be. – "

" Why do they call you The-Boy-Who-Lived ? That I don't understand at all. I mean, - I don't really know actually. " Amy piped up

" October 31, 1981 the DL came to the house my family was staying in. He had heard half of the prophecy and acted on it. He killed my father first then went after mum and me. He told her to stand aside, to let him have me. As she begged for my life something started to happen that couldn't be seen or felt. She exchanged her life for mine. My mum loved me so much that she sacrificed herself for me. When he killed her he turned his wand on me, the love that surrounded me protected me. The killing curse rebounded and broke him. I am the only one to have survived the Killing Curse, left only with a scare where it touched me. That night the Wizarding World rejoiced. Peace would ring for 13 years and fear would be forgotten. They dare not speak his name because he may return. Lord Voldemort the self proclaimed Dark Lord was no more, but peace only last for a little while. And all good things come to an end. In June of 2004 I was the only witness to his rebirth. I was helpless to stop it, there was nothing I can do. He used my blood, stole for me my mum's protection. He began his second rise and I was never meant to live. I was meant to die in that graveyard. But I survived and I went about to tell everyone. No one believed me. I was called an attention seeking liar. They said that I was trying to keep my name in the paper, making up stories to scare everyone. It wasn't until me and my friends broke into the Ministry of Magick after Voldemort sent me a false vision. That was not fun. Not at all. "

" Bellatrix turned her wand on Ginny and I thought you'd lose it. We hit the shelves in the Hall of Prophecy with Redactor Curses. Why did we split up ? " Ron laughed

" Because it seemed like the thing to do at the time. Neville came out with a broken nose. Ginny a broken ankle. Hermione was hit with that curse. I have no clue what Ron was hit with but then you were hit with that brain thing. The only one unhurt was Lulu. "

" Who ? " Draco asked

" Luna Lovegood. A bit odd, ok very odd, but she's a really good friend. Anyway. Then Minister Fudge had to admit that he was wrong and I am once again their hero. Ladies and Slugs they have no idea what their in for. Not only that but, I have the – Minister, please join us. "

The Minister limped across the room and sat at the end of the bed.

" I'd sit on the floor but I wouldn't be able to get up. I came to check on your friend. She alright ? "

" Krissy is as well as can be expected. Rufus, what's the matter ? "

" I had to get out of the building before I went mad. Lord Malfoy, doing better I can see. "

" Yes thank you. Can we eat now ? "

Harry laughed and waved his hand. A long low table appeared at the end of the bed and Dobby popped in. The elf looked around and smiled, he'd be feeding an army. Then he looked back at Harry and crossed his arms. It was the same stance he had used when facing down Lucius Malfoy and Harry knew he was in trouble.

" How are you ? "

" Better. "

Dobby cocked his head to the side and just stood there for a second. He seemed to be appraising him, trying to tell if he was lying or not. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his friends trying to choke back their laughter. He was about to be told off by a House Elf. A House Elf that had every right to.

" You says you's fine, but Dobby knows. Don't make Dobby come sit with you again, I will. Al right, you's looks ok. Coffee or tea ? "

The elf turned and got half and half. With a nod, Dobby shook his finger at Harry and vanished with a pop. Flopping backwards in the bed Harry joined the laughing that had finally burst.

" Lord Potter, you were just told off by a House Elf ? " Rufus asked

" Lucky it wasn't Winky. Now she can really tell you off. No, Dobby just really cares. Everyone around the table, should be here soon. "

" I want to sit between Ace and Angel ! " Mackenna shouted

By this time everyone was laughing so hard it didn't matter where they sat. But they gathered around the table and breakfast arrived. The adults listened as the golden trio recounted their years at Hogwarts. Some of the things that they had done could've killed them and almost had. Then Harry went on to describe the snakes rebirth then what no one had saw at the Ministry. And they just sat there, their breakfast long since forgotten.

" I blame the Headmaster for a lot of it. But I also rushed off without thinking. So I am as much to blame. I put you lot in danger and I can not be excused from that. At any given time I could lose one of you like I did Sirius, so I have made a few choices as to how to keep you safe. "

" If you think you're going to lock us up in the castle you can just toss that right now. We have been fighting with you since our 1st year and just because the snake is back doesn't mean we're going to stop. We got hurt sure. You didn't want us to go. We forced you to let us. We got hurt, but we're still alive and we're still wanna fight. Get your head out of your bum Potter. You need help and you've got it. "

Harry just sat starring at Ron as if he was seeing him for the first time. The boy had grown up a lot after the Ministry break in. He had started to see the world that was out side himself and really see it. Harry didn't know if he should punch the red head or hug him.

" Really Ron, do I look that dense ? Do not answer that. No, I can't lock you lot away and I would be stupid to. But I have plans that will keep you safe. I love you lot, all 30 some odd of you and well you're all I got. Dad, I'm gunna sever the link. I may need a few grounds. "

Severus Snape nearly spat out his coffee as Harry stood. Sever the link, he could do that ?

" What now ? How ? We haven't talked about this. We don't know the risks. Harrison James, just stop a second damn it. " Severus said very quickly.

" I have something to show you. Isis, log into the link. "

" Yes sir. "

With a cocky laugh the women pulled a lap top out of her bag and began the long process of logging in. The people looked from Harry's smirking face to Isis' and said nothing. Something was about to sift though, they knew that.

" Dad, how do you get one over on a pure blood psycho ? How do you pull and save your spies and yes you are not the only one. Without my link, how do we play offence ? "

" I don't know. "

" You go on a suicide mission. Plant pin hole cams and mini microphone things all over Big Nasty's base. Hide and link it all to a server. Set up a website that is so locked down I have a hard time getting in. Theses spies will never be found. Can't be killed and don't talk back. We have full access to everything that goes on in Riddle Manor. Live, as it happens. Ace, you ever do that again I'll kill you. " Isis smirked " We went Muggle. He'll never find out. That boy has a network so vast that it would make your head spin. "

Now Harry smirked, rolling his eyes. So he'd done something beyond stupid. Ok, they were just going to have to deal with it.

" That's where you went ? Two days after Sirius fell, you simply vanished. I was up all night waiting for you to come back. You came back around dawn, smirking. There was a fire in your eyes that terrified me. Then you got out one of them things and you started grinning evilly. You called Big Nasty, cause I like that one, every name under the sun. Can you really sever the link ? "

" Yes, I can. "

Ron nodded and stood. He had seen Harry in more pain then he ever wanted to again. He watched as the visions took hold and had held him down as he thrashed. He had held him after and poured potions down his throat. Ron knew more then anyone what the link with Voldemort was really doing.

" I'm the one who's seen it, every night since he's returned. I know that you have tremors, that the potions no longer work. I don't know what you see and I really don't want to know. I know that you've been seeing that Roberts guy, the doctor for the last year and the stuff that he has you on you don't like. If you can stop it, do it. I can't take your screams any more. I can't just hold you down and be helpless. I can't watch him kill you. "

Harry looked down at the floor. They were having one of their moments. They really did happen at really odd times too. There had been that one time in the showers when Harry had just dropped. One time after he'd sicked up on Ron's leg. And one time last year when the tremors had been so bad they had slept sitting up in his bed. He loved Ron, he really did. The boy was always there when he needed him and always would be.

Looking up at his best friend and brother, Harry grinned.

" You know that one time – "

" Don't worry about it. "

" Or that night – "

" Over and done. "

" And just before term ended – "

" Harry ! "

Harry laughed as Ron crossed his arms and scowled at him. Yeah he had told Harry never to mention any of the things that he had done. The boys in the dorm were all DA and had been placed under the Tattle tale charm soon after the visions had started. But the Weasley brothers would never let him live down the things he had done for Harry. Never.

" I couldn't help it. "

" Right. Bloody Fairy. "

Harry laughed as Ron pulled him into a tight hug.

" Love you Ronnie. "

" Love you too Ace. Now do the damn thing. How many grounds ? "

" No idea. I'll finish the change. I don't know how it will happen. "

Ron nodded and pulled back.

" I got it. Don't worry. I know. "

" What are you talking about ? "

" Sit with Draco. Don't let him panic. "

" I wasn't thinking that. But as always, you have a point. D get your video camera, I want this documented. Isis, I have something you may become addicted to. I solemnly swear I am up to no good. "

" Score ! "

On the wall next to the bed 10 flat panel screens appeared in 2 rows of 5. On the long pine table was a wireless key board and mouse and a set of speakers. Harry nearly laughed as he watched Isis bounce on the balls of her feet, grinning like an idiot.

" It's always running. Go on, test her out. "

Isis hugged him tightly before plopping down in the big leather chair and setting the screens up for the break. The girl was a computer wiz and just a bit strange. But Harry knew with her watching they would miss nothing, that's the way that Harry wanted it. Then he turned to the little ones and knelt down.

" I would like you four to head down stairs. I'm going to go all scary and I don't want you to see. "

" No. I've seen you have visions and I'm staying. I've grounded you once too. I'm not afraid, not of you. Not ever. " Mackenna said firmly

" If she stays we stay. This is big right ? " Aaron asked

" Yes. This will save my life. "

" Then we stay. Kenna, you'll explain right ? " Amy asked

" I can. "

" Then we stay. " Lynn finished softly.

Mackenna then took Harry's face in here hands and looked at him seriously. She had woken him from nightmares. Watched as her dad and Isis held him down. She watched him sake for days. This was a good thing. She knew it was and she wasn't going to miss it.

" Kick his ass Ace. "

Harry smiled and hugged her tight.

" I promise. I'm gunna change. That's why I need the grounds. "

" And you have no idea how many. I'll explain it to the rents. Go see Angel, he looks a bit green. "

Harry flinched and went to sit beside Draco. The blonde was looking down at his lap, frowning. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something and Harry wondered if he should interrupt him. This was big, very big. The link that he and Voldemort shared was nearly as old as he was. But it had to be cut. The pain that he went through in visions was only the tip of it. Voldemort was also unknowingly draining his reserves, using his magick to slowly kill him. Without the link, Harry had a better chance at winning this war and coming out alive at the other end.

Looking back up at Draco, Harry's eyes met stormy gray and he turned to mush. He'd not go through with it if Draco asked him not to. He would live through that pain, take the visions and be drained if Draco asked him to. But he knew the boy wouldn't. Draco knew that this was the only way for Harry to live and actually live. He knew that the pain was slowly breaking Harry's mind and it was only a matter of time before he was driven insane. Who would save them then, who would love him then.

Reaching over, Draco took Harry's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Harry was trembling and if he really stopped and thought about it, Harry's hands were always trembling. The link had to be severed, there was no question.

" What are you waiting for you ponce, sever the link. "

Harry smiled and kissed him softly.

" Thank you. Ronnie here will be your arm. He will allow you to cling to him and hide your face if you have to. He will hold you, be the best brother in the world and will cling to you just as hard. This isn't easy for him either. Not at all. Kenna, will do the same. I know this will not take that long, I know where the link is. I needed a plan before I broke it. "

" Yeah, I see you went all out with it too. " Ron said dryly

" Oh, that was fun. A lot of fun. I ran into Bella, she couldn't see me I'm not that stupid, I kept tossing Stinging hexes at her. The other DE's thought she'd really lost it. It was great. "

Ron just shook his head as Harry kissed Draco again and moved into the center of the room. He pulled the blonde next to him into his arms as the others gathered around. Dudley stood in the center of it all, video camera in hand and rolling. This would be played for the school Ron knew. Harry breaking the link with the screens showing it happen in the back ground. History was being made and if they were lucky, Harry would go through his final change and that would be caught on tape too.

" Don't let me go. Please, I am not ok. " Draco whispered

" Me either. I got ya, he can do this, he'll be ok. "

Ron tightened his hold as Harry slipped into a meditative state. Ron himself had helped him get to the point where he could do this with out thinking. He had helped him close off his mind and get his shields into place. He had trained with the boy before them, learned from him. He was just as capable as Harry was at taking care of himself, he just chose not to show it. Yes, a lot of things would be changing.

As Harry started to glow sliver he levitated a good 2 feet off the floor. The inner edges of his magickal aura began to turn black and Ron knew that it had begun. It would flash black at times, but only flash. Like there was a block in place making it impossible for Harry to finish the change. It was Voldemort, Ron knew. And that thought wasn't comforting.

" He's going through the final change to become Sion. This is always cool to watch. He started out a deep blue, to deep green, to gold, to sliver. Now, it will be black. He is magick, he has no limit. " Ron whispered to Draco

The boy just tightened his hold and tried to breath. This was amazing and would never be seen again. Draco didn't know if he was afraid, overjoyed, or in shock but all three emotions registered. Harry's aura was almost totally black now but there had been no sign that the link was severed. No sign from Harry at all. That terrified him.

Then a screaming that sounded almost animalistic could be heard from the computer speakers. The link was severed and Voldemort was suffering. Screaming as Harry had done for the last year. Harry was now free. The link was gone and Sion had been born. The tables had turned.

(20 Pages)

Hidden Life : Part One

Chapter Two

19


	3. Hidden Life : Part Two

Hidden Life : Part Two

3

As soon as Harry pulled the magick back in, Draco had ran into the bathroom and was violently ill. Sometimes the magick did that, sometimes it was just far too much for them to handle. But most were handling it very well, even the muggles. Harry had gone through all of the adults, sparing the children the headache that came after. They were all sitting around the table, either starring off into space or with their heads down looking a bit green, trying to grasp what had happen.

Ron, the only one who had really recovered enough to move, stood as Harry crossed to the closet.

" The password is Belladonna right ? "

" Yeah, here I need a few. He held on too long. "

Ron just nodded as he heard the panic in his brothers voice. Yes, Draco had held on just a bit too long and the magick had messed him up. Ron knew from experience that when you started to get light headed it was time to let go. He had told Draco that and the grounding on top of the worry hadn't helped any.

Watching as Harry grabbed the potions that he needed, Ron began to count out his own.

" Go take care of him, I've got it out here. Take your time. Mate, you're ringing. "

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was a recording and he nodded to Ron as he went to go tend to Draco. The boy was leaning against the wall by the toilet, his knees pulled up. When he looked up at Harry his eyes were glazed over and he was far too pale. Yes, he had held on far too long.

" Sorry. " Draco whispered

" No worries. Ron was sick the first time he grounded me too. Here, take these. I'm on hold. "

" Only scared me a little. I didn't panic at all. You did it. "

Harry smiled back as the lady came on the line.

" Yes, this is Harrison Potter. Hold on, let me put you on speaker. My boyfriend is a part of this too. "

Harry took the phone away from his ear and pressed the button.

" Alright. "

" Kristen Jenkins was admitted yesterday , she had gone into premature labor. Early this morning she gave birth to a 5 pound 10 ounce baby girl and passed away soon there after. We have very clear orders from the doctor to contact you as soon as possible. "

" Why wasn't I contacted when she went into labor ? "

" Love, your phone was off. You turned it on this morning. " Draco said lightly

" Oh, sorry. Can you get a hold of the doctor ? I'm going to send Rufus in now, he knows who he is. We'll be there in a half hour, I have a house full. "

" Thank you Mr.Potter. "

Harry hung up the phone and just looked at Draco. The baby, they had talked about and agreed to the baby, he had told about Krissy and they weren't ready for this. Not at all.

" Go tell Rufus, I'll start the shower, you get the clothes. Function, you have to function. " Draco said gently

Where Harry normally would've snapped, he just nodded. They stood going their separate ways. When Harry re entered the room and knelt beside Rufus the whole room went still. Something was wrong and Harry broadcasted it loud and clear.

" I need you and Severus to go to the hospital here in Surry. Kris was admitted yesterday and gave birth to a girl early this morning. Not long there after she passed away. My phone was off so I just found out about it. Draco and I will be there in a half hour. Dr.Cain is expecting you. "

The men nodded and stood. Harry just stood beside them and looked down at the floor. He had told Ron what was going on but not the others. Ron had been his cover every time he went out of the castle to see Krissy. He had asked questions that Harry willingly answered. Now Harry needed to use that and looked up at Ron. Green met blue and the red head nodded in understanding.

" You 2 get going. You get ready. I can answer questions and tell the story. Rufus, can you make the arrangements please ? "

" Yes. She gave this to me last week as a just in case. She also said that she filed one with her lawyer as well. I'll contact him and let him know what's going on. I'll take care of all the paperwork and have everything set up for when you get there. Poppy will have to be called as well. "

" That fireplace is connected. Thank you Rufus. "

Harry took the offered envelope and went back into the bathroom. It seemed like every time he got a head, something happened to drop him a peg or two. He felt like he was treading water tied to a dock. He felt like he was getting no where.

After collecting clothes he stepped back into the bathroom. Draco was already in the shower and the prospect was all to alluring. Quickly, he stripped off his pajamas and stepped into the shower behind the blonde. He didn't even realize that he was there and that thought didn't sit will with Harry. Any one could just sneek up behind him and take him away. They'd have to change that.

Stepping forward, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, yarning him a yelp.

" Don't do that. " Draco said breathlessly

Harry just smiled and kissed him deeply. There was a spark that ran along the skin that Harry hadn't felt before. It felt like his magick was humming just under his skin, welcoming another. It was unsettling and calming at the same time and that just didn't make sense. So, he pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes. The blonde had felt it too.

" You know what it means right ? " He asked softly

" Yes, and we're very lucky. I like the way you feel. If I could just hold you forever I would be satisfied. "

Draco sank into another kiss and let him touch. The magick was demanding to be answered. It was telling him to surrender and be clamed. Even as he was lifted up against the wall with his legs around Harry's waist , Draco knew he would surrender.

He would do anything that Harry asked without question, give him anything that he asked for. But Harry pulled back and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

" Don't stop, please. "

" I have to. Not this way, not in the shower. No, not yet. "

Draco simply clung to him as the magick subsided some. But it was still there. It had been awakened and it would only wait so long before one of them snapped.

" We don't have very long. Let's go get our daughter and talk about it later. Wash, I'll leave you to it. I'll just wait for you. "

Harry nodded and finally let him down, but he didn't let him go. They just stood there starring at each other. Until finally Harry kissed Draco lightly and rested his forehead against the other boy's.

" Kris, I've known Kris since I was 7. We went to mass together; I helped with the yard work. I love her; she was a sister to me. I'm close to losing it. I'm really going to need you today. Just don't leave me alone. Please, I can't do this alone. "

" I'll be right out here, I can still see you and everything. I'm not going anywhere. I promise love, not anywhere. "

Draco kissed him again and left him to it. It was only half ten in the morning and it had already been a long day. It would only get longer from here.

Ron sat starring into his coffee cup as everyone starred at him. He liked the way that Harry leaned on him. It made him feel like he was worth something, like he was good at something. And he was. He was the one who made everything ok, even when it really wasn't. He was the one who held him and rocked him and cried with him. Where Harry was everyone else's hero, Ron was Harry's. He was OK with that.

Setting his cup aside, Ron looked at Mackenna and raised an eye brow. The girl winced but got the hint.

" D, can we play video games in your room ? "

" Don't break anything. "

Mackenna pulled the others behind her, shutting the door so they couldn't over hear. Ron then sighed. He hated this story and wished that he wasn't the one who had to tell it. But he told Harry that he would, so he would.

" Kris and Harry have attended mass together since he was 7. As you may recall he helped her with yard work, they ran errands, they spent a lot of time together. I'm not going to be nice right now and you're not going to like the things that I have to say. I'm sorry ahead of time. This room is a result of his Hogwarts letter, you locked him in and hardly ever fed him. He never had anything new and was never treated like anything other then a burden. What you didn't know was that the magick you were trying to snuff out was growing. He's been using massive amounts of magick since he was 7, to get out. Kris took care of him. She loved him and treated him like a son. And he loves her, he always will. He called her his Krissy, it made her laugh. "

Ron paused and took a deep breath. He had to get going with this, he hated this next part.

" They still attended mass after he came to Hogwarts. I have covered for that boy more then anyone else and he always gets away with it, it's never found out. After our first year he told me why and that was that. Every Halloween he goes to church, it's the night his parents were killed and he lights a candle for them and who ever else died by Big Nasty's hand. It's his day of remembrance. Only Kris didn't meet him like she always does. She hadn't called like she always does. So he did what he went to do and went to go check on her. He found her in the alley he and D were attacked in that summer. She had been beaten and raped, but she was still alive. She told him to take her home and he did. It was never reported, she never got medical attention. No, no one but Harry. Could you even fathom it? Finding your sister in an alley way nearly beaten to death, then having to put her back together ? Then to tell her that she's pregnant that same night by whomever attacked her ? He's gone to every doctor's appointment. Every class. She called and he was there. She kept the baby because he asked her too. Because even in those first few hours, it's a life and Harry couldn't stand the thought. She kept the baby so he could take it as his own. This is one of the things that he never thought he'd be gifted with. He's a father, no matter how or why, he's a father and when it hits him, it will hit hard. But, Kris is at rest now, at peace. She's ok now. Oh, but Harry won't be. "

Ron set his cup aside again and looked around the table. The elder Dursley's wouldn't even look up and the Polkiss' and the Anderson's were no better. The gang of Dudley's appeared to be deep in thought, Ron was surprised when smoke didn't come pouring out of their ears. But he wasn't done, he had more to say. He had a few points to make that would drive it all home in his opinion.

" He told you of the things that he has done. The recklessness that has saved many lives. He is humble and kind, brave and loyal, compassionate and selfless. He looks to the needs of others before he sees his own. He will give the shirt off his back if it's needed, his last galleon. Pound, sorry. He's so complex that he is simple. When he's happy , you know. When he's mad, you know. When he just wants to be left alone, you know. But there's more, so much more to him then BWL. He has to end this because no one else can. The things that he has done and the things that he will do will never be done again. There will never be another like him, there has been no other like him. He's an all around good guy. Maybe it's time you saw that. "

Ron set his head on his folded arms when he finished. He had liked Kris a great deal having met her a few times and talked with her on the phone. But these people, these muggles, treated him so badly. They didn't realize that Harry could very well die in this and it would be so that they could go on living. They didn't realize that Harry had already lost so much and would lose more before it was all over.

" How do I fix it ? " Petunia said

" Your sitting in a magickly enhanced room asking a pureblood wizard how it fix the mess you made. You helped ground him. You didn't kick Draco out. You haven't kicked the rest of us out. It's a start. Have you ever hugged him Petunia ? Just for nothing, have you ever just patted him on the back and told him good job ? "

" No. "

" He's a genius, there is not much he can't do. You'll see. But just to let you know. This is the safest block on the planet. The wards are tied to Sion. Maybe you should think about that. "

Petunia stood and began to pace. Oh, so it was a family trait, Ron thought as he closed his eyes. These muggles were so stupid, so blind that it made Ron sick. It was in times like these with muggles like these where Ron agreed with Voldemort. But the same time without muggles the bloodlines would've died out long ago and there would be no such thing as Wizard.

When he heard the door open he lifted his head and smiled. Harry was out and very much himself, and Draco had joined him. Harry was in a pair of tight black boot cut jeans that were well worn and a red tee shirt with Seeker across the front. The Chuck Taylor's on his feet looked like they were about to fall apart and were most likely being held together by magick. He had his piercings in and his eyes lined in black. Ron liked Harry this way, he always acted freer this way.

Then there was Draco. He was in a pair of tight light blue boot cut jeans and a black polo, all black Chuck Taylor's on his feet. His platinum blonde hair was parted to the side so it fell over his left eye and was now in choppy layers. The black highlights that ran throughout gave Draco's hair dimension and depth, his eyes too were lined.

" Well, now finally come out of the closet have you. " Ron asked dryly

" Very funny. Aunt Petunia, I think I get the pacing thing from Mum's side of the family. "

" I'm just trying to figure something out and the movement – "

" Somehow helps keep it on the right track ? "

" Yes ! Someone who understands ! "

Petunia looked up at Harry smiling and it didn't slide off her face when she caught sight of him either. Ron tensed as the women crossed the room and looked up at Harry. For a minute, neither said a word, they just starred.

" I was wrong. I'm sorry for everything that was said and done. Dudley's right, your just like every other person just a bit different. You have the weight of the world resting in your hands and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'd like to get to know you, for who you are and not what you are. Can you forgive me, can we try ? "

In reply Harry pulled his aunt into the first hug they had ever shared. He just held on, barring his face in her neck.

" I just need you alive, just be there. I can't do all this alone. It's already too much and I'm just trying to hold on. All's forgiven. "

" What do you need from me right now, today ? "

" I don't know. "

" I have a basinet in the attic that I used for Dudley. It was Lilly's. I'll have the boy's bring it down. Go get your daughter Harrison, bring the baby home. Do you have any baby things ? "

" Up at the castle. I didn't have room for them. Dobby and Winky, call them they know what to do. "

" I'll take care of it. Go on, it's going to be ok. "

Harry nodded and let go. It was too much. Reaching blindly for Draco's hand, Harry looked at Ron and straightened up. It was a show of strength that just wasn't there and Ron knew it would be best if they weren't there when they got back.

" I'll call you before we come back. "

" Alright. Want me to clear out ? "

" No, call Mama Weasley. She needs something to be happy about. Tell her not to come, I know what I'm doing. "

" Yeah, they all love you. All 80 of them. Go on, get going. "

Harry nodded and tugged Draco into his side. Smiling slightly at the blonde, he kissed his forehead and they were gone. Ron sighed, they had a baby to welcome.

Harry held on to Draco's hand tightly as they made their way up to Labor and delivery. Last month he and Kris had taken a tour of the maternity ward and Harry hadn't liked it then and he didn't like it now. It was too warm and it smelt funny and from the look on his face, Draco didn't like it either. But it was different now, Kris had died here.

As they came up to the nurses station they were ignored. They we all talking about the girl who had died and left the Potter baby behind. They were all talking about the men who had been sent to fill out paperwork and make the arrangements. They were all talking about how beautiful the baby was and wondering when someone was going to come get her. But they hadn't turned around, they hadn't noticed that Harry was even standing there.

Fed up with being ignored, Harry slapped his hand down on the counter. The nurses all spun around and Draco had flinched, they were all now starring at Harry as if he had gone mad.

" For the last 15 minutes we have listened to you jabber on about our daughter. So, if you're quite finished we would like to see her. "

" Mr. Harrison Potter ? "

" Yes, and you are ? "

" Mari, I'm sorry she's the prettiest baby we've had in here in a very long time. Since Lilliana Evens, bright red hair and green eyes just like yours. "

" She was my mother. She died 14 years ago. "

" That's just tragic, I'm sorry. Please follow me. The vase on the night stand shattered when the little thing started to cry. Same thing happen when the Evens girl was born. Oh, it was just, bam. "

The women liked to talk and if you were anyone but Harry you really wouldn't mind. But the vase had shattered when the baby started to cry. Magick, she was a witch.

" Rosilynn Chaya Malfoy-Potter. The baby's name. "

Draco just starred at him.

" Rosilynn Malfoy-Potter. No arguments. "

Pulling Harry into his arms Draco just held on. Mari on the other hand laughed and she got the paperwork together.

" Argue about her name often ? "

" Yes, I just love Rosilynn. You didn't even tell me. "

" Surprise ? "

Both Mari and Draco laughed as Poppy Pumfry brought the baby into the room. When she saw Harry , her face went cold and she narrowed her eyes.

" I had nothing to do with it honest. Really Poppy, Kris was a friend of mine and I found her in an alley, she had been raped. I had nothing to do with it. Swear. "

Mari's mouth dropped open and she starred between the two. Now, she had been working at the Hospital long enough and knew Poppy took a look at all the magickal babies that came through. But this boy had not been born here. How did they know each other ? 

" I know that. Harrison, stand up let me have a look at you. "

Afraid that she would hold Rosilynn hostage if he didn't comply, Harry stood and turned in a slow circle.

" Your still too thin, but it looks like you had a good night's sleep. Did you eat this morning ? "

" Yes, there are 3 new ones on the street and a friend of mines daughter. I had everyone at my house this morning. I severed the link, I went through the last change. "

Poppy handed the baby to Mari and pulled Harry into her arms.

" I am so proud of you. I love you so much. "

" Love you too Poppy. You haven't pounced on Draco yet. "

" Thank you Harrison. It's just what I needed. " Draco said dryly

Poppy pulled away and spun on Draco. Knowing that he should just stand there and take it, Draco was told off. Harry had sat down on the bed, holding Rosilynn as Poppy did her worst. He listened with half an ear as he laid the tiny girl down and unwrapped her. Like all new parents he just had to look her over. She had ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes and a head full of black hair. Kris had long curly black hair and Harry hoped this little girl would to. Then Rosilynn opened her eyes and just starred up at him.

" Angel, gray eyes. "

Poppy stopped when Harry spoke. She didn't think that Mari would just hand the baby over, but she had. She had just handed the baby over. And Harry was in heaven. Poppy couldn't be mad, her Harry was happy.

" She has Krissy's nose. Merlin, baby, she's so small. Poppy, "

" You can take her home poppet. She is perfect, just small. I will come and check on her in a week and I'm sure the three of you will be just fine. "

Harry smiled and sighed. There was enough worry in his life, but this was his daughter he was wrapping up, he had every right to worry. Father's worried – father's,

" Oh, god. Poppy, I'm alive. "

" Hit you like a ton of bricks did it ? Your a Daddy, you made it. "

Harry looked down at the baby in his arms and lay back on the bed. Carefully he moved her so she was lying on his chest and he starred up at the ceiling. He's made it, he had gotten his chance. People had been trying to kill him for so long and he had nearly died so many times that he never thought that he would see this day. He was a father, she may not have been his by blood but she was his. Looking over at Draco, he held out a hand greatful when the other boy took it. As soon as Draco was settled beside him, Harry closed his eyes thanking God for the gift bestowed upon him.

" We'll give you a few minutes. We'll be just out in the hall. " Poppy said

Draco smiled as the left the room looking back at the baby.

" Alright ? "

" I have a family of my own, I'm fucking fantastic. "

Draco just smiled and snuggled in. They were a family. Merlin, a real family.

Out in the hall all the nurses were gathered around a now sobbing Poppy. No one knew what was wrong or if anything was wrong at all, so they just waited.

" I brought Harrison into the world, I was the first one to see him. Such a beautiful boy, black hair like his father and big emerald green eyes like his mother. The man who killed his parents is still after him. Since he was 11 I have treated concussions, broken bones, cut and bruises, falls, visions. Merlin that boy gets into more trouble then any other. He never thought that he would live long enough to be a father. Granted, he had nothing to do with it, but she is still his. I don't even know her name. "

" Rosilynn Chaya Malfoy-Potter. " Mari said softly

Poppy's head snapped up.

" Malfoy ? That's Draco's surname. I'm missing something very big here. Oh, Mother of Merlin what am I missing. "

" Their soul mates Poppy. Surely you knew that. "

Poppy looked up into the face of Severus Snape and shook her head. The man was always there when Harry needed him so it didn't really surprise her that he was here now. Totally beside herself at this point, Poppy through her arms around Severus' neck and sobbed into his shoulder. To her surprise, he hugged her back and let her.

" No ! I didn't know that. Oh our little Harry. "

Poppy released the man and patted his cheek. He was trying not to smile and losing.

" Just smile Severus, it's not going to kill you. That would make you a Grand Dad, wonders never end. "

" Merlin, it would. I'm not old enough to be a grandfather, I'm only 36. "

Poppy laughed as the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was grinning now, shaking with suppressed laughter.

" What's her name ? "

" Rosilynn Chaya Malfoy-Potter, he has a family. " Poppy laughed

" Oh, God. He's over protective too. Come on, let's get them home. I'm a grandfather, holy shit. "

Poppy was trying to stop laughing as they knocked and re entered the room. The boys were still laying in the bed, only they had switched around. Draco now had Rosilynn on his chest and Harry cuddled into his side. Harry was crying softly clinging to Draco for dear life.

" Poppy, can you take Rosilynn please ? " Draco asked softly.

Poppy came forward and collected the baby as Severus pulled Harry into his arms. The sobs became harder as Severus tightened his hold. Harry knew he was safe and just let it all go.

" It just hurts, I'll be ok. It just hurts. " Harry sobbed

" Let's sign the papers and go home love. Let's just go home. "

Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

" Your still here ? "

" Lots of paperwork. So, can I hold my grand daughter while you do all this ? I haven't gotten to yet, they wouldn't let me. "

Harry nodded and gave the man a final squeeze before pulling away. He was a right mess he knew it and cast a make up remover charm to get rid of his ruined eye liner. Looking around the room, he smiled. Yes, everything would be ok.

Ron answered his phone the second it rang. Granted they had only been gone an hour but every one was on edge. He had called his mother like Harry had asked and she had been both heart broken and thrilled by the news. After a short argument she had promised not to come making Ron promise to call as soon as they got back.

Dobby and Winky had been called in and told where Harry had went. They actually forgot about the breakfast dishes and went about making a place for the baby. There was now a large alcove tucked into the corner between the bed and the window. The wooden basinet that he and Dudley had brought down from the attic was now polished to perfection and dressed in pale purple linens. It sat in the center of the alcove beside a rocking chair just waiting to be used. There was a stocked changing table on the left and a small chest of draws on the right. It was all in the same glossy pine the Harry loved so much and for that Ron was thankful.

They had then folded baby clothes and blankets and socks. They had put the bottles and other things like that in the empty cupboard in the kitchen. They had cleaned and straightened and washed. Now, now they just sat waiting.

When Ron's cell phone rang he dug it out of his pocket and quickly answered, putting it on speaker.

" Hey, we'll be home shortly. "

" Can we get a name at least mate ? I mean really. "

" Rosilynn Chaya. 10 minutes at the most. "

" You do know what I gotta do right ? "

" Yeah, she's small, just be careful. "

" Will do. Later. "

" Later. "

Ron hung up the phone and grinned. He had a niece. Rosilynn was the first baby in the circle and it was meant to be celebrated.

" Ron, you have a cell phone ? " Hermione asked slowly

" Harry gave it to me last summer. It was back when the visions got really bad. He'd call and we'd talk. I still have the notebook I wrote everything down in. What he saw, what time he called, what potions he took. I'm his life line and I'm afraid that he won't need me any more. "

" Don't be daft Ronnie, I'll always need you just not for the same things. You wrote it down ? "

Ron spun around and faced his best mate, his brother. Harry stood there with a bundle in one arm and Draco in the other. There was a bag on Draco's shoulder that could only be Kris' things it was the only explanation for it. They looked like a family and Ron felt himself getting chocked up.

" Yeah, people ask questions and I wanted to have a reference to the answers. I have everything. Three journals in one year, I missed nothing. You were losing your mind, all the answers as to why are in my books. I just wanted a cover. "

" I understand. We have our moments at very odd times, man. Come start it off, I have to explain it to Angel. "

Ron slipped his phone into his pocket and took Rosilynn into his arms. She was awake, he liked it when they were awake.

" Look at you, such a pretty little thing Rosilynn. I am your Uncle Ron. I will teach you to play chess because that is what I am best at. Your loved so very much already and that will only grow as you do. This is your Auntie Mi, "

Harry stood watching, with his arms wrapped around Draco's waist.

" In the Weasley family when a child is born or someone one marries in the entire family gets together at the biggest Weasley house. That just so happens to be the Burrow. Last summer I was welcomed in. I met and was hugged and welcomed by the entire Weasley Clan, it's a humbling experience. What Ron is doing as my brother is introducing my daughter to the Core. It was he who introduced me, it's his right to introduce her. At the next one, both Rosilynn and you will met the entire Clan. Welcome to the Weasley's Dray, you will never be lonely, always have someone there for you and watch out for the dog piles. Weasley brother gang ups. " Harry whispered

" Thanks. " Draco squeaked

Harry just held on as the other boy relaxed against him. He had hidden so much of himself to save him self and now he needed to unlock that door so he could save himself. It was mind boggling how it all just had to change. But as he looked out into the room and watched the different people in his life welcome his daughter it didn't look too bad. At least now, he was sane. Now he had Draco and Rosilynn and so far everything was ok. He just hoped that it would stay ok.

(18 Pages)

Hidden Life : Part Two

Chapter Three

17


	4. Changes, Funerals, and The Bitch Lady

Changes, Funerals, and The Bitch Lady

4

Rufus was a God send and had taken care of everything. He had made the calls, made the arrangements, and even got Petunia's ok to hold the wake at Number Four. Harry had no idea how he had done it and from the amount of time he spent with Hermione, Ginny, and Isis, he hadn't done it alone.

It had been 7 days since Kris had died. And in those 7 days Rosilynn had thrived. She had been checked over by Poppy two days before and not a thing was wrong. She was gaining weight, had a tight grip and was quiet and content most of the time. Harry and Draco adored her, she was their blessing.

Now as he sat on the hard wooden pew in the church he and Kris had attended for years, Harry would rather be any place else. Draco sat beside him, their fingers laced together, leaning into his side. And Rosilynn was in his arms, sound asleep. He listened as people in Kris' life spoke of her. They had no idea who she really was he realized and maybe he should open their eyes a bit.

When his name was called, he stood taking Rosilynn with him. They all starred at him, no one knew who he was or why he was even there. But he stepped up to the microphone and looked out at them all.

" Some of you may know me as Ace, some of you may not know who I am at all. But Kris and I met in this church when I was 7 and became fast friends. We lived across the street from each other and she took care of me because no one else seemed to want too. Then I was excepted to a school up north and we talked on the phone everyday. She was my sister and I love her more then I thought possible. This little girl here, Rosilynn, had a very violent start. "

Harry paused and shifted the baby to his shoulder. They were all just starring at him blankly again. They had no idea.

" She didn't tell any of you did she ? Not about the rape or the baby or anything. She never told you because you would've judged her and I never did. I acted all silly with her, loved her for her. It all makes so much sense now Kris. Your right, their not worth it. " Harry laughed " They are not worth the effort of an explanation. Rest baby, rest. We're going to be ok. "

Harry then walked away and sat back down beside Draco putting his hand on his thigh. This was all that mattered now. Not the people starring at him as if he'd grown another head. Not Kris' step mother who was glaring daggers at them and not even the funeral it self. Kris would've wanted him to be happy and under the dull ache of losing her, he was happy.

As everything wound down and they move out to stand grave side, Harry let all the happy stuff wash over him. Kris had taken him to get a new pair of glasses right before he left for Hogwarts and a new pair of winter boots, they had laughed a lot that day. She had made it so that he could take gymnastics, karate and self defense classes. They sometimes had stayed up until dawn watching movies and eating junk food until they had made themselves sick. But above that, she loved him. It didn't matter that he was a wizard all that mattered to Kris was his happiness.

" Lord Potter, would you like to say anything ? "

Harry looked up, smile still firmly in place and he laughed. They were all starring at him again and he was starting to wonder if he really was worth starring at. Handing Rosilynn to her papa, Harry stepped closer to the grave.

" You loved me. You cared for me. You let me do as I wanted, even if I did have to sneek out to do it. Thank you, for everything. My Krissy. "

And with that the bishop nodded and Harry lowed Kris into the ground. And they all just starred. Then he saw her, standing there by Kris' grave, the women that he hoped wouldn't show up. But with the promise of Kris' estate, with the promise of the money that Franklyn Smyth had left his only daughter, the bitch would show up. But Harry knew quite a lot that she didn't and on the few occasions that they had met they'd gotten into shouting matches. He knew that today would be no different.

" Mrs. Haywood-Smyth, how are you ? "

" That is a silly question. Now, the wake is being held where ? "

" My aunt and uncles, across the street from Kris'. "

Again everyone starred as the pair spoke coolly to each other. It was no secrete that the Bitch Lady and Kris did not get along and never had. It had gone as far as her father buying Number 7 when Kris was16 just to get the girl out from under the women's thumb. Harry hated this woman as much as Kris, if not more. But a fight at his sister's grave side was not going to happen.

So, Harry stepped back and pulled himself up to full height. With his mask of indifference firmly in place he starred down his nose at the short women that he had been fighting with since he was 9.

" If you'll excuse me, I have to be going. I have a house full already. "

Before The Bitch Lady could reply, Harry spun around and took Draco's out stretched hand. He just wanted the day to be over. He just wanted to go to bed and stay in bed for the rest of the day. He wanted to give his mind a break and think of nothing and just let himself rest. But no, they had a wake to get to and he had to at least act pleasant.

Pulling Draco behind a large oak, Harry blinked them to the kitchen of Number 4.

" How was it ? " Petunia asked

" It was nice. The Bitch Lady is here though, Kris step mum. I hate that women, always have and always will. We've got maybe 20 minutes before people start showing up and I don't want them here. But they have to be, it's a wake. We're going to change and put Ros down, we'll be back down. "

Petunia just nodded and fussed with the napkins. The wake was being held in the back yard because Kris loved being outside. They had the music she listened to on the stereo and all her favorite foods. The windows were thrown wide, the doors stood open, and the day was just beginning.

When the first people arrived Harry and Draco walked down the stairs and were given funny looks. No longer in their suits, they wore matching blue jeans and black polo's like the rest of the Core. They didn't care what other people thought; Kris would've wanted them to be comfortable. She had hated the stuffy social types that her step mother had forced her to associate with. So, the suits had to go.

They had all agreed that it would be best that Petunia greet everyone, Harry was still not at the point where he felt he could stay pleasant with strangers. There weren't very many people at all, maybe 30, it hadn't taken long for Petunia to figure out that it was only family and a few close friends that had been invited. But as she picked up bits and pieces of conversations, her face went sour. They were all talking about the girl's estate. They all wanted to know who had gotten Kris' estate. They honestly didn't care about how she died or what she had gone through, they wanted the money. Petunia, well, she wanted them all out of her house.

Greeting the last person kindly, she turned up the stairs to collect Rosilynn who she knew was awake. She knew where to find the girl's lawyer and Rufus was already out back with the Core. It was all simple really, all she had to do was get the man to read the will and everyone would leave.

Carefully picking up Rosilynn, Petunia made her way out back. The sneer that settled on her face had Harry's leg bouncing as she spoke to the lawyer. She was up to something, she was always up to something and Harry had a feeling that he was going to end up in a shouting match with someone today. When Beverly Haywood-Smyth was involved, well so was shouting. He hated to shout.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, in overhearing most of the conversations while in the hall, I have decided that I don't want any of you in my house. All you care about is the will and who she left everything to. So, let's just get it out of the way so my nephew can grieve without an audience. Please Mr. Burns. "

Petunia stepped away smirking and sat down beside Harry.

" You are always up to something. " Harry whispered

" Yes, it would seem so. Now listen to the poor sod so these ass holes will leave. I've had enough. " Petunia whispered back

Harry just turned back to the lawyer and grinned. Oh, he loved his aunt, he really did. If she had gone to Hogwarts, she would've been a Slytherin and one of the better ones. She was something else.

" Yes, well, this isn't that way that it is normally done but it'll do. I need Lord Harrison J. Potter and Lord Draco T. Malfoy please. "

Harry sighed and stood as Draco did. This was it, the shit was going to hit the fan.

" Oh, you don't look like Lords of anything. " The man said softly

" Looks are most times deceiving. I am heir to two of the richest estates in the world, Draco the third. Soon, the three estates will be made one. We choose to live modestly, not to flaunt what we have. " Harry said evenly

" Oh, I see. Yes, well here we are then. "

Draco took Harry's hand as he read over the short sweet and to the point will that Kris had left. Naturally, they had gotten it all. The house, the car, the bank roll. But in the out raged cries and shouts it didn't matter because they had more then that.

" This is an outrage ! " The Bitch Lady shouted " How can she do that ?! She can't do that ! "

" Mrs.Haywood-Smyth, she can and she did. Nothing can be done, she had the paperwork pushed. This is final and binding. Sign this please. " Mr.Burns said

The man handed the will the Harry along with a pen. Using Draco's back, Harry quickly signed and Draco did the same. Handing the will back to the lawyer, Harry looked at the one woman that he never wanted to see again in his life and smirked.

" Get out. " He growled

The Bitch Lady just stood there and crossed her arms. Harry did the same.

" Don't make me physically remove you Beverly. Think that I won't. "

" And then I can press charges. Such a nasty thing you are, she always did pick up strays. Never did learn how to keep your mouth shut and mind your own business. "

" Kris was my business. Every time you made her cry. Every time you slapped her for sticking up for herself. Every nasty thing you ever called her. It was my business, because at 9 when we started these spats, she was the only one who loved me. I love her, for who she was and not who she wasn't. She was all I needed and she was never good enough for you. Now she's dead Bev, she won't disappoint you any more. Just get out, I never want to lay eyes on you again. "

" This is not over Potter, not at all. I will have this overturned and that baby quicker then you can blink. "

" That is where you are so very wrong. You won't even be able to find out Rosilynn's full name let alone touch her. I have connections that would blow your mind and you won't get anywhere near the money. Things are being taken care of as we speak. No, she won. Get. Out. "

The Bitch Lady huffed and quickly left, many others right behind her. It was odd the way that most muggles chased the money and waited for people to die just to get their hands on it. And then when it wasn't passed to them in buckets they got all pissy about it. It made him sick and the more he thought about it the sicker he got. Kris had actually grown up around these people and this is what she got ? Bitterness and greed ?

" Angel I know that we're loaded but this has to be said. Why is it that it has to be this way ? Why is it that the will is the first thing that people think about ? I don't, because in my life there are very few people that I let get close enough to love and they always end up dead. Rufus handed me the will and yeah I read it and sent it in because it was what my Krissy wanted. She didn't want her father's estate to go to the bitch. She wanted it to be cherished and valued. I even told her that I didn't need it and I got it anyway. Shit the last 7 days have been hell. The paperwork and the phone calls and the rest of the bull shit that goes right along with it. Then there was the house to set up and things to move and house elves that got a bit too excited. This day was for Kris and money had to get in the way. It just pisses me off. "

The few people that were left had gathered with the Core and nodded in agreement. It was screwed up.

" I thought you all would've left ? "

" We wanted to say good bye. Kris was one hell of a girl and she spoke of you often. She told us of the alley and about you and the baby. Beautiful baby, by the way. It was well done, the service. And the telling off was priceless. The food was fantastic and you are a great man. That's it, see ya around. "

Harry nodded and shook the man's hand. That was more like it, someone there for Kris. Sighing, Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground. It was disgusting, that family was treated this way. Didn't these people realize that family was a gift that needed to be cherished and loved ? Didn't they realize that there was a Big Bad – No they are all muggles and the Big Bad was not important to them. Neither was what Harry had to do to save their sorry asses. Sometimes, Voldemort had a point. Sometimes.

So lost in his own thoughts, Harry didn't see the look that Draco and Petunia shared, but if he did the next words out of Draco's mouth wouldn't've surprised him. Or the fact that Draco and Petunia had been scheming for the past 5 days for a way to get alone time for the pair of them. Even if it was just 20 minutes just so Harry would hold him, Draco would have been satisfied.

But there was another part to wanting alone time that Draco hadn't let Petunia in on. They needed to complete the bond as soon as possible before the magick took all control and made them act without thinking. Three days ago on one of the days where Harry had stayed home for the after noon, they had exchanged promise rings and their magick knew it. Harry had handed the choice to Draco, giving him the control. It wasn't something that Harry had done easily, he liked to be in control. But he had given the bonding to the blonde freely, to take the step when he was ready.

Since that afternoon, it was the one thing that stood in the forefront of the blonde's mind. This was a Soul Mate bond, this was forever, for eternity and wasn't meant to be taken lightly. Draco had made his choice and now was the time to make it known. Cocking his head to the side he looked at Harry as if trying to see what the boy was really pissed off about. But he wasn't pissed off, he was hurting. That hurting would never go away and would dull but Harry just wasn't at that point yet. But the bond wouldn't wait much longer, it needed to be completed.

" Will you show me the house Harrison ? " Draco asked softly

Harry's head snapped up and they just starred at each other. With everything that was going on, Harry hadn't even shown him the house. He hadn't let any one in the house for that matter. He had shut himself inside that house for 4 hours every day for the last 7 days and no one had made it passed the front stoop. But Draco needed to see the house that he'd be living in. He had every right to ask.

" Can you watch her ? " Harry asked Petunia gently

" Get going. " Petunia laughed

Harry smiled slightly and held out his hand to Draco. He paid no attention to the looks that were being passed between the Core or the knowing looks that they gave them. He had no idea that this was all a set up and that he had fallen for it with out thought. When it hit him it wouldn't really matter anyway because in truth he had gotten what he wanted too. He just wanted Draco.

Leading Draco through the house and out onto the street, Harry realized how much he had missed the boy. They had spent time together sure, but they were always with someone or with Rosilynn. He had been so tangled up in his own shit that he had neglected the one person that he loved more then life. And yet here he stood beside him, holding on to him, loving him. Draco was still there. Harry wondered for the millionth time how he could be so lucky.

Pushing the front door open, Harry flipped on the hall light and shut the door. Now he had groveling to do.

" Dray, I'm sorry. I got so caught up with everything that I pulled away from you. I left you with Rosilynn, alone, for hours on end and didn't even realize it. Next time I start doing that, will you tell me so I can fix it. I don't want to mess this up. "

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

" I went to Petunia and you Mr.Potter have been set up. There is only one room I want to see right now and this is not it. I want to be in your arms for the next hour and I don't want to argue about it. I'm telling you, take me up stairs and hold me. You haven't held me in days. "

Harry pulled Draco as close as he could possibly get him and buried his face in his neck. The magick was sparking along his skin again and he knew that he wouldn't simply be holding the boy. No, Draco had other plans Harry knew that. He knew that when he handed that choice over he would be the one with the doubts. And he was having his doubts. Even with the promise rings that they had exchanged, he had his doubts. They were so young and there was a war going on. Things would happen that would drive them apart. People would try to come between them. He was scared that he'd lose Draco in winning the war. He didn't like that thought at all.

Pulling back Harry looked into Draco's storm cloud gray blue eyes and just starred.

" I want you to take me to our room. " Draco whispered

" I want you to promise me that you won't allow the war to destroy us. That you won't let the things people will say destroy us. That no matter how bad things seem to be, that you will always be there. I am so afraid that I'm going to lose you and I can't fight this alone. I shouldn't've done this alone, I'm sorry. I'm scared. "

" I am not going anywhere, your stuck with me Potter. Now, I'd really like to have my way. "

Harry tightened his hold and blinked them up to their bed room. Draco laughed as he pulled out of Harry's arms to look around the room. It was a lot like the room over at number 4, just not as large. The glossy pine king size four poster that sat in the center of the far wall was dressed in the same linens as the other bed. A huge white marble fireplace directly across from the bed stood cold. On the left had wall was a set of French doors that led to nothing but promised a cool breeze when the weather felt suited. There were two doors on the right hand wall with a long pine dresser between them and Draco knew that one was a closet and one was a bathroom. Yes, Harry Potter had great taste and that was something that no one would believe.

Slipping off his shoes, and climbed onto the bed. It even felt like the one across the street. Laying down in the center and starring up at the ceiling, he waited. He wasn't about to spell everything out for the boy and it didn't take long for him to get the hint. When Draco felt the bed dip he welcomed Harry into his arms almost eagerly. The warm weight of the man he loved settling atop him was something that he had longed for over the last 7 days. And he was overjoyed by the feeling.

Harry could do nothing more then stare down in to the boy's eyes. This was it, Draco had chosen and he wouldn't have to walk on egg shells any more. He was almost afraid to touch the boy because the magick sparked to life as soon as he made contact. It was getting harder to control and that scared him. Lightly he kissed the boy, pulling back to look at him again. The magick was quickening and they both could feel it.

Draco decided that he wasn't going to wait any longer and kissed the boy firmly. It was he who was cracking. He wanted to feel, he wanted to be touched and he wanted all of it now. He had no idea how to voice the things he was feeling, no idea how to ask for the things that he wanted. As the kiss heated, Harry's hands began to roam, slipping under Draco's tee shirt inching it up. He was getting exactly what he wanted and moaned into the kiss.

As soon as he heard the moan, Harry broke the kiss to pull the tee shirt free and toss it aside. He hadn't had the chance to just explore, the magick always got too hot too quick and he had to pull back. But not this time, no. Even as his shirt was pulled over his head, Harry touched. He loved the feel of this boy under his hands. He loved the sounds he made as he kissed his way down his body and he liked to hear him beg. He was begging now. For what exactly, Harry didn't know.

Kneeling between Draco's thighs, Harry fought with the boy's belt. He always wore a belt and Harry often thought it was a bit silly. At this point his hands were shaking and just wouldn't work. But he won and pulled the jeans off tossing them aside. Before Harry could take in his prize Draco sat up and pulled him into another heated kiss. Harry was all too aware of the hands working his buttons free. He was too aware of the magick that was slowly clouding his mind telling him to claim what was his quickly and to stop wasting time. But that wasn't how he wanted it. No, this he wanted to remember.

Laying back down after tossing his jeans aside, Harry looked down at the boy who completed him like no other. At the person he told all his secretes, all his fears. The person who loved him without question and loved him despite his flaws. Then he smiled and the world stopped spinning.

" Tell me. "

" Love me. "

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and whispered in his ear. Lovers often whispered sweet nothings, nonsense words that the other delighted in hearing at the time. But that was not the case with Harry, his words were the world; his words were true. He whispered of his love, of his hopes and of his dreams as he prepared his mate. He spoke of his devotion and his love. And he spoke of the peace that he would bring about and the life they would have. In his own way, Harry had given Draco the world with his words.

Harry pulled back and looked at Draco in question. There was no fear here, just trust and love. And Draco nodded, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and gripping his shoulders. Not breaking eye contact, Harry went slow watching Draco's eyes for any sign of pain. There was none, only love and trust as he settled fully inside him.

The magick was running hot but Harry didn't move. He wouldn't move until he was told to. This was the beginning of the rest of his life . This was the beginning of forever and that was terrifying enough. The boy panting beneath him was his and with a rock of Draco's hips, Harry began to move.

Going slowly, he made short shallow thrust until Draco cried out telling him that he had hit his mark. Still looking deep in to his lovers eyes, Harry sped up delighted as the cries became louder. He could feel it, both peaks coming together, rising quickly. He could see it in Draco's eyes, hear it in his cries. But when he tried to hold it, it slipped away and in a blinding flash of white hot light they flew over the edge as one.

In the Hall of Records in the Ministry of Magick, the record keeper watcher her book avidly. Something in the air told her that something big was about to happen. Now, all she knew was that she needed to watch the book, the book would give her the answers that she needed. The book was golden and had never lied.

At exactly 5:25 pm on June 12, 2005, two names appeared in the book that shouldn't be there at all. Harrison James Potter and Draco Thomas Malfoy, a pair of 15 year old boys. A pair of boys that didn't even get along. This was not right, this couldn't be right.

So she kept watching, maybe the book wasn't done yet ?

Harry leaned up on his elbows and looked down into his husband's glazed eyes. The blonde just starred back at him smiling slightly. They were whole now and they both felt it. But Harry had one more surprise for the boy, one more thing that had taken him the last week to sort out.

Pulling Draco in to a deep kiss, Harry pulled out and cast a cleaning charm. Smiling into the kiss, Harry pulled back and moved to the side, pulling Draco into his arms. Now smirking, Harry summoned a ring box and handed it to the blonde. This was going to be a good one. This was going to shock him silly.

" Open it. "

Draco took a deep breath and opened the box, only to shut it again quickly. Inside were two bonding rings, one for each of them. Harry, as Sion, was invoking a bond that hadn't been used in over a thousand years. A bond that marked them equal. Opening the box again , Draco just starred down at the two platinum rings. He could see that there was Latin etched in gold around the ring and the one word he could see was Equality.

Trying very hard not to cry, Draco watched as Harry removed his promise ring, slipped on his bonding ring and replaced the promise ring. It was all really too much and he was having a very hard time holding it all together. But he managed to repeat the process with Harry before bursting into tears.

Pulling the boy into his arms Harry held him tightly as another small flash of light informed the Ministry. The Prophet was going to have fun with this.

The woman actually let her mouth drop open as the book finished recording. It was a Soul Mate Bonding, there hadn't been a Soul Mate Bonding in over a century. That wasn't right, was it ?

Then the book went on. It was an Equal Bonding as well and she watched as the last names became Malfoy-Potter. This wasn't happening to her today.

Deciding to wait until the Minister returned to do anything, she went back to watching her book. The Minister needed to see this, it was his call.

Once Draco had calmed down, he pulled away from Harry and just glared at him.

" You could've told me this part. Then I wouldn't've acted like a basket case. Do you have any idea how much this means to me ? Any at all ? I fully expected to be the submissive. I fully accepted it in my mind. Then you go and do this, meaning I'm allowed to rant, it's ok. "

Harry nodded and waited for the boy to continue, but he didn't. He just sat there smiling slightly starring down at his rings. The rings, man they were a bit hard to get a hold of. Hell to have made. This was a time where it didn't help being Harry Potter and he had to pay this huge fee to have it kept quiet and to have it rushed. He had even gone to one of the best jewelers on Diagon and the man had nearly tossed him out. That was until Harry insisted upon speaking to him privately, then he had gotten his way. And as of yet nothing had been said.

The promise rings he was very proud of. They were simple bands of platinum with a small round of onyx set into the center. Etched in gold were four words in Latin, Love, Trust, Loyalty, Promise. Yes, they were perfect.

" Equality. Eternity. Only. See I know what these words mean and the others, but no one else had figured it out yet. I don't think I want them to. "

Draco snuggled back into Harry's side and sighed. It was starting to get dark and they really needed to get back to number 4. They were meant to move tomorrow and they had so much to do yet. But Draco didn't want to move, he wanted to stay right here and sleep forever. But that wasn't going to happen.

" Let's go shower and then you can show me the rest of the house. This is going to be a bit weird isn't it ? Kinda like playing house ? " He said

" Perhaps at first, but we'll settle into it. Come on, wait till you see Rosilynn's room. "

Draco laughed and followed Harry into the bathroom. Yes it was all going to change no and he had no choice but to hold on tight and expect the unexpected. Because Merlin knew nothing having to do with Harry Potter was ever normal.

(15 Pages)

Changes, Funerals, and The Bitch Lady

Chapter Four

14


	5. Visions Dumbledore and Too Many Question

Visions, Dumbledore, and Too Many Questions

5

It was Harry's 16 birthday and he was on edge. He had told Draco about the seer type visions he had been having and one in particular that wasn't a vision at all. He had spoken directly to The Powers That Be and they had decided to give him a gift that he couldn't refuse, even though he had. The Powers were sending his parents and godfather back today, the only problem with that was they didn't know where or when. And at half 8 in the morning, no one was meant to be this stressed out.

It had been almost two months since their bonding and they had settled into the house almost too easily. Nothing had changed it was just final now. They were finding out things about each other that either amused them or infuriated them, but they worked through it and fell deeper in love each day. It had been far too easy though, settling into being a family, considering that neither of them had ever really had one.

Then there was little Rosilynn who just kept growing. Her eyes so far had stayed gray and as her hair started growing out, the more it curled. She was now starting to sleep through the night, only waking up once every so often. The first night had been a little un nerving and they had both gone to check on her at half 6 only to find her safe and sleeping. When they had gotten back to their room they had laughed at each others panic. Since, they were so over it.

The Core had written up a set of rules that were posted on the Malfoy-Potter front door for all to see. Harry thought it was hysterical until he read a few. Never enter unless invited and always knock. No calls before 9am, of any kind. The house must be cleared no later then 5:30 pm, unless invited to stay longer. Remove shoes upon entering. They were fairly simple house rules and they were followed to a tee. Even the little one's followed them. It was a silly blessing, but a blessing none the less.

Now Harry sat picking at his breakfast as Draco fed Rosilynn. He wanted to crawl back in bed and stay there until the war was over. Maybe Dumbledore could off the bastard if he tried hard enough. But no that wouldn't work either. He was the only one with the power to do this. Now scowling, Harry stabbed his eggs.

Then the door bell rang.

" There are rules posted on the door. I shouldn't answer. " Harry said

" Answer the door Love. "

Still scowling, Harry pushed back from the table and started muttering as he went to answer the door. He just starred at it when he got there. He didn't want to open this door. He did not want to see the people behind it and he did not want to deal with this ever again. But they knocked again and Harry had no choice but to open the door. There they were.

" I talked to Rufus and Severus just yesterday and I wasn't told you had moved. Your aunt pointed us in the right direction. " Albus said

Harry looked up and Petunia waved from her stoop before going into the house.

" She said something about no calls before 9 am and wasn't sure if you'd answer the door. "

" For this she should've called. For this she should've broken the rules. Shoes off, we're in the kitchen. "

" We ? " Albus asked

But Harry didn't reply and waited for his unwanted guests to remove their shoes. There they were the three people that had been stolen from him. They were standing in his foyer taking off their shoes, looking at him funny. This wasn't happening.

Harry then led them into the kitchen and had them sit down.

" Tell me I've finally lost it and that I'm seeing things. Tell me that it's all a dream and I'll wake up. Tell – "

" If your nuts I am. " Draco said softly

Harry muttered something to himself and starred down at the tabletop. Why did his life have to be this way ?

" Some gift eh ? " He muttered darkly

" Well if you say so. "

" Happy Birthday from the Powers, allow us to fuck with your head. "

" Only if you let it fuck with your head. Sort it out and keep going, that's just what we do. So, Headmaster, what is it that we know ? "

Draco, still holding Rosilynn on his lap, turned to face the old wizard and pinned him with and intense gaze. The headmaster actually started to squirm as he starred back at Draco. It looked as if he was very uneasy about something and wasn't ready to share.

" This is why I am not talking to you. This is why you haven't been told anything and this is why you are not allowed in my castle until the end of August. Because simple questions become complicated with you and you twist the answer. Just tell me Albus, what is it that we do know ? "

Harry had growled his statement and had everyone but Draco starring at him in a state of disbelief.

" Their the real thing, questioned them myself. I just don't know why they are here. They don't know either. "

Harry nodded and looked over are Draco. The boys wore matching smirks and had equally calculating looks in their eyes. Oh, Albus had been kept so far out of the loop that he was actually starting to wonder what a pair of teens were capable of.

" You Albus are in for a rude awakening. Where did I put my phone ? "

Harry started the pat down and stopped when Draco snorted. Looking up, Harry shook his head and gave up.

" Where did I leave it ? "

" On the nightstand. You don't forget the big things, just the little ones. "

Harry pulled a face and quickly went to collect his phone. Draco was still laughing slightly and he looked down at the child in his arms.

" Rosilynn, what are we going to do with him ? "

The baby just laughed and continued to hold onto his fingers. They loved her so very much and he doubted that anyone other then a parent would ever understand. She was at the very center of their world and if she was happy, they were happy. It was just the way that it was. Kissing the baby's head lightly, Draco looked up still smiling.

" It would appear, Mr.Malfoy , that an explanation is in order. " Albus said gently

" Nope, you first. Honestly this is not mine to tell. This is Harrison's story, you'll have to ask him. "

" And you just sit and look pretty ? " Sirius asked

" No, there are quite a few things that I am capable of. Looking pretty is not one of them. I don't take care of Rosilynn by myself either so hang that one up. You'll just have to watch this, I've been told it's rather funny. Ros, look who's here. "

Severus walked through the kitchen door and stopped short, making Isis bump into his back. The girl stuck her head around him and grinned.

" Get over it and sit down you moron. Ros, come see me. "

The baby reached and was scooped up into Isis arms. The woman smiled and sat on Severus' knee. James and Sirius gaped as the man took the baby from her and kissed her chubby cheek.

" It's nearly naptime Rosi, go on. "

To everyone's amazement the baby set her head on his shoulder and fisted her hand in his tee shirt. He loved this little girl and would give her the world if he could. She was his first grandchild and that alone had him turning to mush.

" Who in the hell are you and what have you done with Snape ? " James asked

" Same person, different situation. Angel, go get dressed. You my dear god son are going to have a house full. " Severus passed an glanced at the door " So far everything is going off without a hitch. "

Draco nodded and grinned. It was going to be one hell of a party and the fact that it was all being done without Harry knowing about it was amazing. Standing up with a sigh, Draco went to get dressed. Severus would deal with the questions, he wouldn't answer them either.

Harry was laying in bed when he got there and the fact didn't surprise him at all. This was far too much for the both of them and sleeping was the easiest way to shut it all out. But Harry couldn't shut it out. He couldn't ignore it and hope it would all just go away. No, this needed to be delt with.

Climbing up onto the bed next to Harry, Draco snuggled into his side and waited for the boy to talk. He always talked all Draco had to do was wait for it. That was just the way that it worked and the fact that it worked would blow peoples minds.

" What in the hell do I do now ? "

" I don't know. Talk to them. Get to know them. You have been granted a second chance at knowing them. A chance that anyone would kill or die for. That was not the right wording, but a number of people would. Just, go slow and don't hide who you are. You will have fun with Dumbledore right ? "

Harry looked down at him and smirked.

" That what I thought. Come on, up. I expect the Core soon, it is your birthday. "

Harry laughed and followed his husband into the bathroom. One step at a time. Slow. Who knew perhaps they were a gift after all.

Severus lay Rosilynn in her basinet and turned back to the people gathered around the table. This was a total nightmare, these people were dead, long dead and here they sat at his son's kitchen table sipping coffee and chatting with Albus. This was not happening.

" Isis, this is not happening. " He said softly

The entire table turned to stare at him. No, he wasn't going to handle this well either. He had a son in Harry and here were his parents to take him away. Then there was Draco who would go along with him and the baby as well. James at one time took away his sister, he wasn't going to lose his family to the man too.

" You are over reacting. Will you wait and see what happens before you jump into the worst ? Ace loves you, Angel loves you and Rosi loves you. Someday soon you will realize that and except it. So, just sit down and wait for them to come back down. Really Severus, you'd think you know all this by now. " Isis said gently

The man sat back down and starred into his cup. No, this was going to be far too hard. He was going to have to pull away, step into the shadows and play from the sidelines again. He was going to lose and the thought was making him sick. He had given so much of himself for the war already; he had given nearly 20 years of his life for the light already. Now he had to give up his family too ? The one thing he had to fight for ? The one boy who changed everything was going to be taken from him and it was too much to bare.

" You never wanted to see it, or just chose not to. But I do have a heart and right now I feel as if someone is dancing on it. This is what I fight for, this is my family. Please don't take it away from me. Don't, I don't think I could survive that. "

" Why would we take that away Severus ? " James asked

Severus looked up and directly into James' eyes.

" That is my son in everyway that you could imagine but blood. I love him, am proud of him and am terrified for him. Now you're back and just like when you married Lilly and took away my best friend, I lose. I didn't keep my promises. They're impossible to keep. But I gained a reason, a reason that has gotten me through more meetings than anyone would know. "

When he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders he felt like and idiot. Harry had heard his speech and was now reassuring him that he wasn't going to be pushed aside. This boy was amazing, no matter which way it was looked at, he was amazing.

Tugging the boy around, Severus pulled him onto his lap and held him tight. He really was far too old for this but Severus didn't care and Harry didn't either. It was comfort, plain and simple, something that they both needed right now.

" Papa is an idiot. " Harry sing songed

Severus shook his head and smiled into Harry's shoulder. The boy had changed his title so that he knew he was still his second father. The man who loved him for who he was and not what he was. The man who stepped up to the plate and took on the DAD role as if it was no big deal. The man who still saw him as an 11 year old at times and tended to fuss more then necessary.

" You have to deal with this. " Severus sing songed

Harry just grunted and held on a bit tighter.

" Really. It's not going to go away. Exactly what did the Powers say. "

Harry let out a rather pitiful whine and sat up, sitting on the chair between Severus' knees. He looked pained as if it was actually hurting him and in actuality it really was. As he looked around the table, it got harder to hold his emotions in check. He was so very torn between elation, anger and fear that he couldn't tell up from down, left from right, or any direction in between. It wasn't fair.

" They said that due to my accomplishments and my deeds I was to be granted a gift. A gift that would help me realize who I am and help me on the path of what I am meant to do. I knew you were coming. In fact I've known for a bout a week and I am still trying to deal with this. I'm not sure exactly what your here for. "

" Neither do we. So, perhaps we can do it this way. " James started " Just get to know us. Let us get to know you. Maybe having us here will help you somehow that we don't know yet. It will take time, true. But we have time. I don't want to take anything away from you, wouldn't dream of it. I just want to know you. "

" That actually sounds pretty good. Oh, look Angel it's the peanut gallery. "

Draco turned to the window and winced.

" It's still far too early for this. "

Harry just laughed as Draco went to answer the door. The Core had arrived and his base just got a whole lot more steady. As they all piled into the sitting room it wasn't nearly as loud as normal, not one of them was shouting and that was not normal. But they all sat down and waited to be informed of what was going on.

" They're back. " Harry sing songed

" Have you yelled at him yet or shall I ? " Ron snapped

" No not yet. You can have your turn, then Draco, then Jake, then Dudley. I've never seen any of you so pissed off. But we shouldn't've been there either. At that point in the year I couldn't tell the forced visions from the real ones and I sent up the alarm. Then we went. We broke into the Department Of Mysteries and faced off with 10 DE's to our 6 under trained students. We did alright. Ow, papa you pinched me. Why did you pinch me ? "

" Alright ? " Severus said sarcastically

" Yeah, they did alright. Sirius was the ass hole who decided to play games with Bellatrix and get himself killed. All I learned that night is that I don't have it in me to cast the Crutiauts Curse. You are a fucking idiot, what in the name of everything holy where you thinking ? Were you thinking at all ? "

The man just starred at him. This wasn't the Harry he was use to dealing with, no. This wasn't the meek and shy boy that he had left behind. This was a whole nother person entirely and he had no idea how to deal with him. So he settled on starring and looking confused.

" No answer, thought so. Let me make one thing clear shall I ? This is war, there are no games in war and DE's are not to be played with. To that man, " Harry said pointing to Dumbledore " We are all nothing more than pons in a game of chess. In a game of chess where he doesn't even know the rules. This is my war and I make the rules. Things have already started changing and for the better. I have secretes that no one but the people in this room know. When I said you were beneath me Albus, I meant it. I am Sion, I can't be stopped. "

The old goat starred open mouthed as Isis came and sat next to him with a lap top, Hermione doing the same with the rents. Harry smirked as they watched in total and utter disbelief as Sion was born.

" You severed the link ? " The goat squeaked

" Oh yes, had to be done. "

Albus just continued to sit there and stare at the screen. Isis was explaining what Harry had done with his grief and what they were doing with it. Harry just leaned back against Severus and smirked as the shock only deepened. Yes, he had done some very stupid things. He had rigged Voldemort's base and was using the man's meetings against him. He had pulled all of his spies and saved more lives on top of the one's he already had. He had a bigger network then Albus could ever hope for and he didn't send people off to die.

" I am the greater good Albus. I am not you. I see things for what the really are and do what I must. I have stolen the Order from you. I have expanded on it and have flushed out Big Nasty's spies. I have done in the space of a year what you have never been able to accomplish. Doubt me now, I dare you to. "

Albus just starred open mouthed at Harry as the girls moved away. Harry had actually done what he said he was going to. He had taken total control of the war that had a good chance of killing him. He had done more in keeping people safe then he, Albus, had ever been able to. He had made another mistake, another miss step and he feared the man sitting across from him would never forgive him.

Sighing, Albus pulled a folded stack of parchment out of his robes and smoothed them out before him. There was a slight smile on his face that was just a little out of place, but this was a happy moment.

" You are rather good at sneaking around, especially within the castle it self. I received a package just yesterday that nearly gave me a heart attack. It's your exam grades. Not just your OWLs, but your NEWTs. I went on further to discover mastery results in Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. They are dated and you took your OWLs in October, your NEWTs in December and your masteries in January. That wasn't even the part that shocked me. It was your scores that shocked me. Perfect across the board. You hold the record for the highest OWL and NEWT scores ever recorded. You hold Mastery in Potions, Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration. I don't know if I should be proud or disappointed. No, let me finish. I didn't mean it that way. Proud that you took it upon yourself to succeed and you did. Disappointed that you didn't come to me because you knew I was not being honest with you. Disappointed in myself Harry, not you. Never in you. And I find myself needing to ask you a favor. "

" That would depended on what that favor is Albus. "

The man smiled and looked back down at the table top. The things that he had seen and done in this life time and he couldn't even ask a question.

" I reviewed the DA's OWL and NEWT results and came to a conclusion. I found that aside from the year Remus taught, exam scores have never been so high. I was wondering if you would teach this year. "

" Ace, 'mere. " Ron laughed

Harry got up that quickly crossed the room to sit on Ron's lap, Draco wasn't far behind. They all knew that Harry was going to do it, there was no question at all. He had ranted and raved about DADA for years, he wasn't going to pass up his chance to teach.

" Alright ! You lot win ! I'll teach ! NO !"

Harry was then tackled to the ground by the three Weasley brothers and the dog pile began. There was yelling laughing and a great deal of cursing until somehow Harry got out from under it all and quickly crossed the room. He was missing his shirt though.

" OUT ! "

But the twins went about ticking Ron. They were strange ones.

" Guys stop before you make him piss himself ! Thanks Kenna. "

Mackenna handed over the shirt and went straight to Lilly. Now the girl wasn't very shy, but this wasn't something any of them would expect from her. The girl starred into Lilly's eyes then looked over at Harry in an unasked question. She wanted to know if he'd share his mum with her and she knew he would. Mayan Holmes had died a day after Mackenna was born and the girl was always lacking. She missed her mum and no one could ever replace her. But this was her brother's mum and sharing was ok.

Turning back to Lilly, Mackenna smiled.

" I'm Kenna, Harry's like my brother. I don't know why, but I miss my mum a lot today. May I sit on your lap and maybe share ? "

" I wouldn't mind that at all. "

Lilly lifted the girl onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Harry noticed that Mackenna did not look ok. He gave her a look asking if she was ok and she just shook her head. Harry understood and looked down at the floor. He just wanted his mother too and he had yet to say so. He had spent so many years of his life hoping and wishing for his mother and he had yet to let her know that he needed her. So he looked up and emerald caught emerald and the world melted away.

" You are the one I longed for. I love you Mum. "

Lilly franticly motioned him over and nearly pushed James out of his chair.

" I get the point. Move get out of the way James. " The man laughed

Harry sat down beside her and was pulled into her arms. He was sure to wrap his arm around Kenna as he wrapped his arm around his mother. He felt safe here, he felt loved here and he knew everything was going to be alright. Pulling back he noticed that his Kenna was crying slightly and looked at her questioningly.

" It just really sucks sometimes that's all. I've been around a lot of mum's in the last two months and it just sucks that I don't have one. All the kids on the street ask about her and I don't know much. It's just sucks and hurts and sucks some more. "

" Well I can't take her place but I don't mind stepping in when you need me. That's what you meant by sharing right ? " Lilly said gently.

" Yeah. Ace is cool, I can do the mum stuff with him too. It's funny and it only get's funnier cause he's pretty good at it. "

Lilly laughed as her son turned beat red and glared at the girl. It was rather funny to watch as Mackenna wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tight. They had a bond that no one was sure about, that no one could explain. They were like really close siblings that relied on each other more then was healthy. But with each other they had thrived and no one wanted to step in and stop it. Lilly just sat in the middle of it and watched.

" I love you Kenna. But please baby, no mum stuff. "

" Yeah, but it was funny. Braid my hair and put my house colors in it ? "

" Ask your dad first. "

Mackenna whined and held on a bit tighter. It wasn't until he had been brought into the Holmes' that he realized how great hugs were and with 4 girls, hugs were handed out often. He liked it when he was just held; it was something that his life had been missing for so long that he now craved it.

Pulling back from Mackenna, he looked at her, crossing his eyes.

" Ask your DAD first. "

" Ask dad what ? " Jake asked

" She wants her house colors in her hair. Like Angel's, only green and sliver. I told her to ask you first. "

Harry pulled Mackenna onto his lap and they both starred at Jake waiting for an answer. This is how it went until Mackenna was begging.

" Alright but you have to go to your grandmother's in a few days and they have to be taken out. "

" Yuck, all I hear when I'm there is how much of an ass hole you are. Don't make me go there. I don't even like Nana Clark. "

" Watch your mouth. And I know. It's only for two days. "

Mackenna frowned as Harry braided her hair. He didn't like the woman either.

" Think about it this way. Two days with her and you don't have to see her until Christmas. " Harry said softly

" Yeah, but we stick to the set up. I'll call you in the closet just after dinner. I hate that woman, she blames me and my father for my mother's passing. I get very sick of being called the girl or the baby. I don't want to go. I don't want to go, Daddy, don't make me go. "

" I don't have a choice Kenna. You have to go. "

Mackenna sighed and pouted at her sisters. They knew how she was treated at their grandmothers. They didn't like it either and it was just a little toned down when they went with her. So, exchanging a look, Lana and Libby nodded.

" We'll go too. It's only two days. I don't like the way that he treats you either. So, we'll all go and give Daddy a few days off. " Lana said

Harry tied off the braid and Mackenna flopped back into his arms. It's just sucked.

" Don't wanna. "

" Have to. "

" Ca – Ca. "

Harry laughed and set Mackenna down. She bee line for her sisters and continued to sulk. It always went this way, and Harry still found it funny. He felt his father lean on the back of his chair and laugh slightly.

" You two are really close. That was enlightening. I would like to tell you what I see, may I ? "

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as James wrapped his arms around his shoulders. At this point no matter what the man said it wouldn't matter. This was DAD, his dad, the dad that died protecting him. He just wanted to be held.

Before James could say anything, Harry had stood and pushed the chair out of the way pulling James to him. The first thing that registered was that he was a good 3 inches taller. The man was thin and fit, strong judging by how tight he was held. This was Dad. That's all that really got in.

" Your kind and humble. Strong and brave. Compassionate and smart. Look at the people that you have gathered around you. Look at the family that you have built. Your a great person and I have nothing left to teach you. "

" I have plenty to teach you. Dad, just don't let go yet. "

And they stood there, oblivious to the rest of the world.

" I know that your mad at me, but can I get a hug ? "

Harry looked up at Sirius and stuck his tongue out. The man's eyes went wide, then Harry's did.

" Well, Draco, how's that working out for you ? " Sirius laughed

" What do you think ? "Draco said grinning

" Works just fine then. Oh my god. "

Harry remained beet red and Sirius pulled him into his arms. By this time both were laughing nearly hysterically and nearly falling over. For those who had seen Harry and Sirius together before this wasn't anything new. The pair would prank and laugh until they made themselves sick. This was no different.

Now laying in a heep on the kitchen floor, Sirius went quiet and Harry was still giggling slightly.

" Still giggle like a girl. "

" Still lude. "

And they lay on the floor bickering until Sirius flipped Harry onto his back and started to tickle him relentlessly. They were fine. Everything was going to be ok. Severus had taken the opportunity to seek in several people that were apart of Harry's birthday surprise. Now he stood smirking at the pair on the floor. All he had to do was wait.

" Bastard ! Stop it ! " Harry gasped out

Sirius relented and looked down at his god son. Everything about him was different, but different in a good way. He seemed to have grown up a lot in the time that he had been away and he was proud of the man Harry was becoming. Over that, he was thankful that he got to watch it.

" I'm sorry that I left you, I broke my promise. "

" You did. Don't die on me again Siri, I can't do that again. "

The man nodded and stood, pulling Harry to his feet. That's when Harry noticed the extra people in his sitting room. People that he listened to and thought that he would never meet.

" Papa, I've reached my shock quota for the week. Just tell me exactly what you lot did and how. Amy Lee is in my sitting room, and Jonathan Davis and Aaron Lewis. What ? This is not funny. How did I not know about this ? "

" Tattle Tale Charms, one of your own used against you. See, it's your sweet 16 and well, papa asked us for a few of your favorite bands. Evanescence he already knew about and had already put a call into his niece, Amy Lee. " Draco said

" It took a lot of talking and begging but we got it all worked out. The EA and DA will be joining us at Club Zero tonight at 9 for your birthday party. Only we are short a band. " Severus smirked

" Which one ? "

" Free Falling Redemption. "

" No. "

Harry then crossed the room and plopped down next to Draco. The blond was still smirking and Harry didn't like it.

" No. "

Draco cocked his head to the side as Ron wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Oh they were really ganging up on him this time. The Core gathered around him and pulled out the puppy dog looks.

" No. "

" Please Harrison, it's been so long since you played Zero. " Isis said

He felt himself cracking and sneered up at Severus. The man knew he had won and pulled out his cell phone.

" I'll just call and tell Mickey. Thanks Ace. "

" I don't like very many of you right now. "

The Core laughed and introduced themselves to the band people. Yeah, this was going to be the best.

(18 Pages)

Visions, Dumbledore and Too Many Questions

Chapter Five

17


	6. Flash Backs and Best Kept Secrets

Flash Backs and Best Kept Secretes

6

Albus watched as the baby was passed around the sitting room where the Core had gathered. It was odd seeing Harry with a baby, it wasn't what people thought when the name 'Harry Potter' was brought up. But the boy was a natural that, much Albus could see. Not only that, but the child was adored beyond reason. The people that gathered around loved the small family fiercely and without question. Something in which Albus hadn't expected. This was the tightest family unit that Albus had ever seen and was thrilled that Harry had been blessed with it.

They were talking about what they could do that day, what there was to do. Albus was finding out a bit more about the Malfoy-Potter's as he sat there. The Minister of Magick, Rufus, had kept everything out of the papers so there was only so much that they could do. No one knew that Harry was now Sion; no one knew that he had bonded and no one knew what Harry had accomplished. He didn't want it known and it wasn't. There were no questions.

But they didn't go out into public much. The fact that it was a gay teenage married couple taking their child out into the muggle world was not something that muggles liked too much. So, they spent their time on the street or at the park not far from the house. Then there was the wizarding world to take into account. Malfoy and Potter weren't names often used in the same sentence, let alone made into the same name. They would be judged harshly when this hit. There would be hate mail and reporters at the gates and...

" Harrison, this is going to be bad. " Albus said gravely

" Yes, it is. "

" Re route the mail to the kitchens like in your 4th year ? "

" That would be a good idea. "

" We need to announce this Love. " Draco said softly

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Yes, he was just as adamant as Harry when it came to keeping the privet behind closed doors. He didn't think that it mattered very much who Harry was with. But who he was and who Harry was mattered to the public. Not that they were in love or happy, no this had to do with what they wanted their hero to be.

" Think about it logically for a minute. – "

" No, we do. We'll draft a letter later and have it put in the prophet. This way, it won't be too big of a shock when we show up in the Great Hall. I don't have to like it, but it has to be done. " Harry said softly

Draco gave Harry a confused look and shook his head. He had brought the same topic up two weeks ago and it had been shot down. Perhaps Harry had had some time to think about it and realized that it made sense. Draco liked getting his way, even if it took longer then he would've liked.

" Has he said anything yet ? Normally he goes big on my birthday. "

Isis, who was sitting at her computer, shook her head and sighed. He had been like this for the last two weeks and it was all coming to a head. He expected it and it wasn't coming. Voldemort was backing off for some reason without explanation. It had been quiet all summer and that in it self had them all on edge.

" Darling all that I can tell you presently is that there is a planned Azkaban break out for August 15th at mid night. The DE's have even brought up your birthday and were cursed for it. Sev, talk to the boy please. " Isis sighed

" We'll keep watching, that's all that can be done. If anything changes you will be told. Will you go have fun, it's your birthday. " Severus said gently

Harry sighed and just shook his head. He expected it and it wasn't coming. He was going to get a break and get to enjoy his birthday. But it just didn't make sense, why was Voldemort doing this ? He was supposes to be showing his power not hiding like a ninny. It just didn't make sense and Harry found himself in need of a nap.

" Alright, everyone out, over to number 4. Mum, you can take Rosi with you, her bag is just there. Go on, get out. Move it you lazy lot, go. "

Draco to the rescue. Harry sat amused as everyone did as they were told and filed out of the house. He had no idea how Draco could clear the house out without raising his voice. His tone never even changed and they had all just got up and left.

When he heard the front door close and the chatter move off down the street, Harry looked up at his husband. The blonde just stood there scowling down at him, arms crossed.

" What did I do ? " Harry asked slightly confused

" Nothing. Come on, I need a nap. "

Draco pulled Harry to his feet and led the way up stairs. Now it was ok to tune the world out. Now that they had nearly everything settled they could shut the world out for an hour or two and just be.

Cuddling in to Harry's side, Draco drifted off almost instantly his husband not far behind.

Lilly starred at her sister as she warmly welcomed the odd group with hugs and laughter. After her Hogwarts letter came, Lilly and Petunia had drifted apart. Where they had once been so close, they were like strangers. The letter had taken her sister from her and now was her chance to get her back. She hoped to anyway.

Getting closer to the door, Lilly turned and handed Rosilynn to James. It's not like the man would mind, he'd been trying to get the baby for the last 2 hours to no avail. When Lilly stepped up in front of her sister, they just starred at each other.

" To second chances ? " Petunia smiled

" To second chanced and to family. Gods Pet, look at them all. "

" Thank goodness for Harry's house elf friend or I'd never be able to feed them all. Lil, I've missed you. "

Lilly laughed and pulled her sister into her arms. It was the oddest thing that James had ever seen. A pair of women hugging and sobbing and babbling. It really wasn't something that he ever wanted to see again and hoped to get into the house before they were called back to number 7.

" Lils darling, can we please move this thing inside ? "

Lilly gave a watery laugh and was pulled inside by her sister. Men were not meant to understand the nature of women and as James sat down next to Severus, he wasn't sure that he wanted too.

" James. " Severus greeted

" Severus. So, why were we kicked out ? "

" Their emotionally drained and you try holding in that much magick, they are already asleep. Hell, they're lucky if they made it up stairs. Besides, it's Harry's birthday. "

" I didn't need to know that. "

Severus laughed as James pulled a face and looked down at the baby in his arms. James Potter had just turned to mush. Rosilynn, with her jet black curls and storm cloud eyes, just starred up at him. She was such a stunning child, just beautiful.

" Well Rosilynn, you are just the prettiest girl that I have ever seen. You are going to be such a heartbreaker. Sev, I'm a goner. "

" We all are mate, join the club. Icy, love, do you have the Sion disk ? "

All and any movement stopped before the Core turned to stare at Severus gaping. The man let his mouth drop open as he realized that not only had he used an endearment but also a nickname, in public. Only he called her Icy and to have it backed up with love, well, there went his reputation.

" Yes Severus, I have the Sion disk. You slipped, first time for everything. Stop the press. " Isis said grinning

" Opps."

" You, " Isis laughed " Spend far too much time cooped up in the basement with Ace. With him it is always opps. So, we're introducing the Potter's and the mutt to Harry, via Harry ? "

" Yes. Then we can share stories over lunch. What fun. "

" Severus, my boy, is the sarcasm really necessary ? " Albus sighed

" Granddad Albus, which you have no choice in, Severus without sarcasm is like Harry without chocolate. You can't have one without the other. " Isis said

" I like her. I like her a lot. Bout time too. " Albus laughed

" Shut up you old goat. " Severus snapped

" Chocolate ? " Lilly asked

" He always has chocolate. Always. Have him empty his bag when he comes over, you'll see. Now, everyone on this side of the room and we'll get this started. You'll find that if you hold your questions, they will answer themselves. James, grandbaby please, she has to eat, thank you Lana and yes I can tell you apart. What others do you have ? "

" I have them all. We'll do Sion, Krissy and Day in London. "

Severus nodded and sat off to the side so he could feed Rosilynn. He had seen and lived these movies so he had no desire to watch them. But the fact that they had them was a blessing and Dudley Dursley the barer. The boy went no place without his camera and at first no one knew why. Then he had presented the disks. Memories, things that he thought none of them would want to forget and so far he had missed very little. No only did they have the disks, but dozens of stills for the Core to build albums of the summer. The Malfoy-Potter's displayed theirs, able to look upon their blessings. Severus admired Dudley for his foresight.

As the Sion disk came to a close, Isis put in the next and the questions began to answer themselves. They watched the Kris story and Petunia's revelation and the returnees and the bands started to get it. Then there was the Weasley Welcome that had Lilly in tears, her son was loved someplace if not in his own home. Then Dudley had somehow gotten what Draco and Harry were actually like when no one was watching, or they thought no one was. They had an insight as to how the pair worked on this disk. Not only how they worked as a couple but as a family. When Harry was frustrated Draco picked up the pieces. When Draco started sinking into himself, Harry shook him out of it. They completed each other and were happy.

When Isis put in the Day in London disk several Core members cursed. This had been just two weeks ago and the Muggles hadn't taken too kindly to the pair. All day as the walked around greeting their friends they were being tormented. There were insults and obesities and gawking and never once did Harry let Draco go. No. Draco was his and he made sure that everyone knew it and no one knew it more so then Draco. Even when the boy tried to pull away, Harry just held him tighter. It wasn't until they sat down to lunch that it was made known that it was getting to Harry too.

"_You know, " _Harry said darkly_ " Sometimes I think that Voldemort has a point. When the narrow mindedness of this world is thrown in my face, AND THEY MAKE COMMENTS WITHOUT THINKING ! Tosser. He has a bloody point. Whatever happened to Live and let Live ? We're happy and that, ladies and slugs, is all that should matter. "_

And he was right, so very right. After that they had commented back, every one of them replying to the comments. All except Draco, who clung to Harry for dear life. Later, Harry sat in the sitting room alone with the boy as he cried. It had hurt them both a great and they hadn't gone out again since.

" That was meant to be a happy day and it turned into a nightmare. If they don't go out now, when this hits our world they won't go out at all. " Severus said softly

" So that's our Harry ? " Sirius said "The boy he's been hiding. The rude, sarcastic, calculating, cunning, intelligent. Severus, the boy is astounding. Then there's Rosilynn. Not many people would do that. "

" No, but that's just Harry. With that little girl he got a chance to be something he never thought he'd live to see. He's a Daddy and it was a gift only Kris could give. He loves that baby, he always has. " Dudley said

Dobby chose that moment to show up and start giving orders. The returnees starred as the orders were quickly followed and lunch was served. As everyone settled down to eat, Severus took everything in. In the last 2 months this is how it had been. They all ate together. They all laughed together and they tried to share the burden that weighed Harry down. This was family, their family. And none of them would run from the fight either.

" It was September 5, just days into his first year when I met the real Potter for the first time... " Severus began

fbfbfbfbfbfbfb

_The nock sounded at the door just after midnight the first Friday of the term. Severus set down his quill and sighed, why couldn't the Slytherins just stay in bed and why did Filch always bother him with it so late. He had grading to do and would rather not spend his weekend on it. Hoping to take care of things quickly, Severus opened his office door and just starred. There stood Harry Potter in his pajamas, starring up at him. _

_" Mr.Potter, it is well after curfew. Why are you out of bed ? " _

_" I am aware of that sir, but I had to wait until my dorm mates were asleep before I could sneek out. I need to speak to you, may I come in ? " _

_Severus stood aside and let the boy enter. He had to be out of his mind but he wanted to hear what the boy had to say. So, he watched as he closed his office door as Harry folded himself into a chair before the fire. _

_" What is this all about Potter, I want to finish grading. " _

_" I don't know much about this world. I don't know much about my place in it and I did not come here to be gawked at. Sir, I am not my father, I wish that you would not begrudge the son for the sins of his father. I was paying attention in class, I was taking notes. I pay very close attention to my notes. I also knew the answers to your questions but do not wish to stand out any more then I already do. " _

_Severus starred and decided that he liked what he was hearing. Pouring out two cups of coffee, he handed one over and gave a small nod. He would listen. _

_" Thank you sir. Hagrid told me about my parents and who I am here. He told me that you and my father never got along and I figured it out. I look like him, but that's as far as it goes from what I have been told. I want to learn. I want to know it all now. The classes are moving too slow and I'm getting frustrated. I've been in the library all week just trying to satisfy the need and I simply can't. There is not enough. " _

_" Well, what have you covered ? " _

_" More like what haven't I covered. I've already gone through all the course books – What ? OK, so I don't sleep often. " _

_" Exactly how many hours do you sleep a night Potter ? " _

_" Harrison, please. 3 maybe 4, I read the rest of the time. I got a book list from house mates, when you're me all you have to do is ask and that is just sick. I want you to teach me, push me in the right direction. Something, anything. " _

_" And why have you come to me with this ? Why not the headmaster ? " _

_" I don't even know if I like that man, let alone trust him. I have a lot of secretes and for some reason I know that I can trust you with all of them. I need help before I lose my mind. "_

_" Why does it appear that your pants are far too large ? It's about as far off topic as I can get but it is starting to bother me." _

_" The Dursley's like for me to know that I am not welcome in their home. I am treated like a House elf, and yes I know what they are, and am lucky if I am fed. The things that I wear are all that I have. All that I am allowed. If they learn of my estate they will find a way to take it from me. I am no prince sir, all I have is Kris and all she has is me. "_

_" Who ? " _

_" Just a friend. I live a double life, Kris knows about the magick. Has seen me use magick and loves me any why. She's older, 21 I met her at church. So, would you like to test me or what. " _

_Severus smirked and started to rapidly fire off questions. He moved through the years quickly and was astonished when they were all answered right, some with explanation. What had this boy even come to Hogwarts for ? _

_Setting his cup aside and sighed. _

_" You have detention tomorrow night right after dinner. I want you to bring your notes and such. I need to know what I can teach you if anything at all. And you need clothes, very badly. Can you get in touch with Kris ? " _

_" Sure, I have to go shopping don't I ? " _

_" Yes. Go to bed and sleep. You need to sleep. " _

_Harry nodded and sighed. Well, it was something. Maybe he had found an Allie after all. _

_Fbfbfbfbfbfbfb_

" And there wasn't a whole lot that I could teach him. I was just there and that's all that seemed to matter. He even stopped calling me sir after that meeting. It was just odd how it all clicked into place and settled. We didn't even try. The dad thing came in his second year. I had been reading and he was trying to get my attention. Apparently he became frustrated and yelled Dad. It stuck. " Severus said softly

" You met Kris ? " Ron asked

" Oh yes on several occasions. She and I didn't really get along. "

" You don't really get along with anyone. " Isis laughed

Severus rolled his eyes and passed Rosilynn back to James. The baby was now asleep and oblivious to the world around her.

" Did you know about the letters ? " Ron asked

" No. But Draco told me that he had someone and refused to tell me who. I figured it out though. Not really surprised. "

" I knew Harry knew who it was. What he didn't know was the rest of us did too. He doesn't know that we started keeping a very close eye on Draco at the end of our 3rd year. It just felt off and we watched each others backs. "

"And what happened when Draco found out ? "

" Oh, he cried all over me. "

At Severus confused look, Ron laughed and started his story.

Fbfbfbfbfbfbfb

_After the third task Ron saw Draco walk numbly back into the castle with the rest of the crowd. They were all in shock, a boy had died and the Dark Lord was back, not only that but Harry wasn't ok. Stepping into an alcove, Ron pulled out the map and searched out Draco. The boy wasn't far, he had tucked himself into an unused class room that wasn't even known to most. So, tucking the map away, Ron made his way to the room just to check on the boy. _

_Once he located the room and warded the door, he turned and took in the blonde boy. He was sitting in the floor against the wall with his face buried in his knees. He was shaking uncontrollably, but not crying. No he hadn't broken down yet. _

_Crossing the room, Ron slid down the wall beside him and tucked him into his side. The boy didn't even look up. After a minute, as if some of the shock had slipped away, Draco responded and curled into his side. _

_" He doesn't even know that we've been watching you. But we all know. The girls have each other and I wanted to make sure you where going to be ok. " Ron whispered_

_" He coulda died. " _

_" But he didn't, he's just traumatized. They'll dose him and push him aside. He's alive but not ok. " _

_" I know. I'm right here, we're all right here. Thanks for checking on me. I'm not ok either. " _

_Ron held on a little tighter and let the boy soak in as much comfort as he needed. And in knowing that he was safe, Draco let the damn break._

Fbfbfbfbfbfbfb

" I pulled him into a class room the next day. Geez, we just got all up in that one. " Ginny laughed

" We knew him for who he really was and excepted it. We take care of our own, even if it wasn't said in so many words, he was one of ours. " Ron said

" And you all see each other as family ? " Lilly asked

" Yes and that is the way that it will always be. " Ron said

" Why though , after the things that he said to you last summer and all that ? Why would you - " Sirius stated

" Because we went into this willingly and will remain. It was Granddad Albus who wouldn't tell him anything and he vented to us. We all understood who he was pissed off at and that it needed to come out. By that time the visions were so bad he wasn't sleeping, the tremors were unbearable, and he was frustrated. It wasn't held against him. "

" I never heard – " Albus started

" You wouldn't would you, as long as he was a good little tool and did as you said that was all that mattered. I need to shout, Uncle Sev. " Ron sneered

Severus cast a silencing bubble around Rosilynn and nodded. Ron to the rescue. This was one less thing for Harry to explain. He watched as Ron stood up and got to a place where he could though a right fit if he chose to. This was what he knew, Ron knew Harry's visions, this was his right.

" It was a lot more often then you ever knew. We only ever bothered you when we had valuable information. When we had what you wanted. It was every night without fail. Do you know how helpless it feels to have to hold him down and listen to him scream ? To have nothing more to offer then to hold him as he shakes as the after effects set in ? To have the potions stop working and have to hand him his medication every morning ? "

Ron's deep cold voice filled the room, his questions met with silence. No one knew what it had been like, not even Jake and Isis who had actually seen visions. No, not even Severus who they spent their Easter break with. This was his alone.

" Of course not Headmaster, you ignored him last year. Wouldn't even look at him in fear that Voldemort would be starring back at you. Bastard, you bastard. YOU left him to figure it all out on his own and he did. Look at the mess you made ? Look at how he cleaned it up before you even realized that you'd made the mess ? You'd be lucky if he forgives you. I honestly don't think you deserve it. I don't think that you will understand how you hurt him. "

" No, he won't, doesn't want too. Albus, get out. "

Everyone looked up and starred as the pair came into the room and joined them. The nap hadn't lasted nearly as long as they all thought it would.

" Harry, please, "

Harry held up a hand before the man could start babbling. He didn't want to hear about old mans mistakes and trying to do what was best for him. He didn't want to pity the man for his mistakes. But there were a few things that needed to be let out. His best kept secretes.

Looking up from his plate, Harry pinned the headmaster with a cold stare. Albus tried not to squirm.

" Albus, I was seeing muggle doctors by the beginning of last summer. The potions I couldn't brew because I shook so badly. They had me on so many different things that you wouldn't know where to start. Here, I'll show you. "

A bag toiletry bag appeared in Harry's hand and they all watched as he dumped it on the table. Everyone starred as Harry righted pill bottles and started grouping them.

" All right where to start. " Harry sighed, laughing slightly

" Oh allow me. Roberts knows the cause of the damage and was actually doing a good job of treating it with limited knowledge of magick. At first he was treating him for Essential Tremors which is thought to be caused by abnormal brain activity. And well he wasn't wrong. But, it wasn't enough and the tremors were getting worse. So, they started treating him for Parkinson's – " Ron started

" What ? " Sirius asked

" If you'd allow me to finish. " Ron sighed " Parkinson's is a disorder where there is a problem in certain nerve cells in the brain. Normally these cells produce Dopamine, sending signals to parts of the brain that control movement. It is a progressive disorder meaning that it just gets worse as the nerve cells break down. That was a better course, his nervous system was breaking down. They were also treating him for Grand Mal seizures associated with Epilepsy. That is the occurrence of electrical storms in the brain that causes behavioral manifestations, in Harry's case, involuntary movement. That was going ok too. Then there was the insomnia that Joyce treated as well as the depression and anxiety. "

The Core was starring open mouthed at Ron as he knelt behind Harry and started going through the pill bottles. And Harry just let him, he really didn't want to explain it all. It made his head hurt.

" Alright, Joyce started you off on Ativan for the anxiety and it made you dizzy and she switched you to Xanax. It made you sleepy, but it was better. Then there was the depression. Started with the Welbutrin and it kept you awake most of the time. And the Lexapro made you sleepy. We settled on Zoloft. I have never seen anyone drink so much water. The insomnia, the Ambien made you sluggish, she switched you to Zolpidem. No problems, you never said any thing. Roberts settled quickly on Gabapentin for the seizures, which made you eat. Levadopa for the tremors, which made your stomach turn. And two pain killers; Hydocodone, which made me not like you very much with the mood swings and Oxycodone, which made you itch. Both narcatic and addictive, you hated them. "

Harry turned slightly and just stared at his brother. Ron rolled his eyes and smirked. There was still a lot to be learned.

" Hey, I got all my stuff from Isis. I called her and she owled it to me. I wasn't going to hand you your pills and not know what they were for. Not know what they did. "

" I think you did a fantastic job if it. Roberts couldn't've done better. No really, he laughed a lot. " Harry said

Harry turned back around resting back against Ron. This boy had seen it all and delt with it all. Then he had taken the explanation and had done a brilliant job of it. Harry was truly blessed, wrapped in his brothers arms. Then Mackenna handed him a disk labeled 'Summer Visions 04'. He just starred between her and the disk in his hand. She had done something that no one else had thought to. She got the visions on tape. She handed him the truth.

" You spent a lot of time at the manor last summer. After I realized what exactly was going on and how important it was, I hid the camera. It needed to be documented, you were losing your mind and he was killing you. That and we share a room so it wasn't that hard. " Mackenna said softly.

Harry nodded dumbly and just starred down at the disk. She shouldn't've seen it at all but had point blankly refused to leave him alone to deal with it. Then she held out another disk, 'Nightmares Summer 04'.

" Mackenna – "

" I don't want to hear it again, I heard it last summer. It's done and over with. "

Harry nodded again and handed the disks to Dudley. Much like Harry did, he gaped at them. This was what he was missing. This was what Harry had delt with before he severed the link and what he needed for the video he was splicing together.

" I gotta go. See ya later. " He said

They all watched as Dudley quickly stood and dashed from the room.

" Do I want to know ? " Harry asked

" He's been using The Bitch so I have no idea. You made it so we could activate the wards. " Isis said

Harry nodded and waved a hand to get rid of lunch. It was only 2 in the afternoon and he was board out of his mind. But he had yet to get rid of the old goat and he had to. He wasn't at the point yet where he felt he could forgive him.

" When I said you were beneath me Albus, I meant it whole heartedly. You hurt me more than any other and that includes and is not limited to the Dursley's. I trusted you to guide me. I hoped that you would tell me the truth. I was betrayed by your manipulations and lies. You thought what you were doing was what was best for me and you gave me no choice in the matter. You should've. 'It is our choices the define us.' Isn't that what you told me in my second year when I told you I was meant to be a Slytherin ? You have made your choices and I am still making mine. I want you to leave Albus, I'm not at a place where I can forgive you yet. "

" I understand Lord Malfoy-Potter and hope that you will one day find it in your heart to forgive me. Happy Birthday, I hope you have fun. "

" Thank You Headmaster Dumbledore. "

Albus gave a court nod and dissaparted. Had been a display of blunt disrespect and respect at same time and no one knew how to respond. He had let everything go and now the man knew more them Harry had ever planed on telling him. He hoped that the man wouldn't turn around and use it against him. They would just have to wait and see.

With a huff, Harry looked over at Jake.

" Remember about a week after Siri died you showed up at Hogwarts ? "

" We'll have to tell the phone call but I got the show of power on tape. "

" Really ? "

" Yup, I just had too. That was wicked. "

Harry just laughed as Draco tucked himself into Ron's side. Those two had a relationship that Harry just didn't get. Although he wouldn't question it either. Ron didn't have to be Harry's excusive hero; he could be Draco's too.

" Well, it was a week after the 'Alcove Incident' that we will not be getting into. I was on the phone with you and you just snapped. By that time I had already given you your rings so you had no problem coming to my rescue. "

" Yes I told you to meet me in the Great Hall in 5 minutes. Isis was as mad as I was and you know how hard it is to talk that girl down. So, she hooked me up with a pendent and we go it all on the link. It was their first test. "

" Well, how do they work ? "

" Allow us to show you. " Isis smirked

They all watched as Isis open the file on her computer and played it.

Fbfbfbfbfbfbfb

_Jake was standing in the middle of the Great Hall with the entire student body just starring at him. He had a feeling that they all knew that he was a muggle, but he really didn't care. He was here for Harry and Harry alone, everyone else could go to hell. _

_When Harry came into the Great Hall, he stopped and just starred at Jake. The boy hadn't slept, hadn't ate and looked more angry then anything else. Yes, Jake thought, it was a good thing that he had come. _

_" You look like shit. " _

_" Thank you, Captain Obvious. I feel like shit. It's all shit. " _

_By this time Harry was standing in front of Jake with his arms crossed scowling. Not only that, but the student body was starring at them as if they were afraid to blink. He hadn't been there for very long and the BWL thing was starting to make him sick. _

_" Come sit. You need to eat something. Don't argue please, just something Ace. Hey, Ron. " _

_" Jake, alright ? "_

_The man shook his head as he put some food on Harry's plate. He was lucky if he could get a few bites into the boy. He had been told that he had stopped taking his meds and he was just a bit unstable. All that meant was that he had to be very gentle, walk on egg shells as not to send Harry into a rage. Then he saw the blonde that was starring at them intently and gave a small smile. When the boy smiled back he knew it was Angel. The boy wasn't what he had expected. A blonde ? Harry ? Has hell frozen over ? _

_Harry had just taken a few meager bites when the man they referred to as _The OldGoat_ sat on Harry's other side. Jake wasn't sure if he liked him very much. _

_" I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts. May I ask as to who you are ? " _

_" Jake Holmes, yes I am a muggle and am here for Harry. He called me. " _

_" I see. Mr.Potter, are you aware of how many laws you are currently breaking, not to mention the punishment for breaking those laws ? " _

_Harry looked up at Draco and winked before turning to the Headmaster. Jake glanced at Draco again and saw that he was whispering to the girl beside him. They looked as if the need to run arose they would be ready. Apparently, Angel knew Harry's temper very well. _

_" Why is it that you think me so stupid ? Yes, I know the laws and the punishments. They do not apply to me. You see Headmaster I walked into this school an Upper Level Mage and I sought out a teacher. I know things that you couldn't even comprehend. I can do things that would blow your mind. And I am capable of a lot more then you will ever know. " _

_" You have never shown any outstanding skill in your studies. " _

_" Yes, I wanted to keep it from you. Ronnie, move them please. I think it's time for the Headmaster to see what his Golden Boy is made of and exactly how pissed off I am. I think it's time for a game. " _

_Ron smirked as he stood along with the rest of the hall. No one, apparently questioned BWL. It was all turning Jake's stomach as he gathered in the front of the platform with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Angel and that girl he was sitting next to. Standing in such a way where if he reached out it wouldn't be seen, Jake rested his hand on Angel's side letting him know that he was there. _

_" I have never seen him this mad Jake. He had this look in his eye, it was almost evil. He may need grounds. " Draco muttered. _

_Moving his fingers to show that he understood, Jake focused in on the pissed off boy starring at the clueless headmaster. He felt the air sift as Harry thought up a shield to protect them and an over sensitive listening charm of his own making. The student body and the teaching staff was about to be informed and Jake was having a hard time not laughing. _

_" Stand and go half way down the hall. The magick is intense when I'm angry. I have no desire for you to feel it too. " _

_The tone in Harry's voice told everyone that he was teetering on the brink of losing control. And Albus complied, but the man had rolled his eyes. He was placating the boy so they could get back to their dinner. Little did he know Harry had other plans. _

_" You took me for a fool Albus. You tried to mold me and shape me into a perfect little took. A tool in which you'd toss into the pits of hell if only to cover your own ass. I hid who I really am in order to remain sane. But I'll tell you a secrete, you are beneath me Albus and have no control. " _

_The goblets on all four house tables began exploding, rapidly making the old mans eyes go wide. This was wild magick, he thought, this wasn't a good thing. But Harry just laughed, a sound without humor. It was a cold dry laugh that made the hairs on the back of Jake's neck stand on end. Harry had never laughed like that. They knew he was tittering on the brink, letting the power control him._

_" Things are changing Albus. Have you noticed yet ? The Order no longer exists. You can not enter head quarters and I haven't had a vision worth bothering you about since Christmas. I've pulled the rug out from under you and you have yet to notice. You stand alone Albus, fighting a war that isn't yours to be fought. " _

_With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent the dishes and the cutlery into the far wall. Albus was finally starting to get it. The fear was starting to seep in. Good, let the man become drunk with it. _

_" So, this is what I am demanding. I want you out of my castle no later then June 5 th. You will not be allowed to return until August 20 th. I want you to say away from me. I will in time be able to forgive you, but not anytime soon. " _

_All 4 then burst into white hot flames, Albus flinched. Harry was getting his point across. _

_" I do not want to see you. I do not want to talk to you. When I feel that I can forgive you, I'll owl. Expect a package from the Ministry in regards to me by the end of July. Then you will see exactly what I am capable of. " _

_With another flick of his wrist Harry sent the still burning embers into the wall with the dishes. It was oddly satisfying the display of power, putting the man in his place. It was oddly satisfying to watch the emotions filter across the mans face as it hit him that Harry was in fact beyond his control. _

_" I suggest that you retire to your office for the evening Headmaster. Nora, bless her, is not going to be happy with the damage that I have done. " _

_The goat gave a court nod and ran, yes ran, from the hall. Harry then turned to face the student body and looked directly at Draco. He was trying to bring himself back under control and focusing on the blonde was the only way he was going to do it. No matter how much Harry's display had frightened him, Draco didn't look away and had yet to let go of Ron's arm. _

_" I'm sorry, that was not meant to frighten any of you. Far from it actually. The man has used me for far too long and I have had enough. You should know that within these walls you are the safest and I will not allow anything to harm you. But a lot of you have a lot of thinking to do over this summer. The war is not make believe and it will not go away if you close your eyes tight. Together, we will prevail, divided however we fall. I will win this, I promise you, but I can not do it alone. " _

_The students just starred at him intently, but the DA was grinning. _

_" Rule one ? " _

_" Constant Vigilance ! " The DA answered_

_" Yes, keep your eyes open. " _

_" And don't do anything stupid. " Ginny said sweetly_

_Harry looked up at the ceiling and the DA laughed, the low lying tension was then broken. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked back down and grinned. _

_" He damn near wet himself. He didn't believe me. Merlin. Ravenclaws, give Luna her things back so she can pack. Don't have it happen next year. Lulu, give me a call if they don't. " _

_" Thanks Ace. You alright ? " _

_" I think I will be, I'm just not there yet. " _

_Luna nodded in understanding and slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders. _

_" Let us out mate, go talk to your muggle friend and work through it. It will always hurt love, but it will get better. You're a great friend Ace, I'm here. " Luna said_

_" Thanks. Jake, to my rooms. I guess I should call the girls ? " _

_Jake then slipped a phone in Draco's pocket and grinned. He had been warned a week before, it was to come in the post next week. Jake took the opportunity to cut corners. _

_" No, Angel can. Ron, Isis is nearly frantic. " _

_" No worries mate, good seeing you. " _

_Jake bowed mockingly and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. _

_" I already talked to Ron, he's gunna charm it and show him how to use it. For now, I want you to talk to me. " Jake whispered_

_" By using his nickname Angel is going to be at the top of the rumor mill till we come out. " _

_Jake just laughed and allowed Harry to lead. Deep down he know that everything would be ok in time. Harry just needed time. Did they have time ?_

_Fbfbfbfbfbfbfb_

" He was in the class room waiting for me starring at the phone. " Ron laughed

" Yeah well, I hadn't expected it. I hadn't expected him to know I'd be scared either. Pansy, who is with us by the way, was on my right, Ron was on my left and Jake was behind me. "

" You had my arm in a death grip, I lost feeling in my fingers. You gave me a list of Slytherins, all of the upper years so far have checked out and are clean. It seems that what you said touched a cord because Pansy and Zabani have been updating the list weekly. The ones who have been questioned and are old enough will be at the party tonight. The rest of the DA had been warned and I'm hoping everyone behaves. "

Harry nodded and shrugged. The DA was growing and he hoped that they would be able to defend Hogwarts . He hoped that he could win this war. But with hope came fear and doubt. Fear that he would lose everything that he held dear. Doubt in himself that he would have it in him to put an end to Tom Riddle.

As if they knew what Harry had been thinking, Ginny and Hermione joined the boys. Watching intently, Lilly smiled to herself. Her son had found a place to belong. He had everything that he needed gathered around him, and not for the first time that day, Lilly wondered why they had been sent back. Did he need them at all ?

" I remember when I got that first letter. I was studying..."

Fbfbfbfbfbfbfb

_Harry sat curled up in his bed with the second year text all around him. It was only the second night of term and he had nothing better to do. He had barrowed a house mates books for the night and was steadily devouring them, but he couldn't read fast enough. Honestly it was his notes that he paid the closest attention too. All he needed was his notes and nothing would be forgotten. _

_Sighing at the tapping at the window, Harry rose to answer it. Who in the world would send an owl and 1 in the morning ? But he opened the window and watched the owl land on his bed. _

_" You sure you got it right ? I have no one to write to. " _

_The owl hooted and stuck out his leg. Harry untied the letter and watch the owl perch at the end of his bed. Looking between the owl and the letter, Harry tried to figure out who in the hell would be writing him. Who would want to ? _

_Sighing again, Harry silt the silver wax seal and opened the letter. _

Harrison James, which is your full name, I have a proposition for you. A written friendship, one no one has to know about. I will not tell you who I am. I will not answer if you ask, and if you figure out who I am you are not allowed to approach me. It's all very simple really as long as those 3 rules are followed. Are you game ?

I hope so. I just started here too and find it a lot to take in all at once. What's a boy to do ? I'm board out of my mind.

_Harry just sat there and starred at the letter. At best it would take up some of his time. It would give him something to do and something to look forward to. But there was also the fact that he had no idea who this was and what they really wanted from him. At the same time, written friendships were always the easier ones, or so he thought. _

_Grabbing a piece of parchment, Harry made up his mind. _

Alright, I'm game. I'm just studying, I do that a lot. Yeah it is a lot to take in. I didn't even know that I was a wizard until my 11 birthday. Then I get here and I'm every ones hero. Total shit, that. I get this whole thing, the pen pal thing. But what if you use what I tell you against me ? Can I have your word that you won't ? I may find I need some one to spill all my secretes too.

_Harry made a copy of his reply and sealed the letter. Ok, here goes nothing. _

_" Can you take this to who ever sent you with it please ? " _

_The owl hooted and allowed Harry to tie the letter to his leg. Watching as he owl flew out of sight Harry just shook his head. _

_" I have got to be mental. This is insane. " _

_Still thinking about how nuts he was, Harry settled back into his studying hoping that he was wrong. _

Fbfbfbfbfbfbfb

" And that was that. It didn't take me long to figure out who you were. But you gave me your word and I told you everything. I mean, I didn't start letting Ron read the letters until the middle of first year. " Harry said

" Yeah that was your way of spilling the beans. Then Mi and Nerva read them. Harry, we've been keeping a very close eye on this one for 2 ½ years. " Ron said

Harry just looked between his husband and his brother. They were smirking at him and their closeness made so much more sense.

" The letter said that YOU couldn't approach him, it said nothing about US. So, we were always there when he needed us. " Ron laughed

Harry just shook his head and leaned back into Ron. Ok, stranger things had happened. And tonight, things were bound to be wiggy. Oh well, his life normally was.

25


	7. Club Zero

Club Zero

7

The Core started to disperse as the stories drew to a close. They all claimed that they had a lot to get done before the party, but Harry smelt a set up. It was the fact that Severus had taken James and Sirius with him, piling into Jake's hummer. Then the twins had taken off with Lana and Libby, which had just made Harry smirk. Yeah, that was inventible. Ginny had wandered up the stairs to help Dudley with whatever the hell the boy was up to. And Ron had just smirked as he took Hermione's hand and led her out.

Now they sat at the dining table with Petunia and Lilly. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. There wasn't much that they could hide from him and Harry smelt a rat by the name of Petunia Dursley. The woman was Slytherin, no question.

" Harrison, when was the last time you had an afternoon to your self when it wasn't a Monday ? " Petunia asked sweetly

" May ? "

Petunia actually laughed as Harry tried to figure it out. It had been a rhetorical question, but she had a point. They hadn't had anytime on their own ever.

" Bye then. " He grinned

Reaching out a hand to Draco, Harry smirked and they were gone ; leaving Petunia laughing hysterically behind them.

When they reappeared in their bed room they both knew what had to happen. Harry was running out of time, their bond was not yet complete. The fact that everyone knew it wasn't comforting either. Hermione had taken it upon herself to inform those who didn't know about equal bondings exactly what it meant. Harry had wanted to kill her he was that pissed off. But that didn't matter now.

With Draco wrapped in his arms, Harry kissed him softly. It was now or never.

" Make love to me. " He barely whispered

" Yes my love. "

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss as he stepped out if his shoes. Focusing totally on Draco, they eventually stripped each other down and fell into their bed. He wasn't use to looking up at his husband, but it wasn't something that he minded. He knew that he was being silly, that Draco would take care of him. But the nerves were there anyway as he moved further back onto the bed.

But he pulled Draco to him, kissed him again deeply. This needed to happen and it needed to happen now. When the kiss broke he whimpered only to be abruptly reminded that his husband was a tease. He was slowly being driven insane as Draco nipped, licked and kissed down his body. Mouth followed by hands followed by fingernails. It was the way that the game was played, with just enough pain to make him breathless. He loved it.

" You are a tease. "

" You wouldn't have it any other way my love. "

Draco was kissing down his thigh now and Harry groaned in response. They didn't have time for this. Not for the teasing even if it was helping take his mind off why they were doing this now. And the questions that they'd be asked later. The Core always was far too nosy for their own good.

" Dray, please, "

Draco rose over him again and kissed him deeply. Harry arched up trying to get closer, wanting to feel. But the kiss was broken and he didn't open his eyes as Draco went back to his teasing. He was on the brink of insanity and if this wasn't so important would have Draco flat on his back already. Then he felt the first finger and forced himself to relax.

" Relax, " Draco whispered

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed. It wasn't too bad, he thought as Draco added another finger beginning to work him lose in ernest. If he was completely honest with himself, it felt kind of nice. Then, Draco hit the spot.

" Shit. " Harry whispered " Dray, enough. "

Still he whimpered again at the loss of the fingers even as he felt the promise of more brush against him. Again Draco rose over him and he responded, wrapping his legs around his husband. With one hand resting in the middle of Draco's back and the other on his shoulder, Harry nodded arching back when Draco pushed in. It wasn't what he expected, the slight burn, the heat that coursed through his body. Even the slowness in which Draco pushed inside was slowly driving him mad.

" Oh, God. " Harry panted

Draco just nodded and rested his forehead against Harry's. He just needed time to adjust, time to catch his breath, but they didn't have time. No, and Harry reminded him of that fact as he shifted his hips.

" You are killn' me. " Harry whispered

" No, not yet. "

Looking deep into Harry's eyes, Draco began to move. When Harry cried out he knew that he had hit his mark and picked up the pace. And he watched as Harry came unglued, making noises that Draco took pride in. No one else would be able to do this. No one else would make Harry come unglued. This was his and his alone. As both peaks began to rise quickly, like Harry had, he tried to hold it. But it slipped away and in a blinding flash of white hot light, they became one.

The bond was now complete.

Petunia had rushed to the sitting room window as soon as she had gotten her laughter under control. Draco told her everything and this was one of the biggest things that he had dropped. Now was her time to worry.

" Pet what are you doing ? " Lilly asked amused

" They share an equal bonding, it's not completed. They are quickly running out of time. If this bond is not completed we could lose them both. Harry has control issues because of the Goat and how he's treated Harry as if he was nothing. He needs to let go. I set this up and I'm watching for the second flash and the shimmer in the wards. I'm terrified. "

That said, Lilly quickly joined her sister and clung to her hand as they watched. She had just been given the chance to know her son and she could lose him ? It didn't seem fair. They were sent back to help him get through the war. They were here to support him, to love him, to guide him. He couldn't be taken away. Not when she just got him back.

Swallowing hard, Lilly tried to breathe. They had been standing there for the last 20 minutes and nothing as of yet.

" You know, this boarder lines on voyeurism Pet. " She said

" I know. This would be a good time to mention that Draco is a tease. "

Lilly laughed and tried not to blink. 2 minutes later there was a flash of white light and the wards shimmered blue. It was done, they were safe. Lilly didn't know if she was relieved or not, she just watched her son lose his virginity. But the pair would live and that was the important thing. Right ?

Harry and Draco walked into Club Zero late. But anyone who knew Harry knew that he was never on time. He'd be late to his own funeral and that was saying a lot. The Core was so over however and all stood waiting, arms crossed, scowling. The DA and Elite looked on, highly amused. The pair was about to be told off and that was the priceless part.

" Harrison James ! For once can you be on time for SOMETHING ?! This is YOUR party ! The DA and Elite have been here since 7, on the up side they have been clued in ! As for the lateness, Severus Xavier I blame you ! " Isis shouted " Over more, Jake locked us out ! Is there someone you can send to check on him because I have a bad feeling about this. I need to dance, I need to vent. "

" Who told you my middle name ? " Severus asked

" Sirius. "

" I'm sorry Ice. Yo Nicky, BEP, Get it started. King, Tonks I need your help. Go dance, I'll take care of it. "

" Mackenna just turned 11 Ace. " Lana said

Harry nodded and winced as the music started. Jake Holmes had lost his wife the day Mackenna was born. It was something that he had never been able to get over or even come to terms with, not even for his girls. He was hot and cold, on and off and Harry knew that the man had taken his own life.

It was Isis, who wasn't even a Holmes at all, who held it together when the only mum she knew was hospitalized 3 months into her pregnancy. It was Isis at 17 years old who got the twins off to school, made sure they did their homework, took care of the house. It was Isis who named the new baby, took her home and took care of her. It was Isis who made the funeral arrangements and Isis who had to let go and left for Juilliard when Mackenna was nearly two. And it would be Isis who kept them together now.

He watched as Isis pulled Severus out as a lead. When had he learned that ? How much time had they spent together ? How much had he missed ? A lot apparently because Severus really knew the way that Isis moved. But at the same time Harry was happy that the girls had him. He would do everything in his power to make sure that they stayed together. Harry knew for a fact that Severus loved his girls, even if he never said it.

" Harry, that girl can really move ! " Sirius exclaimed

" Oh yes, she's great at what she does. Don't go there Siri. "

" What ? "

" She's Papa's, she loves him and Merlin does he love her. I opened the door, let him be happy. Wow, "

Harry let his mouth drop open as Isis' moves became more provocative. It was like watching a seduction, a slow smooth seduction. The only man the seemed to be unaffected was Severus, how Harry had no idea. As a gay man, Harry had to admit that even he was bothered. He saw the entire club just stare as Isis made it very clear that she was taken and kissed Severus right there on the middle of the dance floor.

" Well, I didn't need to see that. " Draco muttered

Harry just rolled his eyes as Kingsley and Tonks rejoined them. Tonks went straight to Remus and buried herself in his arms. That's all that Harry needed, he already knew. Jake Holmes was dead, had taken his own life. As much as he loved Jake, he hated the man right now.

Looking out to the dance floor, Harry caught Severus' eye and shook his head. Quickly he gathered the girls and brought them over. This he hated. He didn't want to tell them this even knowing that he had too.

" 45, single shot, DOA. I'm sorry girls. " Kingsley said

" He has been dead for the last 11 years. Mum, what now ? What do we do now ? " Libby asked

" Now, we have fun because it is Ace's sweet 16. You girls belong to me, I have custody. I have control of the money. I have never left you, even during my time in New York, I had control of everything. We'll figure it out Lib, I promise. Go dance and have fun. I have everything under control. " Isis answered

The twins nodded and rejoined their friends. It just wasn't fair, none of this was fair. Harry watched as Isis huffed and wrapped her arms around Severus' waist, the embrace was returned without hesitation. For those who didn't really know Severus, they were having a very hard time not starring. But in truth they didn't know him, not at all.

Harry on the other hand felt helpless as he watched Isis cling to the man she loved so much. He use to be the one that they all ran to. He use to be the hero. It was killing him to she his girls in pain and there was nothing that he could do about it. Taking care of the girls was no longer his place. But then Isis looked up at him and smiled, she was ok. They were going to be ok.

" I never told you that Jake saved my life. He found me in the middle of December in London Square. I had run away from the home I have been placed in, wanting to get away from the abuse. I was in shorts and a tank top, sneakers. I was freezing, hungry and I just wanted to die. No one had ever wanted me, ever loved me and I was nothing to no one. Jake walked up and wrapped his coat around me. He said that he was there because it looked like I could use a friend. He took me to the closest cafe' and we talked. After I realized that he wasn't a pervert, he took me home and I became a member of the family. No one ever reported me missing; no one knew that I was gone. I knew everything that I needed to know and changed my last name to Holmes. Isis Annette' Holmes, I became me in that house. That was 16 years ago, I was 10. " Isis said

" Why did you leave ? " Lilly asked

" Because I promised Maygon, Mrs.Holmes, my mum, that I would dance. She loved to watch me dance and encouraged me to do so. I miss her more everyday and when I dance I remember how much she gave me. "

" Let's go get a drink. " Severus suggested softly

Isis nodded and allowed Severus to lead her away, leaving The Core to think over what she had said. When they reached the bar, Severus pushed her onto a stool and put up a Privacy Ward. No sound in, no sound out. He didn't want anyone to hear him get all mushy, even if his reputation was blown.

Looking up at Isis, Severus was startled to see that she had tears running down her face. Emotional woman he didn't know how to handle, least of all this one. But he had to so something and went with what he felt. Gently he pulled her into his lap and held her tight.

" Icy, "

" Don't leave me. Don't break this off. I can't lose you too. "

" What ? Heavens no, oh no Icy. I want you and the girls at Hogwarts with me. I want you with me always. I love you, all 4 of you and I can't let you go. That is what I brought you over here for. To tell you that you have all of me and that you needn't worry about me leaving you. "

" I jumped ahead of myself. " Isis cried " Most times when a guy hears that there are kids, he bolts. I had a long term relationship in New York and after two years brought him home for Christmas. They shouted 'Mummy' when we pulled up and that was that. Lucky for him, the cabbie hadn't left yet. "

Severus just shook his head and held her close. He was lucky to have her, he really was. The girls made him feel alive, made him happy. For the first time in his life he felt like he was worth something. It wasn't something that he would ever give up.

" Kenna asked you if she could stay at the Polkiss'. The twins ask you for things all the time. They really loves you and I think that after so long you were the Dad that they all needed. They will call you Dad, be prepared. Oh god, we're ok ? "

" Very ok. I do love you Icy and I have something for you. This was my mothers and I want you to wear it. We'll wait until after the war, but I don't want you to have any doubt. I am not going any where; even I am not that stupid. "

Isis laughed as Severus took her left hand and slid a ring onto her finger. It was just stunning and huge. From what Isis could tell the square cut diamond was at least 3 certs and set in platinum. Like any woman, she gaped at it.

" Say something Ice. "

" Holy fuck will you look at he size of that rock ? Wow, "

" That wasn't what I expected, but ok. It had been in the family for several generations and is mine to give to whom I chose. That ring is nearly a thousand years old and can not be removed. I will explain what the ring has activated later, right now why don't you go tell the girls ? "

Isis smiled and wound her arms around Severus' neck. She was so happy she could explode.

" Oh dear God Severus, I love you. "

Pulling back slightly, Isis kissed him lightly before sliding off his lap. He just laughed at her.

" Come watch me dance. I like when you watch me dance. "

Severus could only smile as Isis led him back to the group. It was just so very odd to feel this happy because he was getting married, something that he never thought he would do. He was in love and he had daughters now, he had a family of his own and he found that he wanted more. He was happy, deliriously happy and it was something only Isis could bring out of him.

He took his place in the group of adults as Isis rejoined the others on the dance floor. He tried, he really did, not to smile as he watched the girls. His girls. He even crossed his arms and slipped on his mask of disinterest. But hell he couldn't keep the bloody smile off his face and people were starting to notice.

" Sev, alright ? " James asked with a smirk

Severus nodded as a scream was heard on the dance floor. Isis was surrounded by girls and they all wanted to see her ring. Now he was having a hard time not laughing.

" I WON SUCKERS PAY UP !!!!!!! " Harry shouted " MOTHER OF MERLIN LET ME SEE THAT RING!!!!!! HOLY HELL !!!!!!! "

Yeah that did it and Severus felt his resolve slipping. He watched as Libby and Lana broke away from the group and ran in his direction. He just had enough time to brace himself before he had arms full of giggling daughters.

" Oi, " Severus laughed

" We are so happy. Do you have any idea ? " They laughed

" I do, I have never felt this. I love you guys and I want you to know that. Go on and have fun. We'll talk about all this in a few days. Go on. "

" Love you too Daddy. " The twins laughed

Severus kissed both of their heads before he let them go. Thankfully the pandemonium that was Isis' ring was starting to die down. But now he was going to have in embarrass himself further. He had to give Harry his birthday present.

" Excuse me. Hey Ace ! "

The other adults just starred as Harry gave the man the finger and grinned cheekily, but he did meet him half way. Severus then took Harry's hand and pulled him up on stage. In truth no one had any idea what was going on, not even Harry. He kept glancing at part of the stage, with a confused look on his face. Something was up.

" Can I have everyone's attention, granted that may be reaching as most of you don't pay attention in class. " Severus said into the microphone

There was a round of laughter, but everyone turned to attention. Harry was starting to feel like an idiot. Here he was, standing on stage the center of attention, holding Severus Snape's hand. He had tried to pull away, tried to hold onto some of his dignity, but every time Severus tightened his grip. He wished the man would just get on with it. Then the rest of his band came on stage, getting ready to play. Severus was up to something. Something big.

" No one really knows that Harry and I are really quite close. He came to me when his need to learn became to great for him to handle on his own. It was 5 days into that first year and it's been an act ever since. This gift is for more then just his birthday. This is my way of showing exactly how proud I am. "

Severus paused and turned to look at Harry, who had his head bowed.

" Harrison, look at me. "

Harry looked up into the eyes of the man he had chosen to be his father. He was rarely praised in the things he accomplished, but pushed harder. He honestly had no idea that he made this man proud, didn't know how much he loved him. But he wanted to. He really wanted to.

Then Severus took his face between his hands so that he couldn't look away. It was then that Harry realized that Severus was going to spill it all. He was terrified that he would disappoint the man with his emotions and tried to keep them in check.

" The pride that I feel there is no gift big enough for. I am proud of everything that you have accomplished, everything that you have yet to do. Of your record breaking scores on your NEWTs and OWLs. For holding more Masteries then any other person in History. I am honored to call you a college as you teach DADA this year and hopefully next. I am proud of the choices that you have made and the path that you have chosen. I am proud to call you my son. I love you very much and will always be right here. And I am honored to be called Papa. You taught me how to live again, how to love again. For that alone, Thank you. "

Harry had tears running down his face and he could tell that Severus was having a very hard time keeping his emotions in check as well. They were both losing the battle. As a result, there wasn't a dry eye in the club. What a beautiful mess.

" No one has ever told me. I haven't really had anyone to tell me. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. To hear it from someone I love so much ? Respect ? You just gave me the only gift I needed. The one that will be cherished the most. Because you love me and are proud of me. That's all I needed. "

Severus pulled Harry into a tight hug and just held on. He wasn't done.

" What did I do to deserve a son such as you ? "

" You opened the door Papa. "

Severus laughed and gave Harry a final squeeze before pulling back. Taking Harry by the shoulders, he spun the boy around to face the same part of the stage he had been glancing at all night.

" I had help with this one. Break the wards. "

" Never easy with you is it ? As long as I learn something. "

" You know it's there so apparently you did learn something. "

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He could see the magick that covered what ever his gift was. There were several layers of wards and charms covering it, hiding it. In truth, Harry really liked this game. It was one that Severus had made up to teach him to break through wards, a lesson that Harry valued.

" There is a flaw in the wards, did you know ? " Harry asked

" No. I should've had Lils help. Go on. "

Harry smirked and 'tugged' the magick lose from that one weak spot, then he nearly fell to the floor.

" Whoa, " Severus said

Harry didn't respond as he was held up right, he couldn't. There, right there in front of him, sat his Holy Grail. It was the Fender Strat that he had been lusting after since he was 11 years old. It was all black and simply perfect in all its splendor. But it had been personalized, making it really his. On the bottom curve was the word 'Sion' in bold white glittery letters, the O a pentacle, his mark. It was really his.

Taking a very deep breath, Harry regained his footing and just starred at the Strat. He had no idea what to do now.

" It's tuned and ready to go. You're plugged in and everything. Now, according to Isis you are really really good. I'd like to hear you play. As soon as the shock – "

Severus was cut off as Harry once again hugged him tight. That just brought another round of laughter, this time Severus joined them.

" Papa, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Oh Gods. Ice ! You rat ! "

" He asked, I took him. I was about sick of you drooling over it. "

Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a loon. He knew that he looked like an idiot, but he really didn't give a fuck. Wanting Severus to stop laughing at him, Harry said something to his drummer and went to pick up his guitar. He was still trying to get over his shock as he slipped the strap over his head and Severus stepped up to the microphone.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, getting Harry to agree to this was not easy. It took the entire Core to manage it. But they did. " Severus stopped to smirk at Harry " Hoping that we can get him to play again sometime soon, Free Falling Redemption. "

Harry waited until the cheering died down and Severus to join Isis right up front and smirked. Here went nothing. When he hit the first cord, the shock could nearly be felt. But he paid no mind to it and just let lose. Before he started off their set he wanted to show off a bit, and show off he did.

When the last cord faded out, Harry stepped up to the Microphone and smirked again.

" Lock me up inside your cage. Laugh as the pain turns to rage. Lock me up inside your box. Black out the windows and see no more. I am trapped inside this hell. You've taken over my mind, Locked me inside. " (You can't have me, mine )

Harry stopped singing as the drummer counted it off, and that was all she wrote. He was alive up here. He could express himself freely up here. He didn't care what others thought of his music, it was his and it couldn't be taken away from him. So he played with everything that he had, he played for him.

When the last cord of the last song faded out, there was silence. Dead silence. Harry was vastly disappointed.

" Tough crowd. I'm about to shock you farther, so chill for a second. I wrote those songs too. I have a lot that I keep locked away or tucked into journals. This is me. This is Ace. This is who I hide. Surprise. " Harry said with conviction

That seemed to pull everyone out of their shock because it sounded like a bomb went off. The liked it, really liked it. Harry just shook his head as he walked off stage. He was really starting to think that he had made a big mistake locking himself away like he did. Maybe it would've been different if he hadn't. But there was nothing that he could so about it now. It was done.

Severus was the first person to reach him when he stepped off the last stair. He found himself swept up in the normally stoic mans arms and hugged tight. And he wasn't the last either. He was hugged, his hands shook, his back patted more times that night then he ever wanted to be again. But he was happy and for him that was all that mattered.

For the rest of the night they partied. They listened to Harry's favorite bands, watched him open more presents then he ever had, and above all, acted like teens and not adults. Even if it was just for this one night, Harry was free.


	8. A Letter to the Wizarding World

A Letter To The Wizarding World

8

It had taken them longer then anticipated to draft a letter to be printed in the paper. It wasn't that they hadn't had time, it was just hard to write. Now at the end of the first week in August, they had finally gotten it done. But they were both on edge and they had every right to be. They were giving out personal stuff. Very personal. The world didn't need to know all this. But at the same time, questions would be asked if it wasn't handed out like candy. So the letter contained more than either of them would have liked, but that is just the way is was.

Reading it over one last time, Harry passed it to Draco to sign. He really loved Microsoft Word. No ink stains. But ink stains were the least of his worries.

" No, - "

" Dray, sign the damn letter. " Harry sighed

Harry signed after Draco and put the letter into the envelope with the photos they had spent hours choosing. It was done, now all he had to do was sweet talk the editor of the Prophet and get the damn thing printed.

" Sure you don't want to come along ? " Harry asked quietly

" I'm sure. Just hurry back. "

Harry nodded and kissed Draco softly before he was just gone. Draco was now standing in the kitchen alone, he didn't want to be alone. Looking around, he decided to put the nervous energy to good use and started picking up.

Harry arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and waved at the bartender. When he was waved over he shook his head and pointed to his watch. Tom nodded in understanding and waved him on. He didn't have time to stop and chat, no, he wanted to get this done as quickly as possible and get back to his worrying husband.

The gateway opened with a wave of his hand and he continued on his way. People waved and shouted out greetings which he waved in reply. Others still sneered and pointed at his new look, whispering behind their hands. This was why the letter was so necessary. They needed to be told of what was going on. If not the fall out would be nasty. Hell, it would be nasty anyway.

Taking the stairs to the Prophet office two at a time he couldn't get inside fast enough. He wanted this day to be over with.

" Mr.Potter, what a surprise. What brings you here too see us ? "

Rita Skeeter, enough said. The woman made Harry's skin crawl and he bit back a sneer as he turned to her. There she stood in all her twisted glory. He hated this woman. Even after his interview, after they had gotten her her job back, she still made his life hell.

" I need to see the editor actually. I have something that I need printed as soon as possible. "

" Well, please allow me to escort you. "

Harry held in the flinch as the woman took his arm and steered him along. That action alone brought about more stares then he would've liked. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Bloody Potter was in the building. Get the fuck over it.

" So, how have you been ? " Rita said trying to make conversation

" Busy, you ? "

Ok, he'd play along. But the sour look on Rita's face told him that he hadn't given her the answer that she was looking for. Mentally he grinned and stuck his tongue out at the bitch. 1point!

" The same I suppose. It's been offly quiet. "

" That's just the way he is. I have no doubt that he has something in the works. Something that will show us that he can do what he wants, when he wants. All we can do is wait for it and meet it head on. " Harry said calmly " Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean that it is not there Rita. "

The woman just starred at him as they walked. 2 points ! Harry rewarded himself in his head.

" Perhaps. Honestly I'm not sure what to believe. He's not doing anything, you haven't been seen for months, and you have to understand that you bring hope to all of us. Here we are. "

The woman stopped and looked Harry over. That's when she noticed the bonding rings.

" Not a word Rita. I do have a life outside ass kicking. I bring hope to the lot of you because I fight so hard. I am fighting in several ways that can not be seen, but rest assured I am fighting. You'll see. "

" I won't say a word, I swear it. Who's the lucky witch ? "

Harry shook his head and grinned as Rita's mouth dropped open. 3 points !

" Not a word Rita. "

The woman nodded dumbly and walked off unaware that she had been hit with a Tattle Tale Charm, a charm of Harry's own making. He wondered how long it would take before the woman started doing the chicken dance. Smiling to himself, Harry knocked on the Editor's door and waited.

The man that answered looked stern and portly. He was balding and had brown hair and eyes. He looked ready to snap at who ever was at the door until he saw Harry standing there. Then several emotions crossed the man's face all at once, awe, shock, disbelief and wonderment. Harry just smirked.

" Mr.Potter. Allen Ricks, please come in and have a seat. "

" Thank you Mr.Ricks. "

" Allen, please. What can I do for you ? "

Harry watched the man sit back down behind his desk and settled himself in one of the chairs before it. Right to the chase then, ok. Pulling out the envelope, Harry sighed and looked the man in the eye to show that he was very serious.

" Two things actually. One, keep Rita Skeeter away from me. Two, I need you to print this. This is a letter explaining everything and photos too. The photos will make more sense if you read the letter first. "

The man nodded and pulled the letter from the envelope. Harry watched as he began to read, holding his breath. The first emotion to register was disbelief only to quickly turn over into shock. Yeah, they had spilled everything, leaving nothing out. Then the man snorted, smiling slightly only to have it slide off his face. That was replaced by outrage and finally understanding and more shock.

He then set the letter aside and pulled the photos out. He smiled as he looked through them.

" This Rosilynn ? "

" Yes, it was taken yesterday. She's nearly 2 months old. "

" Such a pretty little thing. "

" Thank you and she is still very small. She was born nearly a month early. "

The man nodded and looked up at Harry. There was such emotion in the man's eyes that it was nearly overwhelming. But Harry just waited for the man to say his piece.

" Congratulations all around. Doing something like this takes courage and cunning, both I know you and Draco to possess in spades. In telling all this yourself you cut out the lies that would no doubt come later. They may still come. People will believe what they want to, form their own opinions. But you of all people deserve to be happy, deserve to have a life. "

Harry nodded as the man picked up the letter and photos putting them back in the envelope.

" With this letter and these photos questions will arise. They will try to tare you apart, come between you and your husband. They will not be nice, they will not see what they need to see. All that they will see is that you have not turned out as they all wanted you to. Meaning, settled down with a nice witch and had lots of babies. And because Rosilynn looks so much like the pair of you, that will only add more questions. I have faith in you, the man not the title. I have faith that you will rise to the occasion and come out the other end kicking and screaming. Good Luck Mr.Malfoy-Potter and God Speed. Your going to need it. "

" I have everything that I need no doubt cleaning the house due to nervous energy. He's going to drive me crazy. "

" I'm sure you'll figure something out. "

Harry laughed at the smirk on the man's face and stood, Allen did the same. Holding out his hand, Harry was pleased to see that Allen took it with a look of understanding on his face. He gained another allie.

" So, when will that be printed ? "

" Tonight. Come on, I've always wanted to say this. " Allen grinned

Harry followed the man out onto the landing that over looked the print shop. Allen was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he came up to the railing grinning like an idiot.

" Stop the presses !! Huge exclusive !! " He shouted

Harry was laughing so hard he had to grab the railing to keep himself from falling over. Then he stopped as all noise and motion came to a stand still. Ok, it wasn't funny any more.

" Bloody hell, Allen. All this for me ? I'm touched. " Harry said sarcastically

" Anything for you. We aim to please. Thank you. "

" Thank you. I really have to go. "

Allen nodded and shook Harry's hand again before the boy just vanished.

" Stop gawking people we have a paper to publish ! "

Harry reappeared in the sitting room and looked around. The place was spotless. The dishes were done and Draco was no where in sight. Rosilynn was with his mum and aunt. The Core wouldn't be by at all today and they had nothing to do. That wasn't always a good thing either. Not when it came to something like this.

Deciding it would be a good idea to search Draco out instead of shouting for him, Harry made his way up the stairs. Draco was sitting on the floor in Rosilynn's room putting clothes away. He had his Ipod on and far too loud. He was trying to drown out the questions running through his head. Questions, which no doubt nagged at him about his place at Harry's side. Questions that would be answered if he would just ask them.

Draco cleaned when his nerves were running too high. It wasn't a bad thing, oh no, but there was only so much house to clean. And being a pureblood wizard, Harry wondered where he had picked up the habit. A habit that Harry himself had. A habit that was starting to get on Harry's last nerve as Draco continued to put away baby clothes.

Sitting down in the blonde's line of sight, Harry waited. It was only a matter of time before Draco would want to walk off the tension. He couldn't sit still when he was like this either but he wouldn't talk. He would want to be any place but in the house and all he had to do was ask and they'd be gone. Where, Harry had no idea but it wouldn't be here.

" Well, " Draco said softly

Harry nodded and watched him pull the ear buds from his ears and turn off the Ipod. The questions showed in Draco's eyes when he looked back up at Harry, as well as the fear. In reply Harry opened his arms and waited until Draco moved into them, then he just held on.

" I hear my father in my head. "

" Don't listen to him. "

Draco smiled slightly and snuggled in.

" I'm still afraid. I know that I have no reason to be, but I am. The public is not kind and they will try to drive a wedge between us. They will try to destroy us. It's going to be hard to cope with that's all. "

" If you ever hear some rumor, just ask me about it. I will never lie to you Dray. I will turn away from you. I can't, I need you far too much. So, please try to calm down before you start to drive me crazy. "

Draco laughed as an owl tapped at the window. It was a Prophet owl.

" Well, Allen sure got that out quick. " Harry whispered

With a wave of his hand the window opened and the owl flew in. It landed on Harry's knee and stuck out its leg. Untying the paper, Draco starred down at the headline and felt the panic start all over again. What in the hell had they been thinking !

A Letter to the Wizarding World

Several of you think that you know me and know me very well. But sadly I live behind a mask that is 'The Gryffindor Golden Boy' in order to save who I really am. But I can no longer live the lie and feel I must tell all. That way, there will be no doubt as to who you take me to be.

I'm no longer going to wear the mask. You may not like me.

I grew up unwanted and unloved. Magick, my magick, terrified my relatives because they didn't take the time to understand, they didn't want to. Because even when I was very young I could make things happen at will, because I wanted, it was the only way that I got anything. I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, starved and worked like a house elf.

_**Little Prince ? In what life ! **_

Then at seven I made a friend at church, she was older and started taking care of me because no one else wanted to. Kris lived across the street and I started using my magick more to get out. See, she loved me for who I was and not what I was. She made sure I ate, made sure that I knew I was loved, and made me act my age. She talked the Dursley's into Gymnastics classes after she watched me flip around her back yard. She told them that I always did such a good job on her yard that she wanted to pay me back. They let me go and I still love it.

When my letter came, I wasn't allowed to open it. I watched as they were burnt, torn apart and tossed in the bin. I got out that week, went to Kris' who had gotten one out of the bin in the middle of the night. Then it became clear that I wasn't like everyone else, it was magick that I was doing. Not only that but I was really good at it. Hagrid told me the rest, answered all my questions, and told me about my parents.

Yes, I didn't even know what my parents looked like until I was 11. Didn't know how much I looked like my father or that I had my mother's eyes. No one told me. No one showed me. No one wanted me.

_**DO YOU GET IT YET ?**_

I walked into Hogwarts an Upper Level Mage. Granted I didn't tell anyone that, I wasn't sure who I could trust. I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor because it was expected and then I played dumb. I do that very well you know. Play dumb. If people don't look past your face, they'll never see what you want to keep hidden.

September 1st 2001, I made my first real friend that was my age, Ron Weasley and my first enemy, Draco Malfoy. That has kept life entertaining.

By the end of that first night I had a list of the course books for all seven years. I guess when your Harry Potter all you have to do is ask and at the time I was greatful for the list and even for the books lent to me. But it's just a little sick, no one asked me WHY I wanted the list they just gave it to me. I even got a fellow Gryffindor's old books. Thanks ! No really, thank you !

You see, back then I didn't sleep often. Hardly at all actually and I studied as everyone else slept. I have a very sharp mind and I have a hunger to learn everything that I can as quickly as I can. And to have what I need at my fingertips only makes it easier. But then another twist was tossed in on September 2ed, or 3rd rather as I sat finishing up the second year text and getting read to start the third. An owl tapped at the window.

Not a very odd occurrence, but the owl landed on my bed. I had no one to write to, that's what muggle cell phones and email is for. It's faster and a lot more convenient. But I opened the letter and I had a new secrete. I had a pen pal. I had no idea who it was until about 6 months into the school year and by that time the things that I had told him weren't used against me so I kept writing. See, I liked this boy very much. In the letters I could be me, that was what I longed for.

Backing up, September 5th. By that time I had already gone through all the course books 1-7 and was being board to tears. I spent all my free time in the library and put just enough errors into my school work to keep my grades average. But I needed help and I knew it. I needed someone to point me in the right direction and just be there. I didn't really trust the Headmaster and I couldn't go to my Head of House. No. So I went to the one person who couldn't stand to look at me and who I knew I could trust without question.

Severus Snape. My second Father, my Papa, I love him dearly.

I walked into his office after midnight and explained why I was there. I was questioned, and then I was given detention. That's how we covered our lessons, with detentions. I haven't been too board since, just slightly. And he knows when I get that way too because last time he handed me an Arabic dictionary and I was speaking it within a week. Thank Merlin for Papa. How many do I speak now ?

My second year I realized that Dumbledore was trying to control me. That there was more to my title then he was telling me. But he _WOULD NOT_ tell me _WHAT_ it was. So I buried the person that I was becoming. My intelligence, personality, all of it. He wasn't going to take me away from me. If he wanted to use me he was going to get the Golden Boy. The stupid, shy, meek lap dog that I had created. And that's what all he got and I started to plan.

We all knew what was coming. Me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Angel (pen pal). Through my letters we all had things to say, we all put in our two knots and by the middle of 4th year it was set in stone. We had escape plans, I had drawn up Voldy's HQ (Seen it in dreams) and several other things that I can't tell you because I would give away too much.

Then I told you that he was back and you called me a liar. _**I DO NOT LIE! **_

Then the Visions started. I shared a link with the _**DL**_ that actually kept him barley alive until his rebirth. I didn't know it, couldn't feel it, but he was draining my reserves. In return I have attended more _**DE**_ meetings then some _**DE's**_. Every time he cast the Crutiauts I got it half strength. Every time he summoned his minions, I knew and I even got flashes of extreme emotions. In pain via my curse scar. Lovely isn't it ?

The potions stopped working the summer between forth and fifth year.

I had no choice but to turn to a muggle doctor known as a neurologist. A doctor that specializes in the central nervous system. And I was on things for the tremors, for the pain, for the anxiety, for the depression and for the insomnia. Drugged, very heavily medicated. I didn't like it at all. Not only that but I wasn't very sane either.

I would really love to know who sent the Dementors to attack Dudley and I. One second we're arguing like always and the next it got cold and dark. He thought I did it and ran. I think quick on my feet but like an idiot I used my wand and got in trouble. I was outta there a few days later. I didn't stay where Albus put me either. Thanks Ronnie, Nerva, Mi. I really owe you big. More then that, my life.

When we went back to school it only got worse. Ron wrote every vision down. He woke me up after each one and even went to appointments with me. By the beginning of October I had to say things to keep them straight, even in class. Ron and Hermione helped me hide that one, but did anyone notice how I never sat still ? I couldn't, I tried. And I was so tired. I just wanted it all to stop.

October 31st is my Day of Remembrance. I sneek out of the castle and go to the church I have been attending for years. And I pray. I pray for the strength to make it through the war alive. I pray that I will be able to save as many as I can. And I pray for peace so that I can just live. Sister Julia had sat with me, I hadn't twitched hardly at all, I was having a good night. But Kris wasn't answering her cell phone and she hadn't shown up at church. I was worried and decided to go check on her. I was having a good night and walked.

Yes, I walked, 2 blocks and only down one dark ally. But I found Kris nearly beaten to death in that all. The same ally that the Dementors attacked D and I in. She asked me to take her home, so I did. No doctors, she said. Kris hated doctors. So I put her back together. Told her she was pregnant and I never saw My Krissy again. No, that attack broke her. She kept the baby because I asked her too. I went to every appointment, every class, and was there every time that she called. For so long she took care of me, so I took care of her.

I was meant to be a Slytherin so the next part shouldn't shock you too much. I knew that my mind was slipping so I made a choice that I still agree with. I took my _**OWLs**_ in October. My _**NEWTs**_ in November. And _**Masteries**_ in _**Potions, Charms, Transfiguration **_and_** DADA**_ in January. I am the only one in the country to hold that many masteries at once. I set new records on _**OWLs**_ and _**NEWTs**_. And I was tested right there in the castle and no one knew !

_**DA**_ – I'm teaching this year. Remember the rules.

I'm sure that you all know that 5 of my friends and I broke into the Department of Mysteries. Well, it wasn't a real vision, but by that time I couldn't tell the difference. We raised the alarm and went anyway. It was for a prophecy that only Albus knew and Voldy wanted to know and I had no idea about.

Voldy, this is what it said. Think before you act.

_**The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. And He will have powers that the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.**_

Nev, stop by tomorrow. I need to talk to you.

Lovely isn't it. Sirius Black fell through the Death Vale that night, my godfather. I went after Bellatrix Last range, who helped him along, and that was interesting. One on one with a insane DE. Was that suppose to be a challenge ? Then Voldy showed up. Then Albus dueled him and Voldy possessed me and Fudge showed up as Voldy left. Then Albus sent me back to his office where I was locked in. I trashed the place.

He finally told me the prophecy, so...

A week later I trashed the Great Hall. The students had been moved, it was the middle of dinner and a muggle friend of mine PKed in. I wasn't dealing with any of it very well. Albus took it upon him self to try and point out all the laws that I was breaking and what the punishment was. Very calmly I informed him of the secretes that I had been hiding and he didn't believe me. So, I showed him. When I was finished he ran from the hall.

I really didn't mean to scare you lot. I'm really sorry if I did. I was sick of being used and tossed aside. It had to be done. I'm still not talking to him.

Angel, you wanna tell your part ?

_Ok. We'll since it hasn't been said, I'm Draco Malfoy. They call me Angel. I'm the one who has been writing him for the past 4 years. Surprise. _

_I met Voldy not long after his rebirth. I acted as I should. Did as I was instructed. Then I took a page out of the Weasley's book and got out my set of _**EARS**_. They were talking about me. He said _'I want your son Lucius.'_ I could hear the smirk in my father's voice as he went on to say that I was the sole Malfoy heir. _'Name your price.'

_Yes, I was sold to the monster. I would've just vanished after my 16__th__ birthday and would never be heard from again. 5 million, selfish self serving – _

_Moving on. When Lucius was locked up Narcissa and I were brought before Voldy. Narcissa, my mother who I didn't really know, was handed over to the DE's. I refused the mark and was handed over to my aunt, Bellatrix. She nearly beat me to death and then I was taken to him again. I refused a second time and PKed out. _

_My mother died that night. _

_That was the same night that term ended. I died 3 times before Poppy stabilized me. I was put into a healing sleep and they took care of as much damage as they could. She had broken nearly every bone in my body. The damage - I died 3 times. _

_I woke up late in the afternoon on June 4__th__ and I knew something was very wrong. Not with me, with Harry. I was just a nagging feeling that started to drive me insane. I knew that if I told Poppy that I needed to see Potter she would've dosed me and I would still be at Hogwarts. So I left. _

_Harrison, _

I was a little drunk when he showed up, just a little. I wasn't coping with the loss of Sirius very well and I was still trying to figure out my feelings in regards to Angel.

The strange thing was, Dudley, big mean nasty Dudley, refused to leave me alone. He said that I had given him a second chance at life by saving him from the Dementors. He said that he had already been blind for so long that it was time to pull his head out of his bum and get it right.

I gained a brother the day I stepped off the platform. An aunt and an uncle when Angel showed up, or at least they opened their eyes. Since then, well, it hasn't been boring. I finally have the family that I have always needed.

June 5th Rosilynn was born and I lost Kris in child birth, she was 30. Rosilynn Chaya Malfoy-Potter is now almost 2 months old.

I severed the link Voldy and I shared on the same day.

I went through the last change. I am now _**Sion, Merlin's Chosen**_.

June 12th We buried Kris. I told off her step mother, nasty woman.

_**We bonded. A Soul Mate Bonding. An Equal Bonding. **_

June 13th we moved into the house that Kris willed to us.

July 25th I spoke to _The Powers That Be_. I've been having odd visions lately. Real ones. The Seer kind, it still freaks me out some.

July 31st _The Powers_ **sent back my parents and godfather**. We still have no idea why.

So far that is the last 2 months in a nut shell. Nothing super exciting. No ass kicking, well unless you count that muggle that tried his hand at assault. You really kicked his ass Love.

_Yes, well, thank you. I had a great teacher. _

Thanks. It's been quiet. Too quiet. But that is just the way that Voldy is. He no doubt has something big in the works just to show that he can do whatever he wants. But, I have tricks up my sleeve yet. Just watch.

We would like to be left alone. We like everyone else have every right to live. We have a right to privacy, to a privet life. Just let us live.

_**Albus, I forgive you. **_

DT Malfoy-Potter

HJ Malfoy- Potter

Draco set the paper aside and grinned. He wanted to go out. He had to fact this fear, he couldn't live in it. Harry had taught him that. But after the day in London both had let the fear control them. It had to stop and it had to stop now.

Turning to Harry, Draco tilted his head to the side. Harry didn't like the look he was given and had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this very much.

" Harrison, what do you say to a public outing ? "

" I'll get your coat. "

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry watched as Draco quickly put away the rest of Rosilynn's clothes. It was going to be a long day.

Harry and Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron and were greeted warmly by Tom the bar tender. The rest of the pub just starred at them, they always just starred at Harry, but this was entirely different. Beside him, Draco tensed as he was led to the end of the bar. Yeah it was going to be a long day.

" Hey Tom, " Harry greeted warmly

" Harry, Draco. All of this is taking more guts then I ever knew either of you had. "

" Yeah. It's not going to stop, Dray. "

Draco sighed and accepted the butter beer that Tom set in front of him. It was the starring that was making him uncomfortable. He knew that it would happen, but he had hoped that people would be able to leave them alone. That didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. If ever. It was something that they were just going to have to get use to. Or, he was going to have to get use to rather.

" No, it won't. It's just something that we are going to have to cope with. " He said softly

" It sucks that people think that I owe it to them. That I have to live a certain way, that I have to be a certain way. I am settled down, just not the way they want me to. I am happy, just not the way that they want me too. I am a human being and need to be seen as such. Like every one else I have feelings, hopes, fears, dreams. I am more then entitled to be happy, to have a life. I want to be seen as more then a tool, a weapon, a hero. "

Harry set his butter beer down and turned to Draco. He was scowling as Draco turned to face him. He was holding things in again and if Draco just waited Harry would spill. Even if they did have an audience, it was best to stick with what worked. They had rules for a reason, Harry would always have a problem with rules.

Rule 2 : Don't bottle your feelings. No matter who you talk to, talk to someone.

But Harry just scowled and hooked his feet around the stool legs to pull Draco closer. He wanted the comfort and made that very clear when he set a hand on Draco's knee, the other across the bar.

" Why ? "

" Because it's easier to see what you want to see instead of what is really there. "

Harry looked down at there laps and sighed. He wished that it would all just go away. He wished that he wasn't who he was. He wished that he could just shut his eyes and just pretend that none of it was real. Sometimes he wished that he was just another face in the crowd, another nobody.

But he wasn't and he had to deal with it. He would have to deal with the stares and the whispers and the rumors and the gawking and the expectations from the people around them. From the world around them.

" I'll end this and I'll do it my way. I fight so hard because I've seen the outcome. I've seen the peace in visions, I know how it could be. I fight so hard because as much as they do to me, say about me, they do not deserve to live in constant fear. I want this to be over so badly that I get restless. I want to rush off and just get it over with so that I can breathe. I'm tired, so very tired of it all. "

" I know. "

Harry smiled slightly and sighed. He didn't have to do it alone either. And the reasons to fight started showing up, just at the right time. The pub continued to stare. Muggles in the Cauldron ? Yeah Harry Potter had lost his mind.

" Dudley, how is my car ? " Harry said sarcastically

" A dream. I love your car. "

Harry laughed as Dudley poked Draco in the side.

" Wake up there Blondie. No deep thoughts. "

" Deep thoughts are a necessary evil. " Draco said sweetly

Dudley just shook his head and went to stand by the Floo. He was waiting for Ginny and Harry was still having a hard time with that one. Ginny was like a sister to him and he knew that Dudley was a good guy. But it just didn't sit well. Maybe he should just get the hell over it and see the happiness of those around him too.

Then Severus walked in with his girls, well 3 of his girls. And that ladies and gentlemen was something different all together. Harry loved those girls. They had taken care of him, loved him and showed him how to live. Severus had kept him alive, now he too had something to live for.

Marcus and Piers were simply part of the extended family. Granted they weren't good for much, but they kept things interesting. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were his family. The heart of it. The first that he had allowed into his heart. And they stuck with him through it all, not a lot of it had been easy either. There had been times when Harry couldn't even move of his own accord and he knew he was taken care of.

The DA and the EA followed him as well. They did so because they knew that alone Harry stood no chance at winning. They came to him freely and knew the risks and they stayed. He was stronger with them and was thankful that he had them.

" You are so far gone. Draco has been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes. Come on mate, what's up ? "

It was Ron, with his strong arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders. Harry leaned into him, needing the comfort more then he knew.

" I love you guys. " He said firmly

They all knew it and it wasn't something that Harry said often, and stayed quiet. They all knew that he loved them, that he feared for them. In return they were exactly the same way.

" Love you too Harry. " They all replied

Harry smiled and turned to hug Ron firmly. None of them shyed away from displays of affection and Ron just laughed and returned the embrace. And as people watched they saw that yes, they were all human. But it changed nothing. They still gawked.

" Are the pair of you sure you want to do this ? " Ron asked firmly

" Yes. "

Ron nodded and sighed and motioned for them to lead the way. This was not going to be good at all and it wasn't going to be easy either. When the gateway opened they walked onto the alley and ignored everyone.

" I need parchment and ink. " Ginny said

" We'll meet you at the book store. Angel where do you have to go ? "

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked.

" I just need robes. "

They all just starred at him.

" Harry has all the books on the list at home and I find it silly to buy them again. I have plenty of parchment and ink because I stocked up before the end of term. Letters. "

The group laughed and everyone went in different directions. Knowing that they had time to simply be, Harry and Draco walked down the street. Draco's arm firmly around Harry's waist, he felt safe as long as he was with Harry. All the gawking and whispering didn't matter, it wasn't important. All that was important was their happiness and they were happy.

" You didn't set a course book. "

" You don't need a book. I have my ways and you will learn plenty. So, why are we here ? "

" Fear has no place in war. You taught me that. We have allowed the fear of what could happen control our actions. We need to go out, we've been very reclusive. Ros doesn't need it and it's starting to drive me a bit mad. "

Harry nodded and slipped his hand into Draco's back pocket.

" You are going to cause a riot. " Draco whispered franticly

" Oh we really could. But love, you're right. I'll try, because this public stuff I don't really like. "

Draco nodded and pushed Harry into a bench, sitting on his lap. It was a blatant display for all to see and they ignored everyone. Then the flashbulbs went off.

" Colin. " Harry called sweetly

" Your not going to take it away again are you ? I'm interning at the Prophet, come on Harry. " Colin whined

Harry looked at the boy blandly and patted the bench beside him. Sighing, Colin sat down hoping that he got to keep his camera. People started to stop to watch the exchange, wanting to see what happened.

" Lin, listen. This I don't mind so much, not really. Just send me copies and don't follow us around. You're great at what you do, just next time ask first. Please, just ask first. " Harry said softly

Colin nodded and sat back. He felt safe with Harry and Draco was starting to grow on him. But people were starring and he was starting to squirm. He felt like some kind of animal at the zoo, violated almost.

" How do you deal ? " Colin whispered

" We have no choice, this is just the way it is. See, sucks right ? "

" Yeah. Sorry guys. Hey, when you guys need photos done let me know ? Now I feel bad for stalking you for all those years. "

Harry nodded and patted Colin's back as the boy stood. With a cocky salute and a mocking bow, the pair laughed as Colin bounced off. Where in the hell did these people come from?

" And that was odd. I think I like that kid. " Draco laughed

" High praise from the mouth of the Slytherin Prince. "

Draco turned and there stood Luna Lovegood. He had spent some time with the girl at Harry's party and realized that he actually liked her a lot. Holding out a hand, Draco smiled brightly as Luna took it.

" And you my dear, how are you ? " He laughed

Luna tucked herself into Harry's side as if it was the only thing to do and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

" I'm board. "

Harry looked at her strangely, the girl was board ?

" Reality. I'm interning at the Prophet. I've done the Quibbler thing and I wanted something different. "

" Lulu, darling. What do you see ? " Harry asked gently

The girl huffed and looked around. People stood in groups, whispering and starring. There was sneering and sour look. There were dreamy looks and looks of awe. She had her story.

" Well, that I didn't see. Lin already been by ? "

" Yes. You know me Lu, both of us. Put another spin on this. I TRUST you. Keep it away from Rita, take it right to Allen Ricks. "

Luna nodded and tucked herself back into his side.

" I missed you. " She whispered

Harry smiled and kissed her hair, then turned to kiss the scowl off Draco's lips.

" You have a lot of friends. " Draco muttered

" Yeah, a few really close ones. I use to go to Lu to ramble insanely. See, she was the only one who could keep up with it all and sort it out and keep it straight. She has a very sharp mind. "

Luna grinned and patted Draco's knee.

" This boy is head over heels in love with only you. I just got to watch. Alright, I have a story to write. Love you, "

Luna stood and kissed Harry's cheek, then Draco's.

" You I'm getting use to. I'll send you a copy before I take it to Mr.Ricks. I want to make sure. "

Harry nodded and off she went. There was a steady stream of classmates after that. Some DA, others wanting to see it for themselves. But it was the acceptance that was boggling their minds. Not one classmate that approached said anything negative, just smiled. It may have all been an act but they supported them in public. That was all that mattered right now.

But it was getting dark and they hadn't gotten their robes yet. Harry didn't want to be out after dark and as the DA started thinning out around them, it was clear that they didn't either.

" We have to go soon, it's getting dark. " Harry softly

Draco nodded and shot a look at Hermione. The message was passed and the Core bid their good byes as they made their way towards the Malkin's. It had been a long day indeed and the pair hoped that the outing wasn't taken in vain. But as always they would just have to wait it out and see what happened next.

22


	9. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

9

On August 21st the Azkaban break out was stopped before it could even begin. Harry had had Kingsley double the guards and lock the Dementors away and that was how they managed that one. And it was far too easy. The Death Eaters they had brought in that night were all newbie's and hadn't had any information, but it wasn't like they had really needed any.

The fact that The Elite had stopped the breakout had enraged the Dark Lord. He couldn't figure out how Harry knew the things that he did, how the boy seemed to be one step ahead at every turn. Then there was the fact that only his inner circle had knew of the breakout before hand. He had searched through each of their minds and had found nothing. He was beyond enraged and more confused then he had ever been. In the end he decided that they would make their plans in one of the unused rooms. But Harry had hit the entire house, he would know everything.

Neville had shown up at Number 7 the day after the letter was published. As soon as Harry had opened the door, Neville had pulled him into a tight hug. He had said that he wanted to do all that he could to help. He wanted to learn everything that Harry had to teach him. They had both lost so much to the mad man and that fact alone brought them closer together. Harry gained another brother that day and could honestly say that he loved Neville as such. Neville spent the rest of the day hanging out with The Core and realized that Snape really wasn't that bad. Maybe it was the fact that the man had opened up on stage at Harry's party. Or that Mackenna had a small cold and was asleep on his lap. What ever it was, Neville wasn't affected by the man any more.

Now they all stood on the platform getting ready to get on the train. All of them except Harry that is. Even the returnees were going back on the train, claiming that it would be easier that way. That left Harry with nothing to do until 4 when he had to be up at Hogwarts for the staff meeting. Even little Rosilynn was going with her Abba.

He watched as parents fussed over first years, as older students tried to get away from their parents. Watched as promises to write and hugs were handed out. Most of them were DA, the others just knew the threat of what was coming. It was starting to get real for them. The war and it was Harry's job to prepare them for it.

There was so much life just standing there. So much that could be taken away in the blink of an eye and no one seemed to realize it. Not the way that Harry did anyway. In the last three months his life had taken so many turns that sometimes he forgot that there was a war going on. Sometimes he was just a husband, a father and a brother. Sometimes he let it all go and was just Harry for a little while. But here, standing in the middle of 9 ¾ he was faced with how precious life really was. In an eye blink it could all be gone, destroyed.

" Professor Malfoy-Potter ! You didn't assign a course book ! "

Harry's head snapped up and he looked into the beaming face of a Ravenclaw second year called Mylyssa. He had helped her with a charms essay the year before and actually got along with her rather well.

" I did not. The things I will be teaching you don't need a book for. "

The girls face fell but she was trying to stand on her toes to look at the baby at the same time. It was so cute, so Harry knelt down and tugged Mylyssa closer so she could see. He ignored the funny looks they were getting.

" Oh, she's so pretty. This is Rosilynn ? "

" Yes and thank you. Go say good bye to your parents and get on the train. I'll see you there. "

Mylyssa kissed Harry's cheek and ran off. Why was it the he attracted children ? He had helped with more essays, walked more lost 1st years to class, and even was pulled in to comfort upset homesick students. It was all just crazy. But he really didn't care much. He wanted them to trust him and they did. That was all that he needed, that they needed.

Tucking Rosilynn into her Moses basket, Harry sighed. He wanted to go with them. He wanted to be where his family was. But this time he needed to let them go. He needed to learn that he couldn't be there all the time, no matter how much he wanted to be.

" We'll be ok Harrison. "

Harry looked up into his husbands smiling face and sighed as he stood. Pulling Draco into his arms he simply held on. They hadn't been apart at all in the last 3 months and he didn't know how to deal with it. He had gotten use to Draco always being there, finishing his sentences, reminding him where he left things. Now he had 6 hours to himself and had no idea what to do.

" I don't want to be alone. That is the thing that is bothering me the most. I haven't been alone, someone has always been there. What in the hell do I do for the next 6 hours, go insane ? "

" No, you go through the house and make sure we didn't forget anything. Go over your lesson plans again. Go to your staff meeting and set up our rooms. Everything is going to be just fine, but we have to get on the train. "

Harry nodded and kissed Draco softly before letting him go. He didn't like the helpless feeling that crept in as he watched his family get on the train. He didn't like the fact that he had to stay behind and piddle, find something to do with his time. And he didn't like the looks that some of the parents were giving him. But there was nothing that he could do about it either.

Most of the DA hung out the windows of the train shouting at him as it pulled away. It was good to see that they had all set aside their difference and got along. That they all realized that they were all fighting for the same thing and came together. The Houses no longer existed within the DA and it made him proud even as he laughed at their antics. He really was blessed to have them all.

As the train pulled out of sight the parents made their approach. This is not what Harry wanted to deal with today or any day really. The questioning that he was about to be subjected to would be humiliating public torture. But he had no choice and turned to greet them, most of them muggles.

" Malfoy-Potter ? The boy my sons go on and on and on about ? "

" I'm Malfoy-Potter. Who are your sons ? "

" Colin and Denis Creevy. "

" That explains everything then. As far as I know they started a fan club and are up to nearly 2000 members. Their talented, work well as a team, I know for a fact they'd make great beaters on the house team if they would stop following me around and get to try outs. They make me sound more bad ass then I actually am. "

" You look different, better. " Mr.Creevy grinned

" Thank you, I'm very well taken care of. "

" What they say about you, the stories of the things that you've done. I have a hard time believing it. You killed a guy your 1st year – "

" True, self defense. He was possessed by Voldemort at the time. "

" The giant snake ? "

" True. 100 foot, massive. I nearly died that year. "

" The dragon, you out flew a dragon ? "

" Oh, that was fun. But yes, that is true. Then I saved a friend and another girl from the black lake, got through the maze and watched another friend die. I was the guest of honor at Voldemort's rebirth and wasn't meant to make it back alive. "

They all just starred at him, gobsmacked. Yeah he had a tendency to do that, it was all par for the course. If people didn't want to know, they really shouldn't ask. But they couldn't help but ask, it's just what people did.

" Total rubbish, all of it. It's just a story that they tell to the 1st years. There are no such thing as hero's and you are not one of them. You are nothing but a skinny boy who kisses boys who just so happens to be teaching. Give me proof and I'll believe you. "

The man in question starred at Harry with a look of total disgust. Why did he have to have one of these muggles today ? So, Harry pulled himself up to full height and crossed his arms over his chest. The others backed away as he pinned the man with a gaze so intense that Voldemort would've flinched. But the man stood his ground, although he did falter a bit. Harry didn't blame his one bit. He was using his Dark Lord stare as The Core called it.

" Mr.Perry, what do you remember of the story ? " Harry asked calmly

" There was something about a scare on the boy's forehead. A lightening bolt, or something. I didn't really pay attention. "

" Then please pay very close attention because your just made an ass of yourself. I keep it covered. "

Harry nodded and lifted his fringe to show his scare. Why was it that it all came down to the fact of the stupid curse scare ? It was like if people didn't see it, they didn't believe who he said that he was. Once everyone got a good look, Harry let his hair fall back to cover it. Again they were all gaping at him, it made him sick. Stupid fucking curse scares and stories of the worst day of his life. He just wanted to be left alone.

" I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself before I become rude. I am Harrison James Malfoy-Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. I am also Sion, Merlin's Chosen. I was born with more power then any other witch or wizard could ever hope to hold. First I am a husband, a father, a brother, a friend and a son. I am also a teacher and a leader. I am the only one who can end this war and could very well die in doing so. I could run away and let the war rage. I could cower and ignore it, let my fear control me. But I am not running away from my fate, I have accepted it. I run into battle. I stop what he has planned. I know Voldemort very well and have the ability to think like him, to stay one step ahead. I have the world in my hands, your fate as well as mine. And I will end this, for my family and for yours. "

Pausing Harry looked at the people gathered and noticed that none of them looked very well. It looked like some of them were about to be sick. They had just sent their children off to school to be taught by the only person that could save them. They had sent them into the heart of the war and they hadn't even known it. They hadn't been told of the war either and that made it all the harder.

" I am also one of the best qualified to teach them because I know what is out there waiting for them. I have fought and got away from Voldemort twice since his rebirth. I know how to stay alive when I'm not meant to and so will they. I also control Nora, Hogwarts Castle. Your children will see no harm, she will not allow it and neither will I. They are the safest people on the planet and I will see to it that they remain that way. I do not lie and do not make promises that I can not keep. But I can keep this one and will. Mr.Perry, I am the hero. I hate being the hero and would much rather be left alone. I also know that it is never going to happen, so I just go on living and make the best of it. Perhaps this has cleared a lot up for you, perhaps not. But it's real, I'm real. You can't deny that. "

" It's all true ? " A woman asked meekly

" It is. "

" Harry, how do you handle the stress ? How do you hold it all together ? "

" Mr.Creevy honestly, I have no idea. I just do. I have one hell of a family and sometimes I can forget that I am what I am. Sometimes I can just let go and be a silly 16 year old boy. Draco and Rosilynn help to, they give me something to focus on. If their happy and safe, then so am I. "

" Kids will do that, she's just beautiful, Rosilynn. "

" Thank you. Ya know I don't think I will ever get sick of hearing that. "

" Did you ever find out who ? "

" I know who, she has her sires eyes. Only one person I know has eyes like that, one person who is sick enough. When I see him again, he's a dead man. That will be for Krissy. "

Mr.Creevy nodded and looked down at his shoes. They others were now looking as if they would rather end this whole thing and run away. They were ready to openly insult this boy and they were quickly put in their place. They had miss judged him by how he looked, his actions and his age.

" Matthew 7:1 – Judge not, unless ye too be judged. Don't look at the person on the outside, but on the inside. Most times you will find that what the person looks like has nothing to do with who they are. Do you have anymore questions ? "

" Oh, Colin went through his collection of photos, it took him 2 months. He has 3 massive albums for you. Ginny told him that you didn't have very many photos of you and your friends or of what you accomplished so he put a few together. You did a brilliant job charming his new camera by the way. "

" Thanks. He is to ask to take pictures from now on or I get to take it away again. He really hates it when I do that. I really have to go, I need to find something to do. This is going to drive me insane. I have nothing to do. "

" Yeah, I'm a single mum and I just sent my sanity off to boarding school. I assume you'll be seeing yours soon. "

" 5 hours and 15 minutes, but hey who's counting. "

" Vienna Arias, Josephina is my life. "

" I know what you mean, I have all 3 of mine there. Kevin Creevy. "

Harry just shook his head as all the parents started to converse. What surprised him was that they pulled him in, just like another parent. That's how Harry found himself in a nice muggle cafe having lunch with people he just met. He liked the people that he ended up with and hell it wasted 3 hours so how could he complain.

Draco was getting restless and so was Rosilynn. It had only been 3 hours since they had gotten on the train and left Harry behind. But it was 3 hours far too long. It had gotten to the point where the only person that Rosilynn was content with was her Uncle Ron. The baby just wouldn't settle for him or anyone else, no one knew why. It had been a small blessing when Ron had picked her up and taken her on his rounds, he had taken all of their rounds actually. As long as the red head kept moving, Rosilynn stayed quiet.

Currently, Draco was tucked into James' side, safe and dozing. He just wanted this train ride to be over. He wanted to be back in Harry's arms and he never wanted to leave his side again. Checking his watch again, Draco sighed and gave into sleep.

Harry sat in the staff meeting totally board out of his mind. This was entirely stupid. They all sat around and drank tea and argued. Merlin, what was the bloody point. Sure, Filch added Weasley products to his list, Albus announced 2 balls and Harry had told them about the changes that he planed to make to the castle; but now he knew they all had better things to do.

" Merlin, just stop. You're giving me a bloody headache. "

" And where do you stand in the whole argument on Charms vs. Transfiguration ? " Minerva snapped

" If it will shut you up because it's a pointless argument that I know you've been having for years, fine. They both have their pros and cons truthfully, as we all know. But then you have to come at it from my angle if you really want my opinion. On the battle field, various charms can save lives. Take illusions as a very good example. You can set up and protect a great many with the right illusion. You can also hide things in plain sight and no one would be the wiser. Troops being one of them, hiding how many you truly have on your side to make your enemy think they have you out numbered. As for transfiguration, that too can save lives. There are Animagus transformations for escape, one that works very well. If you need something and have a stick or a rock you can turn it into pretty much anything. But at the same time its how you use the magick and what you do with it. Neither out weighs the other and both have there uses. The things that you can transfigure you could just as well conjure. Your argument is pointless. "

" Ace has a point. Some goes for potions when you take the battle angle. Hexes and Jinxes take magick, energy. A potion can save strength and get the job done. It is how resources are used and what the out come needs to be. But at the same time different people get different results. " Severus added

" Yes. And you can't look at everything in black and white either. It's all about intent, about what you plan to do with what you hold. A Slashing Hex can either cut a path through the woods or slice a person open. What the curse or whatever does is not what should be looked at, its how it's used. There has to be a gray area or I wouldn't exist. "

Again he was being starred at as if he had grown another head. No, this time he was a 16 year old boy stating what they should've already seen. Life really was fucked up sometimes, he had had this same conversation with the muggles at lunch and they hadn't starred like this. Hell, he let them ask whatever they wanted. The difference was that the muggles just wanted to understand, these people really wanted his opinion.

" If you didn't want my answer you shouldn't've asked. " He sing songed

" No, you made a very valid point. In fact it wasn't even one that we had thought of. You have plans don't you ? For the final battle ? " Fillius asked

" Fil, I have been planning the final battle since I walked into this castle. I have so many tricks up my sleeves that you wouldn't even know where to begin. I need you to work on Illusions with the upper years. Min, just keep doing what you're doing. Papa, the potions that we developed over break and healing potions. Granddad, hold on tight you haven't seen anything yet. "

" I'll say. Alright, I think we're done. The argument was good for at least another hour, but alas, Harry is a master in both. Broke records to boot. "

" Oh do shut up you crazy goat. "

Harry just left the room as the other teachers laughed hysterically. He had quickly learned that no one stood up to Albus, not even Severus. Harry not only stood up to the man, but called him names too; it gave the other teachers something to look forward to.

After the staff meeting Harry had gone to set up the quarters that he had decided to use. He had the north tower, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin's tower to be exact. The many living quarters were on the top two levels of the tower and as soon as Harry had seen them he had fallen in love with them. On the 1st level was the sitting room with a big blue marble fire place, a couch and arm chairs sitting before it. There was a small kitchen tucked into the far right hand corner, a dining area with a large oak table that could be used for nearly anything and bookshelves lining the left hand wall. Nora had redecorated before he had even seen it knowing how much he loved blue.

On the second level there were bedrooms and bathrooms. Those too had been redone with Harry in mind. The master bedroom was massive with a king sized bed and its own blue marble fire place. The blues were richer here, darker. There was a walk in closet and a master bath that made Harry gape. It was simply perfect for them.

Then he wandered into the other rooms and smiled. Rosilynn's was done in purples, just like her room at home. The windows with there stone seats were framed in gauzy curtains that added just a touch of whimsy. There was a round white crib in the center on the room, dressed in pale purple bed clothes with deep purple butterflies. There was also a changing table, dresser and a rocker ready and waiting.

Wandering further, Harry discovered 5 more rooms that stood empty and waiting to be used and 2 more bathrooms. It made him think of the children that would one day sleep in those rooms, play in those rooms. It made him miss the family that he would see in an hour. He only had an hour more.

Deciding that he would use magick to unpack and settle in so he could look at the rest of the tower, Harry sighed. He had survived 5 hours; one more was not going to kill him. Well, at least not literally.

There was yelling as Harry walked down the last few steps of the main staircase and utter chaos. Ron and Draco were both shouting as were Nott and Avery. There was blood dripping off Draco's chin and Nott had the beginnings of what looked like a great black eye. It was very apparent that Ron and Draco were yelling to get someone's attention and they had, the entire student body stood watching; blocking the way.

" Excuse Me ! Out of the way ! " Harry shouted

The students got out of his way quickly so he could reach the fight. Not only that, but they all wanted to see how well he handled his first fight. When he stepped into the circle, the Slytherin's sneered.

" Look who's come to save his little bitch. The-Boy-Who-Won't- Die. "

Harry pinned Nott with a glare and crossed his arms. This would set the stage for all the others who felt he would be a push over. No.

" What exactly is going on here ? " He asked calmly

Draco and Ron went very still, they knew that Harry was just hanging onto his control. They also knew that he wasn't addressing them and stayed well out of it.

" Again, what is going on here ? I will not repeat myself again. Why is Mr.Malfoy-Potter's nose bleeding ? "

As if Draco had just noticed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankie. He wanted to watch what was going on and didn't tilt his head back like he was suppose to. But the boys weren't talking and Harry's temper began to boil over. Turning to face the Slytherin's fully, Harry cocked his head to the side and waited.

" Mr.Weasley, since these two have lost their ability to speak, what exactly transpired. "

" Rosilynn had finally gone to sleep and I passed her to Hermione as we got out of the carriage. The next thing I know, Draco's nose is bleeding and he's hitting Nott. Tilt your head back you moron or it will never stop. "

Ron put his hand on the back of Draco's neck and tilted the blondes head back much to the amusement on the student body.

" Sorry Professor. We came in here yelling to get someone's attention. It's the first night back, we don't want to be in trouble. Draco reacted before he thought about it or he wouldn't've hit Nott. "

" Thank you Mr.Weasley. Would either of you care to elaborate ? "

" He's a blood traitor. He abandoned the cause, he refused the mark. Refused out Lord. Then he married you. " Nott spat

" He doesn't deserve to be called Malfoy. A Malfoy – " Avery started

" Bows to no one and stands for what he believes in Mr.Avery. I am well aware of what it means to be a Malfoy and the times have changed. You and Nott have detention tomorrow night right after dinner. You will be escorted personally. I highly suggest that you research the blood lines. You will realize that without muggles and muggle borns there would be no such thing as wizard. We are a dieing race and it would do you good to remember that. Also 20 points each from Slytherin for provoking a fist fight. Into the hall, shows over. "

To Harry's surprise the student body listened and filed into the hall. Harry waited until they were relatively alone and went to check Draco's nose. It wasn't broken, just bled, although it would bruise up nicely over night. The blonde clung to his tee shirt as he looked him over, making it more then obvious that he wanted to be held close and knew that he couldn't.

" The fucker sucker punched me. And yes, I just reacted. Gods I missed you. "

" I missed you too. Had lunch with a bunch of parents from the station. They had decided to judge me and I quickly put them in their place. Then we all started talking and decided to have lunch. The staff meetings board me to tears and I set up our rooms. Did she behave ? "

" No, " Ron laughed " I have been holding that baby for the last 6 hours. She just wouldn't settle. "

" Yeah, then Ron picked her up and walked her. She wouldn't go to anyone else after. I'd say that she picked her God Father and God Mother for that matter. Mi had her for a bit too. She wanted nothing to do with me. " Draco laughed

" Perfect choice too. Now give me my kid and get moving. No more attention needs to be drawn to us tonight. "

Hermione passed off the baby and her bag and watched Harry simply melt. She had never seen anyone love there child more then Harry and Draco loved theirs. It was odd seeing her best friend cuddle a baby, even after watching it for the last 3 months. It was odd seeing big bad Harry Potter melt at the very sight of his daughter, to see all the big bad men in her life melt at the sight of the child. Stranger still to know that they loved her despite where she came from and she was willing to bet that the Malfoy-Potter's would do the same for any child. That any of the men would.

She watched as Draco sat amongst the DA Slytherins looking more then a little nervous. The hostility was nearly palatable, Slytherin House stood divided. It was going to take something drastic for the house to in fact come together again and Hermione had a feeling that it would. In just a few moments the Slytherins would be meeting their new princess, a muggle born. The entire thing made her nervous, she didn't like it one bit.

Then she glanced up at the head table and let her jaw drop. Severus Snape was dressed in muggle jeans and his batman tee shirt. The man wasn't wearing his teaching robes ! He and Isis, who was scantily clad as always, talking to Harry trying to get their hands on the baby. That wasn't going to happen, Hermione knew. It was an unwritten rule among The Core that no one asked for the baby when Harry had her. No, Rosilynn was special to Harry and they all knew not to mess with that.

" Mi, alright ? You're starring at Sev like your trying to puzzle him out. What's on your mind Love ? " Ron asked gently

" A lot Ronnie. I just don't know anymore. So much had changed this summer and it's all just knocked me over. But it's all good things, happy things for the most part. I really don't want to be back here, I don't want to deal with the bull shit that is liable to come. I want to go back to number 7 and go back to the way that it's been. "

" You're afraid. "

" I'm terrified for everyone. It's just all so much. "

" And we'll deal with it, it's what we do. He has a plan Mi; I worked on it with him. We know what we're doing. Angel is going to watch his stress level and when it gets to be too much he's going to put his foot down. We just have to wait. "

" Yeah that's the hard part. And Mackenna, Slytherin ? We can't send her in there. "

Ron pulled her into his arms and held on tightly as she got her emotions back under control. She worried; they all worried, about every little thing. The girls from Privet had spent a lot of time with them, learning, studying, and bonding. They knew that they would have one girl in each house, Harry telling them where they would be placed. Not only that but they all knew that the girls had a plan, they just didn't know what it was. Personally Ron was happy that the term started on a Thursday and there would be no classes tomorrow. It gave them all time to settle in and the girls to put their plan into action.

Sighing, Ron pushed Hermione up as the first years filed into the hall. They were all so small and seemed so defenseless. Wide eyed and innocent; terrified and excited. Yes, he remembered first year very well. He had stood beside Harry and called Hermione mental. Merlin, if he had known then what he knew now.

" Anderson, Aaron. "

Ron grinned as the DA leaned forward in mass. They all knew of the girls and wanted to know if Harry's predicted placement was right. As Aaron sat down she smirked and waited.

" Ravenclaw ! "

Harry sat smirking as Aaron stood and gave him a cocky grin before joining Luna. He then held up one finger, that was one so far.

" Anderson, Amy. "

Ron cringed as the girl sat down. She was a twin and was so close to her sister Aaron that this was going to be very hard on her. But she was also a very strong personality, an open mind. She would be ok.

" Hufflepuff ! "

That was two and the girl bounced off to join Ernie and Susan. As the names were called, Ron wondered how many first years the girls already had in on their plot. He knew that they had bounced from compartment to compartment, introducing themselves and talking to everyone. It was actually funny to see, 4 small girls taking control. It also made him worry. He loved those girls and just hoped that they knew what they were doing.

" Polkiss, Serenity Lynn. "

Ron snorted, the girl really hated her name and would most likely be picked on for it. But she came forward and sat down.

" Gryffindor ! "

" That's 3 mate ! Let's make it 4 ! Professor, Mackenna next ! " Ron laughed

Minerva rolled her eyes and searched her list for Mackenna's name. Sometimes she gave in far too easy.

" Snape, Mackenna. When did that happen ? "

" Yesterday. Everyone was packing so we decided to wait. We would've let you lot know. Eventually. " Severus smirked

" Yeah, eventually meaning the Sorting. Daddy, I left my Ipod and cell phone at Auntie Petunia's. Opps. " Mackenna said

Rolling his eyes and truly knowing his girls, Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the missing items. Mackenna did a happy dance and collected them from her new father. The hall was silent.

" Thanks Daddy. "

" Sorting, we're going for 4. "

" Oh, right. Duh. "

Severus just shook his head and smiled as Mackenna sat down. She was very much Isis' daughter, there was no question. Looking over at his fiancé, Severus smirked.

" What did I do this time Sev ? "

" Nothing. She is undeniably your daughter, that's all. "

" Thank you Caption Obvious, I wasn't aware of that. What's taking so long ? Does it normally take this long ? "

" No. "

Severus turned his attention back to the Hat just as Mackenna started to speak out loud.

" Look William, I know where I belong. I've been getting the same thing since I was 7 and that is were I want to be. So, please, just sort me. "

Severus let his mouth drop open as Mackenna's temper began to spike. That was never a good thing, things exploded when her temper spiked. Whatever the Hat was going on about, the girl wasn't very happy about it.

" Ok, shall we go over this yet again ? I may have all the house qualities but I could really- "

" THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS ! " The Hat finally shouted

Mackenna stood and ripped the hat off her head. No, she was not happy. Letting out a tide of cursing that Severus was secretly proud of, she stomped off to join Draco.

" Mackenna Rose. " Severus said calmly

The girl froze half way to the table and slowly turned around. She was in so much trouble and knew it.

" Daddy. "

" Ipod. "

With a sneer worthy of a Snape, Mackenna walked back up onto the platform and handed over the Ipod. She really hated being punished but Severus was normally nice about it. Now pouting, she turned to the Great Hall and sighed.

" I'm sorry for the cursing. The hat made me mad. "

She then sulked all the way to the Slytherin table. The apology Severus hadn't expected and actually thought about giving her back her Ipod. But then he looked over at Isis and knew that this wasn't the last time something like this would happen. He would have to sit down and talk to her later about the girls.

The Sorting was drawing to a close as Severus focused back in. Somehow he just knew that his twins would be showing up soon. The night wouldn't be complete if they didn't.

" Welcome, Welcome back to another school year. To start off with I would like to go over the school rules. There is to be no magick to be used between classes in the corridors. The forest here on the grounds is forbidden – "

" And for very good reason ! Centaurs, Giant Spiders ! Among other things ! Hagrid, I didn't like you very much second year ! " Ron shouted

" Follow the spiders. Follow the spiders. Why can't it be follow the butterflies ? I'll give you credit, you hardly panicked and we were surrounded. Granddad, you knew we were there too. " Harry laughed

" I didn't know about the spider bit. Why would Ron panic ? "

" Ronnie is arachnophobic. He had nightmares about that night for years. It was kinda funny to watch. "

" Shut up Harry ! I don't have any – Oh, yes I do. You have a tendency to giggle like a 10 year old girl. "

And he was giggling like a 10 year old girl right then and quickly stopped. It just wasn't fair sometimes that he couldn't pick on his brother.

" Shut up Ronnie. "

" Love you Harry. "

" Love you too. "

The entire exchange was watched like tennis match as the students and teachers alike tried not to laugh. Harry and Ron's relationship was rocky at times and as it turned out they really were just teasing each other. It became very apparent that both boys had done a great deal of growing up over the summer and everyone was truly glade for it. Now they didn't have to worry about a fracture in the Golden Trio.

" Yes, stay out of the forest. As was announced in the letter printed in the paper a few weeks ago, Harrison will be teaching DADA this year. I know for a fact that he has a lot to teach you. There will be changes made to the castle and grounds in a few weeks time in preparation for the final battle. I have been asked to inform you that the DA will always be available for extra help, do not hesitate to ask for it. Lilly and James Potter along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will be constant residents and guest in the castle, please help them feel welcome. Let the feast begin, "

Harry sighed as he looked down at the sleeping child in his lap. Some how he just knew that it was going to be another very long year, so much had to be done.


End file.
